


Green Eyes

by jpena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 63,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpena/pseuds/jpena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severitus. Severus Snape survives the war; and is in need of a blood transfusion. The only problem is that the donor has to be an immediate relative. Surprisingly Harry is a match. Deaging fic. Severus/OC. Please Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Hermione we should go back, look for Harry. We can’t do anything for Professor Snape, he’s gone.”

“Shut up Ron, he’s breathing” exclaimed Hermione, Ron crouched down to the older man’s level heard the shallow breathing.

“Get up Mione, we have to get him to the infirmary.” Ron did not doubt it for one second; even though this man was probably the most wretched human being the ginger haired young man felt the need to help his professor. For once Hermione listened to Ron and they levitated the man to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey true to her medical oath and convictions helped the man who had been a patient far too often. For the mediwitch it became second nature to heal him. The two thirds of the Golden Trio left the infirmary; Ron was in shock he was trying to make himself busy and forget that there in the Great Hall laid Fred’s cold body. His big brother was dead; he would never play pranks or make fun of “little Ronniekins” anymore. 

The young couple was about to enter the Great Hall, “Mione, I can’t please, don’t make me go.” Ron was pale and holding tight to Hermione’s hand. She looked at him and caressed his face. “We won’t go, we’ll wait until you’re ready.” Hermione hugged him and heard him crying into her hair.

They sat together until they heard Voldemort’s booming voice echo through out the castle.

“Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.” 

Ron ran like he never ran before, he could hear background noise, Voldemort kept talking but all Ron could process in his mind was “Harry is dead, this isn’t happening.”

The next thing he knew he was talking to Voldemort, “He beat you.” They all attacked and it was chaos; Neville killed Nagini and Harry rose up from the dead. It didn’t make sense but Ron knew there wasn’t any time to think about anything but protecting Harry and his family. He saw how his mother killed Bellatrix; he didn’t want to think about it but he got satisfaction out of seeing her mum killing the deatheater. 

Suddenly his best mate and the darkest wizard of the century were battling each other; Harry was shouting something about Snape being innocent and in love with Lily Potter. To be truthful he wasn’t paying much attention because deatheaters were either attacking or escaping.

Ron and the other saw how Voldemort and Harry aimed at each other; in minutes Voldemort was dead on the floor. He came forward and hugged Harry; Hermione and Ginny also came forward. At that moment Ron took charge and led his sister and best friends away from the crowd.

Ginny refused to follow them to Dumbledore’s office, “Mum needs me right now.”

The Golden Trio climbed the stairs to the Headmaster’s office. Ron and Hermione listened attentively as Harry talked to the headmaster’s portrait. Ron was amazed; Harry owned the Elder wand and was giving it away. 

“Mate, are you sure?”

“Yes Ron, I have my wand and I don’t want any more trouble, can you imagine? Sooner or later people would have recognized the wand and all kinds of wizards would duel me for it. No thanks mate.”

“You’re right, bloody hell I just remembered.” Ron hit himself in the head.

“We left Snape in the infirmary. We have to get there and talk to Kingsley just in case the ministry wants to take him.”

“You’re brilliant.” Hermione said while she looked at him, Ron blushed and kissed her.

“I don’t know if I should go, he probably doesn’t want to see me.” Harry looked down to his feet.

“Don’t be stupid Harry, of course he wants to see you. He has devoted his life to you.” Hermione said in her best know-it-all voice.

Harry smiled, “Mione, he did it for my mum not for me.” 

“Mate, I think you ought to see him. If anything just to apologize or acknowledge all he did for you.” Ron stated, Harry was surprised; his best mate Ron Weasley was being the voice of reason. Hermione seemed to like the change in the red head; she was smiling and seemed anxious to hug him or something.

“I have to do this alone, I just want to talk to him and apologize for everything.” Harry stood up and let himself out of the office.

As he walked Harry Potter kept thinking about Snape’s memories. He really misjudged the older man. Severus Snape had been his only ally during all this time. He was the only adult who looked after him; since he was eleven he had looked out for him. 

When he entered the infirmary he saw Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall talking to each other. 

“You can’t let him die Poppy, do something. He’s getting worse.” Harry had never seen Professor McGonagall so desperate. 

“Minerva, I have done everything I can, we need blood. The blood-replenishing potion is not working on him. His body has developed tolerance; we need someone with his blood type.

Harry did not hesitate; “I can help, do the tests; maybe we have the same blood type.” The boy who lived twice said rapidly.

McGonagall cried and took Snape’s hands on her own. Harry didn’t understand shouldn’t she be happy? Madam Pomfrey cleared his doubts.

“It doesn’t work like that Mr. Potter. Severus is one of the most powerful wizards I know, his magical signature is one of the most complicated I have ever seen.” Harry’s face was still blank 

“Harry, Severus needs blood from someone biologically related to him, the closest the better.” McGonagall somberly said.

He didn’t know how to explain it but he felt as if someone had stabbed him. Harry refused to accept Snape’s fate. Harry was sure that they wouldn’t have any type of relationship but he wanted Snape to have a second chance at living. “Madam Pomfrey I have a question? Aren’t most of us related?, I reckon Sirius said so years ago.”

“Harry, I really don’t think…” the mediwitch started.

“We will call the Weasleys, Malfoys, Andromeda and Neville. I know they will want to help. They have to, we owe the professor so much.”

The mediwitch looked at Minerva for directions and the older woman nodded her head. The school nurse dealt with the few injured who still needed to be transferred to St. Mungos. The only patient left was Severus Snape, Kingsley made sure to view the memories the Potions Master left for Harry. As minister in charge he pardoned the ex-deatheater and kept the memories for a private trial with the Wizengamot. 

Within thirty minutes the Weasleys and everyone else except Lucius Malfoy were assembled in the infirmary. The Weasleys and Andromeda were closer to Harry. Narcissa and Draco were sitting next to Severus.

“Oh Severus, what have we done?” she kept crying and holding onto one of his hands while Minerva held the other. Draco looked grave; “what’s happened to him?” 

Madam Pomfrey finally spoke, “Professor Snape needs our help. He’s lost a lot of blood due to Nagini’s attack. He’s built a tolerance for blood-replenishing potions; we are running out of time and we need donors. Mr. Potter believes that since most of you are related there should be someone in this room who could help Severus.”

“Harry, are you aware of what you are asking? This man is a deatheater. He killed Dumbledore; and almost killed George.” Charlie shouted.

“He is innocent; I will not have you insult him or what he’s done for us. Dumbledore staged his own death. The leader of the light manipulated Professor Snape for about twenty years. Severus Snape has been on our side since Professor Trelawney gave the prophecy.” Harry said he was getting to his feet and stood alongside Draco who was right beside Snape’s bed. The two young men were protecting their professor against any possible threat.

“I ask you to please help but I won’t force you. I just thought you should know about Professor Snape. He deserves to live; he deserves to have a second chance.

“I volunteer, he’s my godfather; we are bound to have some connection.” Draco said. He was the first to roll up his sleeves. Madam Pomfrey set up her equipment and started the process of collecting samples. 

All of the Weasleys donated but unfortunately none of their samples were matches. The Black sisters gave their samples. As it turned out Narcissa was a match but Andromeda was not. 

“How is that possible? Cissy and I are sisters for God’s sake.” 

“Mrs. Malfoy shares Severus signature because of the unbreakable vow. I am sure Mr. Malfoy will also be a match.”

Narcissa’s and Draco’s blood was enough to keep him alive for another few hours but the fact was that Severus was slowly dying. He needed blood that perfectly matched his own type without any magical enhancement.

Madam Pomfrey drew blood from Harry’s arm; she was sure this wouldn’t make any difference but tried because of the desperation he saw in his eyes.

“Impossible, this is incredible. Mr. Potter is a perfect match but that would mean; no, it can’t be.” The mediwitch looked at both the Potions Master and the young man. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? We are a match, please Madame Pomfrey get to work we are losing time. 

“Yes, quite right you are.” She started working and soon she was able to stabilize her patient.

After Snape was stable the room full of people kept staring at him. Harry was used to the stares but this was different; even Ron seemed to be surprised and was looking at him like he was seeing him for the first time 

“What’s the matter is something wrong?” Harry was annoyed now, these were supposed to be the closest people to him, well except for the Malfoys. 

“It can’t be, he looks nothing like my godfather. This is just a genetic anomaly.” Draco was shaking his head and muttering to himself.

“Please professor, tell me why are you looking at me like that?”

“Harry dear, remember when we told you earlier that only related people would be able to donate blood to Severus?”

“Yes, so what we are related maybe we are cousins or something?” 

“Don’t be stupid Potter, yours was a perfect match. Perfect matches can only come from parents and their children. Do the bloody math, what McGonagall is insinuating is that my godfather and you are father and son.” Draco said venomously.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was speechless; wait, that was not possible. He was Harry Bloody Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter. There had to be a logical explanation.

“Malfoy is right, this is a mistake. I look just like my father everyone always says so.” Harry looked pleadingly at McGonagall and the Weasleys. 

“Perhaps a little too much, your mother was always good at charms and transfigurations.” The transfigurations teacher said.

“Are you saying my mother was unfaithful? That she and Snape had an affair?” Harry was incensed now.

“Not at all but there is no doubt that Severus is your father and that Lily Potter was your mother. It is coded within your DNA.” Madame Pomfrey calmly said.

“I think I might have an explanation.” Mrs. Weasley quietly said. Mr. Weasley patted her on the back and sat with her.

“I think it should be best if we left.” Bill, Charlie, George, Percy, Neville, Andromeda and Ginny left. They felt as if it wasn’t their place to be there. 

Ron and Hermione stayed as moral support; it wasn’t easy to forget a year of travelling together. They were always there for each other; Ron was not leaving again.

The Malfoys did not attempt to move but Harry didn’t care anymore. He wanted to know what was happening. His world was crumbling, all his life he’d been deceived but this. It didn’t make sense but it did, Snape had been in love with his mother; they were best friends at some point. 

“Mrs. Weasley, please just tell me, what do you know?” Harry rubbed his forehead and lay down on his cot.

“Lily, Alice and I became friends at the Order of The Phoenix meetings. We had so much in common; I didn’t know them from school. I was already out when they went to Hogwarts.” 

“They helped me with the kids sometimes. It wasn’t safe to leave them at home so Arthur and I always took them to the meetings. We became friends; I was already pregnant with Ron when your mother came crying one night. She was upset; her marriage to James was crumbling. Lily felt asphyxiated; she never truly loved James you see. James changed; he was a good husband, a cocky man but a good man. Your mother tried, but it wasn’t there, she just couldn’t love him like he loved Severus. That night she confessed to Alice and me that she was seeing Severus again.”

Molly had tears in his eyes, “she was scared, every week Severus would come and visit her but that week he didn’t. Your mother knew that Severus was a deatheater, at that point we were sure he was working for You know who. She was desperate for news and went to the place were the Order was holding a meeting. There she discovered there had been a raid and that Severus had been one of the casualties.”

“We went back to her place, we held her as she cried and threw things all over. We heard a noise outside and there he was. Severus was covered in blood and shaking with the after effects of the cruciatus curse.”  
“I will never forget Lily’s face, it was a combination of worry and relief. She knelt down on the floor and kissed him.” 

“We patched him up and left them. Lily made us swear that we would never tell anyone and we kept our promise until today. I wanted to tell James so many times but it just didn’t feel right. Your mother would light up whenever she had her meetings with Severus.” 

“They had plans you know, Lily got pregnant she was so happy; there was not a doubt in her mind that your dad was Severus, she was sure. But it was too risky then; Dumbledore went to her house that night and told them about the prophecy. He asked Lily about the pregnancy and she confirmed it. James went crazy that night; it was obvious that the child was not his. But James loved Lily and agreed to go into hiding with her and the unborn child.”

“She wrote a letter to Severus, in there she explained that she was expecting James’ child and that she did not want to see him again.”

“I remember that night, Severus came home almost unconscious from all the alcohol he drank that night. He kept saying ‘Lily left me’ I didn’t make the connection but Lucius he came close to hitting him that night. Lucius was harsh and told him that the mudblood wasn’t worth it.” Narcissa said sadly while looking at Harry.

“Your father, your real father. He loved your mother Harry; of that I’m certain. That was the first night of many more; Severus would come home and cry desperately. We were always good friends; he’s been the only friend I ever had. He finally told me all about his Lils; she was married and therefore forbidden for him. I discovered that Lils was Lily Potter the night the Dark Lord killed the Potters.”

“Severus tried to commit suicide, he left me a note, I remember it clearly: I don’t want to do this anymore without her.”

Narcissa sobbed and Draco hugged her. “I managed to get to Spinner’s End on time. He was drunk and confessed everything to me. Severus has never trusted anyone; he made me take the unbreakable vow before telling me everything.”

Harry was in shock there was no doubt now. These two women never liked each other they would not lie about these. He knew he was holding onto desperate hope here but he had to ask, “It doesn’t explain why I don’t look anything like Professor Snape.” 

“But Harry you do look like him a little I mean.” Everyone looked at Hermione like she had another head.

“Oh, honestly. Look at his hair now that it is longer; see how straight it is and look at his fingers. Those are Professor Snape’s, what about his bone structure and his ears. He might not be a carbon copy of Snape but the similarities are there.”

Ron agreed, “and if you take into consideration his personality there are more similarities to be drawn. Don’t look at me like that mate, you’re both stubborn and you can be pretty sarcastic and cruel when you want.”

“The mannerisms are there. You both pace when you’re nervous and tend to be hard on yourselves. Not to mention that both of you have the worst habit of scribbling on every piece of parchment that you find.” Minerva smiled, “as a student Severus drew the most complicated art work on the side of his homework and Harry you do the same. You are more alike than what you think.”

Harry was not in the mood to deal with this anymore. He knew everything he needed, his mother had been unfaithful and he was the product of an illicit affair. His biological father was Severus Bloody Snape, Bat of the Dungeons. 

“You won’t tell anyone about this. Not a word to anyone, please make sure no one knows about this. Tell the others this was a fluke, think of something. No one ever finds out of the connection Severus Snape and I share.”

Everyone nodded except for Malfoy who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching Snape’s bed.

“I trust you won’t say anything.” Harry addressed Malfoy.

“I won’t” it was all Draco said.

They all left the room except for Draco and his mum who were sleeping by Severus’ bed and Harry who was sleeping on his cot next to them.

Two days after Harry woke up early; it was a habit he acquired while living at the Dursleys and it just never went away. He didn’t want to get up so he moved around the bed for a while until he heard coughing. It was Snape; he was waking up Harry was about to call Madame Pomfrey when he saw Draco get up and yell for the nurse.

“Uncle, how are you feeling?” Draco asked, 

“Water please.” replied a raspy voice. The boy who lived saw as the potion master drank his water.

“I’m so glad you are awake. I’m sorry uncle, I should have known better.” Harry saw how Snape shook his head. 

“What happened? Is Potter alright?” Harry felt happiness in his chest, it was irrational but it felt good when Snape asked about his welfare.

“He’s fine, the light won; father is in jail but mother’s fine. She went to get some coffee from the kitchens. She will be back in no time.”

Draco gave a detailed account of the events during the battle. 

“Did Potter view my memories?” Severus asked tiredly.

“He did, he cleared your name with someone called Kingsley. He is acting as Minister; he collected your memories as evidence of your innocence. I enquired earlier; they cleared you late last night. Father will serve his sentence in our French cottage; he was able to get a pardon because of mother’s service to the Wizarding Community. Everything will work out in the end.”

“Don’t delude yourself Draco, we both know your mother is probably out of the country now. She knows it is too risky for her here; Cissy is prepared for situations like these. But don’t worry she is safe; you will go with her in a couple of months when everything is settled.”

“I won’t, I already told mother, and she is fine with my decision she’ll miss me but she knows that I can’t leave.”

“Oh, Draco. I wanted so many things for you; now everything is ruined. I made sure of that, I should have protected you more.” Severus closed his eyes.

“Don’t worry uncle, we’ll get through this.”

Harry saw something that made his heart wrench, Draco embraced the older man and he let him. They were hugging, that was supposed to be his place. He was entitled to that hug not Draco Fucking Malfoy. Harry was his son, but he didn’t want the older man to know that; it would be so uncomfortable for him and Snape to have that type of relationship. It was best if everyone kept quiet he just hoped Snape didn’t ask about his recovery.

Draco quieted and waited as the school nurse checked over her patient. He was very weak and was likely to stay in the infirmary for at least another week. Severus remained quiet during the examination.

“Severus I just want to say I’m sorry for doubting you. I just, well I’m happy you are alive.” Madam Pomfrey said while checking his pulse.

The patient nodded and looked out of his window. That was the entire acknowledgement he was going to give Poppy Pomfrey. She had been one of the few people who knew all about his injuries and she had always been detached and professional. 

Harry saw the exchange and wondered whether the Potions Master trusted someone other than the Malfoys. Snape had not asked about him anymore, he seemed content with just knowing that he was alive and had won.

The boy who lived kept quiet the whole time and observed his “father”; the older man closed his eyes and seemed to go to sleep. “He’s alive, the boy is alive.” Then Harry heard a choking sound; like a laugh and a sob. He peeked out of his curtains and saw Snape rubbing his eyes tiredly and laying back again his pillows. 

Severus Snape slept peacefully; he was not expecting to survive the war but here he was alive and apparently he was going to make a full recovery. According to Poppy Draco and Narcissa had donated blood. Severus knew about his high tolerance to blood replenishing potion and it didn’t make any sense that he should be awake right now. The Malfoys’ blood was just a temporary fix; he would ask Poppy about it later when he was feeling less heady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here's another chapter :)

Chapter 3

Severus woke up to the sounds of two people arguing; “You have to tell him Mr. Potter. He deserves to know about this.”

“Professor, please stop. I know he has a right to know but it is best if he doesn’t know. This would be a terrible shock; I want him to be happy. If he learns about this now it will completely break him. Don’t you see? He hates me enough as it is. Please keep this to yourself.”

“He will eventually discover everything. You don’t know him like I do, he is very inquisitive and he won’t be happy with Poppy’s explanation for long.” 

“I will tell him; but when I’m ready and when he is ready. I can’t just blurt out that he is my father.” “Well yes, you had an affair with my mum and as it happens I’m your son. Yes, I tried to kill you and yes you hate me but could we forget about all those times I wanted to murder you? Or when you were unnecessarily cruel and rude to me?”

Severus was lost after the first few sentences; he knew they were talking about him after Minerva talked about Poppy. He wanted to know what they were hiding from him; probably that he was going to serve some sentence in Azkaban. What he heard after left him bewildered. He could not be the brat’s father, Lily; his Lily had lied to him. This had to be a nightmare; the boy looked, thought and behaved like Potter. He could not be his son and that was final.

He said it loud and clear, “you are not my son. You are James Potter’s son; your mother was Lily Potter. She and I were friends and became lovers while she was married to your father; she decided to end the affair shortly after becoming pregnant.” Severus said all of this while looking to a fixed point in the wall.

“I understand sir, I want to thank you for all your help during these past years.” Harry said. He left the infirmary after putting on his glasses.

“Severus, I understand this is hard to assimilate but Harry is your son. If it wasn’t for him you would be dead now. Lily confided in Molly and Alice; Molly knows about the letter Lily sent you explaining her pregnancy.” Minerva tried to pat his hand but the younger man quickly avoided any contact.

“Consider my recovery an anomaly; Harry Bloody Potter is not my son. Lily lied to Mrs. Weasley; I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Leave me the hell alone.” Grumbled Snape while glaring contemptuously at the older woman; this was a nightmare. All he wanted was peace and quiet, to forget about everything.

Harry ran away from the infirmary; hearing Snape confirm his thoughts gave him no satisfaction. Intellectually he knew that Snape was not likely to acknowledge him but experiencing Snape's rejection hurt. It was the story of his life; he had good friends and people who cared about him but his real family always rejected him. 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself and block the pain but it was fruitless. He remembered trying to please the Dursleys; all the Christmas and birthday cards he did for them. Aunt Petunia didn't even glance at them before throwing them in the rubbish bin. 

Those were his saddest memories but somehow Snape's rejection hurt more than Aunt Petunia's neglect. 

"Get over it Potter; this should not affect you. He’s made it perfectly clear; you don’t even like him.” While these statements were true in nature Harry couldn’t help feeling abandoned once again. “No one stays long enough; mum and James died. Sirius died because of you and the Weasleys lost Fred all because of you.”

Harry sighed and left the castle. He put on his invisibility cloak and left for London. He wanted to be alone and sleep this nightmare off.

Draco Malfoy also wanted to be by himself. He checked on his Godfather and went to his Wiltshire Manor; he entered his room and lay down on his bed. Mother was gone and father was under arrest. Draco cried; for him for his family and for all he had lost. He would always be a Death Eater, scorned and stigmatized for the rest of his life. 

Father always said that Malfoys were strong and smart, “we will always be on top”. The Malfoy heir laughed ironically. His entire world had changed, he was no longer respected; his family name was soiled. His future was gone; yes he was being an egotistic prat. It was going to be a long night at Malfoy manor.

During the next couple of weeks things progressed rather slowly. The Ministry started the search for rogue death eaters; Minister Shacklebolt devised the capture plan himself. Headmistress McGonagall oversaw Hogwarts’ reconstruction it was evident that the castle had endured a lot of damage. It would take the best team of wizards and witches to repair all the extensive damage; the castle was to be closed for a year. The press was desperate for news about the Savior of the magical community and the other war heroes. The first week the Daily Prophet requested interviews with the Golden Trio; they refused. Hermione and Ron were in Australia trying to undo the memory spells performed on Hermione’s parents. Although the witch was extremely brilliant it was proven a little difficult to reverse the spells. 

No one had seen Harry Potter since the day he left Hogwarts’ infirmary; he wrote to his friends and the Weasleys; according to his missives he was fine. He just needed time to come to grips with the war aftermath. Molly was immersed in her own grief; she was trying to live day by day. Arthur was her rock; he was being very brave. He consoled his wife and was calm enough to deal with George who moved back with them. Ginny tried to visit Harry but she just felt so out of place when talking to him; her ex boyfriend was broken and so was she. It was too painful seeing him and trying to connect with a shell of what used to be Harry Potter.

Severus had enough; the bloody press was driving him mad. A few hours after refusing to acknowledge Potter they had been outside of the school’s gates trying to get an interview out of him.

“Tell them to shove off; I won’t speak about the war, nor Lily Potter. They should be grateful, the Light won. That is all they should know.” Hissed to Potions Master to Poppy who alerted him about the press’ intentions.

Once he was able to move from his bed he’d magically packed up his belongings and gave Minerva his resignation.

“Severus please, you can’t do this. Reconsider; we need you here please.”

“I can and I will Minerva. This is my final word.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I’m tired, I never liked teaching and let’s face it we both know that people around here hate me and the feeling is mutual” he said with a sneer, he wanted to hurt her. He wanted Minerva to feel the pain he felt this past year. He remembered well the glares, the poisonous words and the looks of pure hatred.  
“I… Severus, please you have to know how ashamed, how much I regret hurting you.” Her voice broke and Severus could see glistening tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. This only made Severus angrier, manipulation at its best, he thought.

“Do not pretend to care Professor. You could not care less about my feelings or me; don’t try to guilt me into staying. It won’t work.” He glared at her and waited for her response.

“Severus don’t, you are my friend, and you’ve been like my son.” He didn’t let her continue. He cruelly laughed.

“Your son” he hissed, “where were you when Lupin almost killed me my sixth year? You’ve never cared about me, you ignored every single incident involving the marauders and me.”

“Where were you when I came bloodied and bruised from the Dark Lord? These past three years have been hell on earth for me; if it wasn’t for Poppy I would be dead, Dumbledore’s spy and the Dark Lord’s lackey. You have been silent Minerva McGonagall; another spectator, never once protesting on my behalf.” His voice became barely audible while Minerva sobbed uncontrollably.

“I didn’t know, he never told us anything about your role as spy. Dumbledore said you were fine, I never imagined anything of this magnitude. Severus be fair; every time I asked you said you were fine.”

“That only proves how good I am at deception.” Without any other words Severus Snape left Minerva sobbing in her office.

He disillusioned himself and his possessions; after a muffliato or two he was able to dissaparate to his house at Spinner’s End. Once there he carried his bags to his room and took a nap. He was tired, he wanted to get away to leave everything behind and not bother with anything. He wanted to stop thinking about Potter and the inevitable fact that he was his son and that he had made his own son’s life a living hell. Severus Snape hated the fact that he had a son and never got to raise him. He hated that his son was Harry Bloody Potter, the same boy who had been the bane of his existence since he was born. 

Severus vowed to protect Lily’s boy but that didn’t erase the fact that since the very beginning a part of himself had hated the boy. When Lily ended their affair he blamed it on her pregnancy, he had been right but for other reasons. Lily wanted to protect their son. He’d been such a fool, another regret for his long list of them. It was too much, he didn’t want to think anymore, and he was exhausted. Severus closed his eyes and embraced oblivion. 

He decided that leaving was the best option for him; England had nothing for him anymore. Maybe he would take Draco with him; the boy needed him. Severus needed to forget about the war and these last twenty years.

Two days after leaving Hogwarts his godson turned up outside of his house. Draco looked horrible; he had bags under his eyes and smelled of alcohol; in fact he almost fainted at his doorstep.

Severus pulled him up and carried him to his sofa. “Draco listen to me; stay awake.” This was not normal; Severus had been around an alcoholic most of his childhood. He’d seen Tobias when he was suffering from alcohol poisoning; his godson had the same haggard face and the shivering body.

The potion master took some vials out of his lab and made Draco drink several potions. He let the teenager rest; he would have a lot to explain tomorrow morning. This was not like Draco, Severus knew him since he was a baby. His godson was spoiled, arrogant he was bred to succeed and be in the highest ranks of the magical community. Since he was a little boy he’d been trained to take pleasure in the finest everything and to not indulge in vices. Lucius was very adamant when it came to abusing substances. Abraxas Malfoy was rumored to have died of Dragon Pox when in reality he had choked on his own vomit after a drinking binge. Severus went to sleep; he would come downstairs and check on his godson every hour. 

Draco woke up with a pounding headache; he did not recognize his surroundings. This was definitely not the manor, or the muggle pub he went by yesterday. Everything was coming back. Mother and Father were dead, he needed to forget that, and the pain was unbearable. Draco tried to stand up and dissaparate but tears were clouding his eyes and he didn’t even know where his wand was or where he was. He sat down again and cried, silent sobs wrecked his body. 

Severus walked down the stairs and saw Draco sitting, “Good, you’re up. Care to explain why you thought it was a good idea to drink yourself to stupor.”

Draco sobbed not caring anymore. He wanted to die; his family was dead. He was alone; this was not supposed to happen. He did everything he could to protect them, joining the Dark Lord. Going through this horrible year at school. His parents were dead, and nothing could bring them back.

“Draco, I’m speaking to you, look at me.” Severus stood in front of the young man and yanked his head up he saw his blotched and red face.

“They are dead uncle. I wanted to die; to be with them.”

“What? What do you mean they’re dead?” Severus didn’t have to ask whom he was talking about. He knew Draco could only be crying like this because of Narcissa and Lucius.  
“I got a letter with mother’s handwriting, a suicide letter. She went to our French state where father is arrested. The ministry wanted Father executed and mother prosecuted. Minister Shacklebolt sent me the notice a week ago; I met with our lawyers but there was nothing to be done so I arranged a way to escape to America. I thought only if we could get out of Europe we would be safe.” Draco sobbed and scrubbed his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me Draco? I could have asked for something a pardon, I could have painted your father as a spy.” Draco shook his head.

“We didn’t want to worry you. Dad was depressed and mum she just kept crying whenever we talked through the Floo. There was nothing you could have done; my family was to be the token of this war. The powerful Malfoys reduced to nothing because of their wicked ways.”

“Draco please, this could be a trap. Your mother is very resourceful, she could have faked the note.”

Draco got up and yelled, “Bloody listen to me, they are gone. She went to the estate and poisoned dad and herself. Read the fucking note.” Draco pushed a paper to his hands and dissaparated from his living room.

Our dearest Draco,

I know this is hard sweetheart but we are not going to America with you. We think you should go but we cannot be a burden to you and your future. Draco your father’s execution is scheduled for next week, I won’t allow it. I know you wanted us to be together but we can’t let you ruin your life. We made mistakes; we are not going to drag you with us. You deserve so much better love; you have been the most important person in our lives and most precious gift life gave us. Never doubt for one second, Draco you are loved, we’ve loved you since the first moment we saw you. We will always love you Draco, understand that we are doing this because it is the only way. We did you wrong love, but we are trying to fix this. 

Love,   
Mother and Father.

“Oh, Narcissa. What have you done?” Severus crumpled the paper and left for Malfoy Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you are aware; it is Harry Potter Weekend ☺. I have been glued to my TV since Friday afternoon. The half-blood Prince is about to end so I knew it was time to post here. I don’t know about you guys but I feel so nostalgic and inspired when I see the HP movies especially when is time for the last film. Alan Rickman’s portrayal of Severus Snape is simply too perfect for words ☺ Enjoy

Harry was so tired; he was hurting badly. It hurt to stay awake, he was dulling the pain with alcohol. He knew it was wrong but he just wanted to sleep without nightmares. Every night he saw their faces; mocking faces. He saw his mum, James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. They blamed him for their deaths and they were right. Other nights, the worst nights, he dreamed about having a family. Mum would be there and James; but suddenly James yelled at him, “you’re not my son.” Snape would laugh and reject him all over again. “Do you really think I could love you? Pathetic. You’re worthless no one has ever truly loved you.”

He was going to the Burrow today. Mione and Ron came back last week. Hermione’s parents were safe and sound, after spending a week with their daughter in Australia they were ready to go back home. According to Hermione her parents were trying to make sense out of her tales about Voldemort. They were extremely happy to know that she was safe but terribly confused and somewhat hurt. 

He was supposed to get ready. Get a shower and show up at the Burrow. He went trough the motions without really paying attention, he shaved, tried to eat something for breakfast. He filled and took a bottle of vodka and left for the Burrow.

This house was always so noisy; he felt a little better when he noticed that it was still noisy as ever. As Harry was walking he saw Luna, Dean and Neville talking by the pond. They were laughing at some joke Seamus just told. 

“Harry, good to see you mate!” Dean came up and hugged him. 

“Where have you been, we’ve missed you at these meetings.” Dean said. Harry was aware that the Burrow had become the place to be every Sunday. Molly and Arthur were trying to deal with their grief and discovered that having people over distracted them and made life easier. Molly and George were doing so much better now.

“I was busy but now I’m here that’s what matters.” Harry said with a small smile. He made small talk with his friends until he was ready to go inside.

As he walked inside the house he saw Mrs. Weasley softly singing and making lunch for her guests. 

“Harry dear, didn’t see you there.” She hugged him and the young man hugged her back fiercely. He missed these hugs; they always made him feel better.

“I meant to come earlier but I didn’t know if you wanted me here.” Harry said into her hair.

“Nonsense, you are always welcome here love. How are you doing? You are very thin Harry.” Molly said as she looked at him.

“I’m fine Mrs. Weasley seriously.” Molly scowled a little but changed the topic.

“Hermione and Ron are about to get here, they went to get the Grangers.” 

“Oh, that’s right. I was looking for them earlier.” Harry looked down at his feet 

“George and Percy are outside with Angelina if you want to talk to them.” That was really the last thing Harry wanted to do. He felt guilty about Fred’s death and seeing George wouldn’t make it any better.

“That’s alright Mrs. Weasley I’ll wait for Ron in his room.” He said with a frown.

“Harry are you all right?” she came close to him and patted his cheek. He didn’t deserve all of this, the affection, the smiles and admiration. Couldn’t they see? This was his entire fault.

“I’ll go lay down.” he practically ran up the stairs. On his way up he bumped into Ginny. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you Harry.”

“Don’t be I shouldn’t be in the way.”

“Aren’t you going downstairs to the party?” Ginny asked, never once did she look into his eyes. For Harry it was clear that any romantic relationship with Ginny was over. They were too uncomfortable with each other.

“I guess all see you later, “ Ginny ran back downstairs.

Harry entered his best mate’s room and opened his vodka bottle. He drank it all; when he was finished he went back downstairs to face the music.

The garden was crowded; there were people talking and some people were even dancing. He saw Ron talking to an older man who seemed to be Hermione’s father. 

“Harry mate, you’re here.” Ron happily approached him, he smiled it was good to see a happy Ron.

“I got here earlier but wasn’t feeling too well.” 

“You’re here, come here. This is Edward, he is Hermione’s dad and this is Helen, Hermione’s mum.”

“Very nice to meet you. Your daughter is brilliant.” Harry smiled, he was a little tipsy and it felt good to interact with people and feel happy again. These people didn’t really know him so he felt at ease talking to them.

He spent half an hour chatting with the Grangers and answering Ron’s questions about the muggle life.

“Harry!” Hermione approached him and hugged him. 

“It is so good to see you, I missed you. Why didn’t you write more? We have to get you an owl. I now you loved Hedwig but it’s time to reconnect with the world. Are you going back to Hogwarts? Ron and I are going. We’ll have to commute because the castle is still very damaged but Professor McGonagall assured me that there will regular classes starting September 1st. Oh, I’m so happy to see you.” Hermione said all of this while smiling and hugging him.

“Bloody hell Mione, let him breathe, and I said I’m just taking the N.E.W.T.S.” Ron said. 

Hermione turned on him and said “We going through our seventh year. How are we going to get jobs and a flat if you don’t finish your schooling.” She glared at him; Ron smiled and pecked her on the mouth.

“Fine, love. We’ll do whatever you want.” He said while lovingly looking at her. 

“He’s a fast learner. It took you four years to accept my every order and command.” Helen said while looking at Edward who pinched her side.

“Well Helen, Ron has had seven years of training.” Harry said smiling when Ron scowled at him.

“Oi Harry, that’s not funny mate.” But Harry and the Grangers were laughing and soon Ron and Hermione were laughing too.

Harry spent a couple of hours talking to people and drinking; as the day wore on he kept on drinking. It was harder for the Weasleys and the Grangers to not notice Harry’s drunken behavior. 

“Mate, I think you’ve had enough.” Ron tried to take a bottle of firewhisky away from him but Harry was strong enough to move away.

“Now, now Ronniekins, let me finish my bottle.” Slurred Harry, he saw the blood drain off his best mate’s face. He then remembered that the twins used to call him that.

Harry looked directly at him, “you have every right. I reckon it is my fault he’s dead.”

“Harry, don’t. It wasn’t your fault.” Ron said tiredly.

“But it is, don’t you see?” Harry raised his voice, he saw George approaching him.

“Not you. Please not you.” The boy who lived whispered. Suddenly George was there, right by them.  
“Harry, are you feeling well mate?” Harry saw his opportunity; surely George would see it his way.

“George, great to see you. You’ll see it my way. Ron doesn’t want to listen, he’s trying to spare my feelings but we all know that Fred’s death is my fault.” Harry laughed mirthlessly.

George shook his head, “mate, it is no one’s fault. We all knew there was a battle going on. We all wanted to fight, we wanted to get rid of You Know Who and we did mate. I know this is hard, I miss him every day but he’d want us to move on.”

“This is rubbish, stop sugar coating things. I do not need your pity, people are dead and it is all my doing.” Harry yelled this. Everyone was looking at him right now, the Grangers were perplexed, and Hermione had tears in her eyes. The rest of the Weasleys looked sadly at the scene. Arthur walked toward them.

“Harry, son you’ve had a lot to drink. Calm down, let’s give you a sober up po…”

“Oh, shut it. You’re not my father.” He angrily interrupted.

“My father doesn’t care about me. He’s probably taking care of Malfoy. I suppose is better that way.” 

At this point harry had taken out his wand. He was about to dissaparate and an army of Weasley’s took out their wands to stop him. 

Harry laughed at seeing them draw out their wands.

“Seriously, you think you can stop me.” Harry hissed; he scowled and silently disarmed all of them, he dissaparated immediately.

Everyone stared blankly at the space where he’d been. “I really could not believe he was related to him, until now. Did you see his face, that was all Snape, and the signature magic trail left behind, that’s clearly Snape’s” Bill said. 

“Bill, that’s not important now. We have to look for him, he’s drunk, and he could do something stupid.” Molly said. 

“Right mum, he’s probably back at Grimmauld Place.” Percy interjected and took Hermione and Ron with him.

Arthur walked to his wife and hugged her, “he’ll be fine. The boys and Hermione will find him and bring him here. We’ll take care of him sweetheart.”

Arthur didn’t know it but he was wrong, they would never see Harry Potter again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys. Keep reading and reviewing :)

Chapter 5

Harry’s head had cleared a little, he was still tipsy and was glad that he had all of his body parts with him. Dissaparation was tricky business; he looked around and saw that he was apparently in muggle London; he bumped into a man who was muttering about a football match or something. Harry saw a pub sign and went in.

The place wasn’t nice exactly, some women looked particularly trashy. Some of the men were openly leering at them asking for prices. This was the first time Harry was at one of these places; he clearly stood out openly gawking at the usual patrons. He went to the bar a saw a familiar head of blond hair.

“Malfoy, what in the bloody world are you doing here?” said man turned to him and laughed, he was clearly drunk.

“Potter, good to see you. Wait, you’re a Snape now.” Draco drunkenly said, he then laughed like he just told the best joke in the world.

“Piss off, you git.” Harry chose to ignore him; he didn’t want to fight with his childhood nemesis. 

“What’s your poison boy?” the bald bartender asked Harry.

“Vodka, don’t bother with glasses bring the bottle.” 

He was really curious, so he asked a little rudely, “Why aren’t you with mummy and daddy?” 

Draco looked at him sadly, not bothered by the taunting words. “They’re dead, but after tonight, I’ll be with them. I just need three more whisky bottles or so.” Draco smiled into his glass. 

Harry felt bad, he never knew his parents but he knew what to be without them felt like, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Draco snorted, “of course you didn’t, they just died. Shit hasn’t hit the fan yet. I wonder what the ministry will do now that their star prisoners are dead.”

“If it is any consolation, they won’t use you. I’ll declare on your behalf.” Harry said before taking a gulp of his bottle.

“I failed, I just wanted to keep them safe. Now, I’m on my own and I’ve never been more scared in my life. I can’t believe they’re gone.” Draco confessed to his sworn enemy.

“I know how you feel, I am alone too.”  
“I guess I should be fair, I have uncle Severus. I am sure he’s looking for me right now. He is the only one that will miss me once I’m gone.”

Harry looked sadly at his bottle. “I’m sure he will.” Harry didn’t know why he did it but after he finished his bottle he said to Malfoy. “Do you really want to do it? Die I mean?”

“I do.” Draco said resolutely.

“I think about it, what it would be like. These past weeks have been hell on me. I want to leave all of this, be finally free of all of It.” Harry made a decision, he deserved freedom and he was getting it.

“There are poisons in my Godfather’s place. We could go there and drink them.” Harry said. He came across the poisonous cabinets in the basement the other night when he was looking for something to drink.

“Very well Potter, lead the way.” This blood poisoning shit wasn’t working; father had made it seem like if he drank more than a bottle of alcohol he would be dead. Apparently father was wrong, well wouldn’t be the first time. 

There wasn’t much to think about, both men were very drunk and depressed. They walked out of the pub and dissaparated. Harry didn’t know how but suddenly both of them were inside Grimmauld Place.

“Come on Malfoy, the poison is downstairs.” They clumsily climbed down the stairs, Draco boringly looked around while waiting for Potter.

“Hurry up Potter, I want to get this done already.” 

“Hush Malfoy, I’m trying to read. Here found it.” Draco came closer and kneeled to Harry’s level.

“Stupid Potter, this reads “Use with caution very powerful; no antidotes. Only to be used when the end is near.” This could be anything.’’

“So we want to die, this is perfect you idiot.” Harry said while giving one vial to him and taking one for him.

“You do have a point; ok bottoms up.” 

They drank all the contents in their vials. It was just like that; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy achieved their goal. They welcomed oblivion at the same time.

Severus spent the whole day looking for his godson; he would have tried a locator spell but he had taught Draco better than that. The Malfoy heir did not want to be located. 

“Where could he be?” the potions master wondered. He tried the Manor first; he knew Draco could not be in any magical establishment. He didn’t want to be seen by people who knew him. That left him with muggle England. He could be anywhere. Severus had known Draco all his life; he’d never been to anywhere muggle.

Snape spent the whole afternoon and part of the night looking for him; Draco was dangerous to himself; he really hoped that his sense of self-preservation was greater than his grief. He tried a locator spell again without any hope really. But there it was, in a small parchment, 12 Grimmauld Place.

He didn’t have time to think, he apparated to the old Order of the Phoenix quarters. He entered the deserted house, he heard wailing, the sound that kittens and babies make. He ran downstairs to the basement and the sight he encountered knocked the wind out of his lungs. There in the middle of what appeared to be clothing and bottles were two babies. 

“What in Hades?” the babies were making mewling sounds; they were not crying but they clearly wanted something.

He really did not have a lot of experience with babies. He was around when Draco was a baby but Narcissa was always there. He interacted with his godson when he was a toddler really.

“People do this all the time, they have babies and take care of them. I’ll grab them; take them to St. Mungos and have them examined.” Severus approached the little creatures. 

He picked up the blond first, the baby grinned at him toothlessly and tried to grab his nose. Severus secured the boy ad picked the green-eyed baby. He wasn’t shocked to see the lightening scar on the baby’s forehead. Those green eyes were unmistakable.

The babies faced each other and grinned; they tried to reach for each other with wide eyes. This was totally surreal, if his guesses were correct these babies were his godson and Potter. Who would have thought that they would be amused by each other and giggling to each other.

Severus was about to collect the bottles on the floor when voices startled him.

“Perce, we where here not twenty minutes ago and he wasn’t here. What makes you think he will be now?” that was young Mr. Weasley’s voice.

“Ron’s right, we have to keep looking” Ms. Granger said.

“Listen, I know he’s back, when we tried to locator spell it brought us back here.” Other Weasley, obviously they were looking for Potter.

“Professor, what are you doing here? Why are you carrying two babies?” Percy asked.

“As always you Gryffindors pointing out the obvious, I came looking for Draco and the locator spell brought me here where I found these two babies. I believe these are Potter and Draco.

At the sound of the name Draco the blond baby giggled; Hermione couldn’t help but smile his way. Harry looked warily at all the strangers and decided they were not worth his attention. He glanced at them again and they lay his head on Severus warm shoulder.

Severus felt how the baby nuzzled him until he found a comfortable position. Draco squirmed and reached out for Hermione. All that hair distracted him; he wanted to touch it, put it in his mouth. Hermione came closer and took the baby from him. 

“What a beautiful baby; of course you’re not Malfoy. You’re a precious little boy. Yes you are.” She poked the baby’s middle and he giggled playfully and grabbed strands of hair. He let out a high-pitched squeal when the pretty woman noticed him.

“Oh, he likes me, he’s so adorable.” She said with a giggle.

“Mione, now is not the time to play with them. We have to think carefully about this.”

"Professor, are you sure? How could this have happened? I mean isn't there anything you can do to make sure they really are Harry and Malfoy?" Ron warily looked at the green-eyed baby who sucked on his thumb while looking sleepier by the moment.

Severus contemplated the situation, he was sure that the blond baby was Draco. "Ms. Granger could you please check the baby's lower back. Draco had a small star shaped birthmark. All Malfoys have it."

The young woman turned the baby and there it was, the star birthmark. "So this is definitely little Draco, what about that other baby?" She asked.

Severus sighed, "I can see the beginning of the lightening scar. But that is not really proof, Mr. Potter's scar was a magical one and it faded after the Dark Lord fell."

"Professor, you're his father, you could solve this once and for all. Apart from the black hair and green eyes this baby doesn't resemble any of the baby pictures Harry has shown us. Please if you do a simple paternity test we will know for sure." Ron said pleadingly.

"This nonsense has to stop. Potter is not my son: Poppy is wrong" Severus said shaking with fury. The baby in his arms picked up his anger and started to wail. Severus tried to give him to Percy but the baby cried even more.

The baby kept reaching for Severus, wailing angrily when Percy tried to secure his hold on him.

"Oh, give him to me you useless boy." Severus said, Percy blushed and gave the little boy to the Professor.

Severus rocked the baby until he calmed down, he watched the boy then. He looked directly into his eyes and cooed, the man couldn't help but give him a small smile.

He had to do it; maybe this boy wasn't his after all. He recited the spell a purple light enveloped the little one.

"What does purple mean?" asked Ron. 

"He's my son." Said a surprised Severus; he didn’t have time to come to terms with his own revelation. Ron decided to speak then.

"Ok, we know they are Harry and Malfoy. What do we do know? Why are they babies?" Ron was trying to make sense out of this whole situation.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't know exactly what is happening either. Could you could collect those bottles please. I believe the best course of action is taking the babies to Hogwarts or St. Mungos."

Surprisingly it was Percy who stopped him, "you can't. The ministry has developed a new protocol. Every incident is to be reported to the ministry. I'm sure that if these were Harry and Malfoy they would prefer to not have the public to know about this situation.

Snape agreed but he could not think about anywhere else to go. "What do you suggest Mr. Weasley?"

"Take the babies to a muggle hospital, have them examined tonight. First we have to know if they are healthy, we could go from there.”

"Percy is right. We don't want to draw a lot of attention to us. We have to be very careful; Professor you are going to take the babies. You are old enough to not cause suspicion.”

“Oh yes, because a thirty eight year old man with two babies demanding full medical examination is so very common.” Snape said sarcastically.

“Don’t be daft, you’ll be victims of a car crash. I will modify the doctor’s memories. Once we are sure the babies are healthy we’ll talk to Professor McGonagall. You have to examine the bottles and your lab at Hogwarts has the best technology.”

“Very well Miss-Know-it-all.” Said Severus with a sneer.

Years ago Hermione would have squirmed in fear and embarrassment; but now she just shrugged her shoulders and replied, “Don’t get angry just because I’m able to think faster.”

The Potions Master chose to ignore that comment and left the room billowing his robes. A sleepy Harry who nuzzled into his shoulder ruining the menacing exit, his former students looked at each other. They would have found this moment so funny if it wasn’t for the fact that the Savior of the world was a baby.


	6. chapter 6

Amelia Williams had a busy day; she was working the night shift today. She loved her job; caring for babies made her happy but she was really tired. She knew she should have not accepted those tickets to see Radiohead in exchange of working the night shift in the E.R. The thirty year old had seen about ten kids with ear infections and the sniffles. The parents were always a mess especially when the kids were young.

She was the first to spot the black haired man and the teenager. They were talking softly and carrying two babies.

“Professor, act normal. We’ve rehearsed our stories; everything will be fine. Just don’t get nervous.”

“Please Ms. Granger are you forgetting who I am. I was a bloody spy for almost twenty years. I don’t get nervous.”

The man looked up and made eye contact with her. Those eyes mesmerized Amelia; they were the darkest eyes she had ever seen. They looked at each other until she decided to approach them.

“How can I help you sir?” Severus heard the question. He failed to answer. He was very distracted by her hair. It was red; not Weasley orange/red nor was it Lily’s dark red hair. This was fire red hair, vibrant, beautiful red hair, Severus looked at her eyes they were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She had freckles and a round face. 

Ms. Granger interrupted his musings by clearing her throat, “the babies need a check up.”

“What’s the problem?” the redhead asked.

“We just came out of a car accident, this was the closest hospital.” The man said. Amelia watched his lips move and his voice enveloped her. He had a beautiful voice.

“We’ll need to examine all of you. I will take the babies with me.” She said.

“We are fine, you just need to check on the babies.” Severus said while looking directly into her eyes. 

Amelia felt compelled to do as he said, she led the couple and the babies to a cubicle. She proceeded to check on Harry first and then on Draco. Once she finished the examination the pediatrician talked to the young woman and the older man.

“They’re both fine, healthy. I have not asked, but how old are they?”

“Do not worry Amelia Williams. You will forget about all this, we were never here. You were tired and decided to take a nap in your office.” Severus said and touched her temples. Amelia felt faint and everything went dark.

“Professor what did you do!” Hermione placed the doctor in one of the beds and picked up Harry from the examination table. The baby scowled at her.

“She was asking too many questions. We know the babies are fine; let’s hope the Weasleys contacted Poppy and Minerva. We need to know if this is reversible.

They walked out of the hospital without glancing back. They apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, by the time they were there the babies were cranky. Apparition seemed to unsettle them; Hermione and Severus tried to comfort them but they were having nothing of it. 

“Good you’re here. We had to get mum and dad; they were going frantic without any news. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey are with them at the kitchen.” Percy said. Severus scowled; he stalked past Percy and entered the kitchen.

“Severus, what is going on? One minute we are all worried about Harry and now Ron tells us that Draco Malfoy and Harry are babies.” Arthur addressed the younger man.

Mrs. Weasley took pity on him; she took Draco from him.“Mr. Weasley, I am as confused as you are. I summoned Minerva and Poppy in order to understand what is happening to these babies.”

“I will use Hogwarts’ facilities to study the contents of the bottles found next to the babies. Poppy you will assess the babies and their magic, I want a full report on their magical well being.”

“I expect to have some results by tomorrow morning. Please Poppy send a house elf if you find anomalies.” With that the potions master left the house.

Minerva immediately followed him; she wanted to talk to Albus about this whole situation.

Those left at Grimmauld Place got to work; Poppy recruited Molly and Hermione to help her with the babies’ examination.

“Please Ms. Granger would you please hold Mr. Malfoy, he seems to like your hair.”

Madam Pomfrey was right, little Draco was happily pointing at her hair. “Molly I want you to take Harry.”

Harry was fussing in Hermione’s arms. “He’s been like this since he left Professor’s Snape arms.”

Little Harry scowled at her, when Molly grabbed him; he looked at her and also scowled at her. “Now, Harry dear be a good boy for me.” She cooed at him and touched his middle. That action brought a smile to the baby’s face.

“I raised seven children, no one can resist tickling.” Molly said conspiratorially to Hermione, who seemed to be in love with the little blond boy.

“My Ron is going to get jealous Hermione.” Molly said chuckling.

“Oh, Mrs. Weasley, he is just so cute and adorable.” Said the young girl while blowing raspberries on Draco’s little stomach.

Molly laughed, she remembered being besotted with her own children when they were babies. “Dear, that’s the mother instinct in you. I’m afraid we women do tend to love little babies.”

Madam Pomfrey interrupted their talk, “Very well ladies, let’s get the boys ready.”

The nurse examined Harry first; she waved her wand around him and waited for the readings. “Effectively this is young Harry Potter; he is in fact six months old. His magic is intact. He appears to be in perfect health. His cognitive abilities are normal for his age.”

She moved on to Draco, she proceeded to do the same, “Mr. Malfoy, age: six months. He’s also in perfect health, cognitive and magical abilities are well within the normal range.”

“This means they don’t have any memories of us. I mean, you said their cognitive abilities are normal for their physical age. But these are two seventeen year olds.” Said Hermione while playing with Draco’s feet. 

“You are completely right Ms. Granger, these boys do not hold any memories the former Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter had. In other words they have reversed to when they were six months; untouched by the war and its effects.”

Molly and Hermione transfigured some of Harry’s clothing; they dressed the babies and set up two cribs in Harry’s room. The babies however were not sleepy and fussed. 

Hermione was getting a little flustered, “dear, it is best if we go back to the living room with the others. Draco and Harry will not sleep now. We’ll take them with us.”

The young girl nodded and picked up Draco from his crib, the women came downstairs. The Weasley Clan was in the kitchen; Percy and Ron had gone back to the Burrow. They explained everything to them and brought them back to Grimmauld Place. Once they were downstairs Molly transfigured a chair into a playpen and charmed some cups for the boys to play.

The adults watched with certain surprise how Draco giggled and tried to reach the dancing cups. Harry remained sitting and watching the people around him. The baby kept looking at Mr. Weasley and Percy. They had something in their eyes.

“Eh, eh, eh, eh” baby Harry yelled and pointed at Percy.” The man was puzzled, his mum made him go near the playpen; the little boy grabbed his face and took off his glasses.

Molly laughed when Percy scowled at the baby boy, “Let him be love, that was why he wanted you close. He needed your glasses.”

Percy smiled, when he saw his mum laugh. He missed that sound; his mother was happy. They sat close to the children and watched them play. Draco had the cups and was banging them together; he clapped his hands whenever the cups danced around again. Harry was playing quietly with the glasses; he put them in his mouth and chewed them.

Little Harry took the glasses and pushed them to his face. Arthur and Ginny chuckled; the others smiled when Harry became disenchanted with Percy’s glasses. Once the baby left the glasses he approached Draco. Harry pulled on Draco’s shoulder. “Ahh, ahh, ahh.” Harry pointed at the discarded glasses. Draco frowned and took the glasses and the cups. “Eh, eh, eh” the blond baby smiled and they played together for a while. 

The adults were perplexed to see the children playing and sharing toys. Sometimes Draco would giggle and Harry would clap; they bumped the cups and let cute laughs. “They seem happy. Harry, our Harry didn’t laugh anymore. He was always sad.” Said Ron.

“I know son, Draco seems happy too; I just wonder what happened.”

“Professor Snape will figure it out, he’s brilliant at potions.” Said George optimistically.

It wasn’t until early the next morning when an exhausted Severus Snape entered the house. He went right to the kitchen; there he found Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They were making breakfast.

“Oh, Severus is so good to see you.” Molly pulled out a chair and poured him some coffee. 

“Have some breakfast and then go take a nap. You must be knackered; now, don’t complain. The others are sleeping and will wake up soon; it’s better if you catch some sleep before we all start harassing you with our questions.”

He nodded and ate his breakfast; he was actually very hungry and tired. Severus had to agree with Molly in some respect. He knew the answers would come no matter what. If his guesses were right, and they usually were; all the Weasleys already knew about the babies. He wanted to know about the children.

After finishing his meal he asked Molly, “Where are Draco and Harry?” 

Molly saw the worry in his eyes, “They’re fine, sleeping in Harry’s room. Severus, I’m sorry but I have to ask, why did this happen?”

Severus looked defeated and with a sigh said, “they wanted to die, the potions were supposed to kill them.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Severus left a teary Molly downstairs; he went directly to where the babies were. As he entered he saw them peacefully sleeping in their little cots. Draco was hugging a blanket while Harry had decided to sleep on his back. The man caressed their heads and whispered, “my poor boys. Do you realize what you’ve done? There’s no turning point now, even if we were to find an antidote to the potions you wouldn’t have your memories back.” He watched them from the bed for a couple of minutes until his eyes closed from exhaustion. 

The potions master woke up a couple of hours later; he heard strange noises, giggles. He opened his eyes and saw the babies sitting and staring at each other. Severus got up and approached them. He saw how Harry immediately pushed up his arms and motioned for Severus to carry him. The man did; he secured him on his right arm, he then maneuvered and managed to jostle Draco into his other arm. 

When they went back downstairs Severus saw most of the Order waiting for him and his report. Minerva, Shacklebolt, Mrs. Tonks, and all the Weasleys with the addition of Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood. He was decided to remain calm and give his report. He put the children in the playpen and started.

“I see privacy is not an issue anymore. Very well, we will proceed accordingly.” He addressed the Weasley boys and the few adults.

“Two nights ago Draco came to my house, he was very drunk, I took care of him and let him sleep. The morning after he confessed to me that his parents had committed suicide.” He glared at Kingsley and hissed, “You sent him the notice of his father’s execution, and Draco tried to run away with his parents. Narcissa decided that it wasn’t worth it, she felt so guilty that she concocted a plan to kill herself and her husband. Lucius gave his full consent. Understandably Draco was devastated, he stormed out of my house. I looked for him the whole day and well into the night until I found him here as a baby.” Severus finished his tale; he waited for someone to tell him how did Harry end up with Draco.

Hermione spoke, “We were having a get together, and Harry showed up and started to drink. We all thought ok, he’s letting loose but then it became apparent that this was more than casual drinking. He got really upset and we couldn’t hold him.” Hermione looked fearful but she had to say it, “Sir, he was upset with you. He talked about his own father not wanting him, and people always leaving him. That is all we know, we came looking for him. We traced him to a pub and then here to Grimmauld Place.”

Severus was very adept at hiding his feelings. He had been a master spy for years, inside he was dying, he’d cause this. It was partly his fault; he might have pushed his own son to committing suicide. He carried on. “Very well, it is my personal belief that Draco and Harry were trying to commit suicide.”

The whole room was shocked; the potion master continued with his report. “Yesterday night I examined the contents of the bottle, the boys believed the bottles to be poisons, they were wrong. These potions belonged to Regulus, he crafted them for the death eaters. They were supposed to be imbibed as the last resort, in case any of them were captured. The Dark Lord deemed them to merciful and ordered Regulus to destroy them and craft him effective but simple poisons. It seems Black never got around destroying all of them.”

“There is no antidote for this potion, when we first started as death eaters Regulus and I were in charge of the Dark Lord’s lab. He talked about this potion he called it the “silence potion”. We could re-age them.”

“Good, let’s do that.” Ron said happily, Hermione shook her head. “Love, I think is not that simple.”

“Ms. Granger is right. The Silence potion erases memories; the children have their memories up until the age to which they were de-aged. Even if we find a way to re-age them, they won’t have any of their memories. I don’t know if they would have the same magical and cognitive abilities they had before.”

The people in the room were stunned to silence until Luna Lovegood spoke, “we should not interfere. Let them grow up; they are still Draco and Harry. They were sad apparently, now they have a second chance.” She said in her calm voice.

“Luna’s right I reckon, Harry wouldn’t talk to us for weeks. He was not handling things well, Mione said to let him have his space. But I think it is best to let him grow up.” Ron looked up to his mum and dad. “You could raise him, give him the childhood he didn’t have.”

Severus immediately stood up “I don’t think that is going to happen Mr. Weasley. I am his father; I will raise both Draco and Harry. We could do this the easy way or the hard way, we all know I can take my godson and son and basically disappear. Or we could all accept the fact that Harry is my son and that him and Draco will stay with me.”

Minerva looked at him with something akin to surprise, “Severus, we are all shocked and going through a lot. We should take some time and figure this out.”

“Minerva, I don’t need time to think or reconsider my decision. As said before I could easily disappear with the children.” Severus glared at the members in the room.

Molly stood up and said, “Severus has every right to raise Harry and Draco. I give you my full support; know that I will help you in every step in the way Severus.” 

“Mum, this is absurd, he doesn’t know a thing about children.” Charlie said while glaring at his former Potions Professor.

“Dear, that’s not a very good argument. Nobody knows anything when they first have children. Besides I just offered to help him, Andromeda and I could babysit the children.”

Andromeda, who was just recovering from the news of her sister’s death just nodded. She would gladly watch the babies, she had Teddy to look after too. 

“Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley, your help is appreciated.” Severus looked gratefully at the matriarch; the adrenalin had left his body. He realized that now he had two small children to look after, he would sure need these women to help him. Severus Snape came to the horrifying conclusion; he would have to play nice with these people.

Severus’ life had never been easy, he spent his childhood listening to his parents argue. His mother never showed him much affection and his father seemed to loathe him with all his being. From a young age Severus had learned to adapt to different circumstances; he had never been pleasant around people. He always preferred to be by his own or with people he considered to be worthy of him.

He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that at least Molly Weasley would have to have a prominent role in his life from now on. He didn’t know a thing about childcare; his best shot was to listen to the sometimes-annoying red head.

The rest of the people in attendance left the house shortly after Molly’s show of support.

Severus was not expecting Ms. Granger to come up to him, “Professor, I would like to be a part of Harry’s and Draco’s life. I just want to make sure you know that.” Said the young girl. The potions master studied her; her face showed defiance. Her stance was tense, as if she was waiting for him to attack.

“I presume Mr. Weasley will want the same thing, very well then we shall establish a possible visitation schedule. Please owl me; whenever you are ready.”

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something else but she decided to not push her luck. After all this was Severus Snape, she didn’t want to wait until Harry was eighteen to see him. The muggleborn was so surprised when Snape claimed Harry as his own, his best friend told her about the way Snape rejected him weeks ago. 

After thirty minutes of talking to Molly about the immediate things that he would need for the children and assuring Andromeda that her sister and brother in law were already buried in the French State Severus went upstairs; the children remained downstairs with Molly and Andromeda.

It was the best decision, he could not abandon Harry again; this was his second and last chance. He would not make the same mistakes again, how many times had he wished for a time-turner? Change everything, how he treated Lily, his decision to become a Death Eater. He could not do it over, but he had an opportunity to make Harry and Draco happy. To give them the happiness and normalcy of a life without the war, Severus closed his eyes and slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“I hope he knows what he’s doing, once he leaves those doors we won’t be around the kitchen to help him.” Said a worried Andromeda.

“He’ll be fine, he finally knows how to deal with messy nappies and he can tell the difference between Draco’s colics and Harry’s teething pains.” Molly said while playing with Harry who was on the rug trying to grab the moving pen.

“It’s only been two months since he got them. He’s not ready Molly, try and talk to him.”

Molly shook her head, “it is time Andromeda, Severus has to move away from Grimmauld Place. He is ready, and besides he can always write or dissaparate.”

“I still don’t like it, what’s with that insane idea of moving to muggle London? He would be perfectly fine and within safe distance if he moved to Godric’s Hallow, that’s close enough to your place and mine.”

“I’ll be sad to see them go too. But they have to, you know is the best choice. The press is going crazy. They don’t know anything about Harry or Draco, they are basically harassing Severus for information.” Molly sighed and got up to make dinner.

Tonight would be the last night her boys spent with her. She called them that, not just the babies but also Severus, she wouldn’t dare say it to his face but she saw Severus as a little brother now. One that you have to teach and be patient with, he was snarky and easily frustrated but was willing to learn and do his best when it came to taking care of his sons.

She remembered fondly how stressful it had been the first days.

“Mrs. Weasley this is madness, they won’t eat.” A frazzled Severus whispered.

Molly merely chuckled poured two bowls of cheerios. The babies saw them and started playing, eating and giggling.

“Of course, whenever you’re near they’re bloody angels.” Grumbled Severus as he sat near the kitchen door.

“Keep calm, you’ll get the hang of it in no time.” Molly washed some dishes and gave Severus some tips when it came to the boys eating habits.

“You have six month olds. They obviously need you but they are more independent now. They want to explore let them, be there for them but let them eat and make a mess.”

Severus frowned but kept her advice; he struggled with messy nappies and the fact that the children needed constant stimulation unless of course they were napping which seemed to happen not often enough.

Both Andromeda and Molly thought Severus was a good dad; little by little he became more aware of the children and their habits. Draco was always happy and giggly; he slept through the night unless he was colicky. His godson was better when it came to talking; he mumbled and pointed to things, he also was used to getting his way. Harry giggled when he was happy or trying to manipulate others. Others thought Severus was a little overboard but to the potion master it was plain, his son just had to let a cute giggle and people melted to his will. Harry was better when it came to spatial abilities and moving.

Andromeda had seen how the man played with the children, on the floor with broom toys and cars. His laugh was something else, he laughed with his whole face and his eyes, and those dark eyes sparkled whenever Harry smiled for him or when Draco touched his face.

Soon Molly was done with the food, Draco, Harry and Teddy were watching each other and giggling. Well, Harry and Draco were looking at five-month-old Teddy. Molly suspected they were entranced every time the little baby changed his hair color and texture.

“Thank you, Molly.” Said Severus as greeting, he stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a shrieking Harry. “Ahhhh” “up, up, up” Harry Potter loved when his daddy picked him up. He felt happy, secure, and so tall. The black haired boy had not yet called him anything. His daddy was always with him, besides he didn’t know how to make up the words.

“Harry, did you behave?” asked Severus seriously, the boy giggled and hugged his neck.

Severus smiled, and held the boy tightly. “They have both been good boys.” Draco looked up and put up his arms. In a practiced movement Severus picked his other boy. 

“How are you Draco?” The baby babbled, “duh, buh, bah,” 

Severus listened, “that’s wonderful Draco.” The baby laughed and dropped his head on the adult’s shoulder.

Severus was slowly learning to engage his children. Molly and Andromeda said that is was very important that he played with the boys and interacted with them. Severus obviously researched this, and was overwhelmed by the different magical and muggle studies that outlined the importance of early intellectual stimulation and interactions between adults and their children.

“Severus, were you able to move everything to your new house? Andromeda and I could probably stay with the boys until you have everything set up.”

“Molly please, we’ve been stalling. The house, the furniture, everything is set up. We are ready to move away.”

“I’m just making sure, Severus I know you are ready to move on but is this seriously the best choice? You could go back to Hogwarts and teach. Minerva would be ecstatic if you just owled her. She’s babysat the boys whenever she’s not busy with her duties.”

“No, I’m not going back Molly. I can’t, I hate teaching and the children. Ok, maybe not all of them just the ones who are incompetent. And please stop trying to push Minerva on me, whatever I had to say to her I did months ago. I don’t want to see her or talk to her.” 

“Severus she loves the children, she will probably want to see them…”

“She will see them, I have arranged a schedule in which you will have them some time during the week. You will call Minerva and she’ll visit you.”

Molly frowned, “you’re being unreasonable, why Minerva? Why are you judging her so harshly? All of us thought you were evil after Dumbledore’s death.”

Severus glared at her, “incorrect, you all hated and distrusted me before that event. Minerva however, trusted and seemed to care for me. I now understand that she never did, but while I was in the castle last year I thought she would forgive me, or something. Minerva shut me out, I tried to talk to her, explain but all she gave me were hatred looks and poisonous words.”

Molly was ready to argue again but the sad and defeated look in Severus’ eyes was enough to keep her quiet.

They had dinner, the babies fussed a little when it came to getting ready to dissaparate. Severus had stomach soothers, just in case the babies threw up on him.

Andromeda handed him his shrunk belongings, “everything you need is here, nappies, clothes, toys, some food. You will have to shop again in a couple of days, be careful, don’t talk to strangers and bloody call if you need anything.” She kissed him in the cheek and went back inside the house.

“Oh, don’t mind her, she gets overwhelmed.” Said a teary Molly. 

“Please don’t, I hate it when women cry. It makes me uncomfortable, stop now.” Severus used his teaching voice and Molly let out something between a sob and a chuckle.

“Remember to put the babies in their cribs after 8:00 PM, you know how they fuss if they are still up. Oh I’ll miss you so much.” 

Molly hugged them hard, Harry whined and glared at her, she was squishing him. Draco pulled on her hair. Severus half smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Be safe,” with that Severus and the children dissaparated, Molly went back inside, she had to tidy up the kitchen and then leave for the burrow. Andromeda was 12 Grimmauld Place’s owner as of tonight.

Once they landed in front of the house Severus prepared himself for what was next. Both the babies cried and fussed, fortunately they did not vomit.

Severus moved around his spot and hummed. The babies calmed; he made his way inside his new home. Once inside Severus carried the boys upstairs, he settled them in his cribs. He prepared two bottles for them, the boys seemed happy to take the bottles and sleep.

The parent went into the kitchen and drank a glass of wine. This was fine, he had finally sold Spinner’s End bought this house in London and accepted the research job at St. Mungos. He was done with Hogwarts, and its professors. This last month gave him a lot of perspective; he became aware that he had to get a part time job if he wanted to take care of the children. St Mungos was always interested in his research; if Severus was truthful he had wanted more time for his research for years. He jumped at the opportunity when the head of the research department contacted him.

It was settled; he would work on their lab from Monday to Wednesday 9:00 to 5:00. The rest of the days were his, he had full control of the lab, the pay was decent and finally he could decide to change the hours in case he wanted to.

Severus relaxed and thought about his “babysitters”, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley had offered to take the boys Mondays, Andromeda was able to take them Tuesdays and Molly would take them Wednesdays. 

He was finally ready to start all of this, his new life. Severus was unusually taking well to the kids. Draco was more easy-going; surprisingly the blond boy was very trusting and happy whenever adults picked him up. Harry was more reserved; he didn’t like a lot of people taking him. He bawled his eyes out the first time Longbottom picked him up.

He remembered that incident fondly, “Professor, I don’t…” a stuttering Neville held little Harry trying to soothe him but the baby was having none of it. Harry kept wailing and was getting quite red in the face, reaching for Severus.

Severus glared at the young man and took Harry, who calmed immediately. Both father and son glared at the Gryffindor. 

“He doesn’t like much. Must be a genetic trait,” muttered Neville.

“Don’t take it personally, he doesn’t like a lot of people at first glance.” Said Molly who was stirring some spaghetti sauce.

The now fulltime researcher reflected on how his life had changed. He now had two babies; he had to take care of them. Apparently he was not doing it alone, Molly Weasley kept coaching him. He was grateful; her children didn’t turn out to be so terrible. They were good men, brave if not brash, oversentimental and far too trusting but he supposed those were qualities one should cultivate. The war was over; Harry and Draco would not worry about alliances, strategies or plots against them.

A great influence on his decision to move to muggle London had been the fact that the boys would be better protected if they lived outside of the magical community. The bloody press would hound him and make the boys’ childhood complete nightmares. Severus would not hide the fact that the children were magical, but he wanted them be exposed to muggles. He wanted them to have both worlds, he wanted them to have balanced lives.

It was late, Severus decided to call it a night; he checked up on the babies and went to his room. The house was big for them, four rooms and one bathroom upstairs and another room in the first floor.

“Sleep well, boys.” He covered Harry and moved Draco a little.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Severus woke up to the sounds of Harry crying, he got out of the bed immediately. He went barefoot and found his son crying his eyes out, sitting in his crib. Once the baby saw him he lifted his chubby arms and reached for him. 

“Shh, I’m here,” he cradled the baby close to his heart, apparently the sound calmed Harry, the baby sniffled and pressed his ear to his chest.

“Did you have a nightmare? It’s a miracle you didn’t wake Draco.” Severus obviously did not expect Harry to answer but he was used to talking to the boys.

The adult hummed an almost forgotten lullaby his mum sang to him when Tobias was drunk and raging in the living room. The baby closed his eyes and sucked on his little thumb.

“Never worry Harry, I will be here. I won’t leave you ever again.” Severus kissed him on the head and placed him back on his crib. He checked on Draco and went back to his room, his boys usually slept through the night. 

The next morning Severus went into the boys’ room, he was greeted with a grumpy Draco, Harry was squealing and trying to grab the blonde’s attention but he was not succeeding. Draco groggily turned and went back to sleep while Harry kept making noises.

“Harry, would you behave? Draco wants to sleep, you should be sleeping.” Severus said seriously, the green-eyed baby smiled and blew a raspberry in Draco’s direction. 

The adult tried not to smile but it was impossible to not give into the cuteness of the black-haired babe. 

“Since you are anxious to start the day, I’ll get you ready first young boy.” Harry laughed and kissed his daddy’s cheek. The young boy knew this was his daddy, he was with him always; the baby giggled as his daddy changed his nappy and clothes.

“All ready, master what else will it be?” Severus poked Harry on his stomach and was rewarded with a cheerful squeal.

Draco decided to wake up thirty minutes later, Severus managed to give Harry a bottle and settle him in their playpen.

The blond boy blinked and proceeded to cry when he saw no one near him. Severus immediately ran up the stairs, he left Harry eating a bowl of cheerios.

“Hey Draco,” Severus picked the baby and came back downstairs to keep an eye on Harry. The potion master summoned Draco’s day clothes and gave him a bottle. 

He could sense the wards being lifted; Ms. Granger and Weasley must be about to knock on his door. Oh. There is it was the rapping sound he expected to hear. 

As he neared the door he could hear Ron Weasley chatting with his girlfriend.

“Professor Snape does have a nice house, also very nice neighborhood.”

“I’m nervous, what if he changes his mind? Ron, I want to see Harry and Draco so bad.” Hermione stopped her rant as Snape opened his door.

“Good morning, I was expecting you in about thirty minutes.” Even after all these years Ron still felt a little intimidated by his ex professor. 

The older man spoke before Ron uttered a word, “Don’t look so flustered Weasley I won’t do anything to you.”

“I’m sorry professor, habit I guess.” Answered a flushed Ron.

Severus decided to stop one of his favorites activities; terrifying teenagers. “Ms. Granger, I have left very detailed instructions about the children’s schedules. Should anything happen please do not hesitate. Apparate to the research lab.

The young woman nodded and went straight to the kitchen where the babies were. “There you are, are you happy to see me? She cuddled and squeezed each baby to her heart’s content. Ron was bewildered; he looked at Snape who looked just as astonished.

“Mione you saw them yesterday morning.” Ron said, to which Hermione answered, “hush, and now go get their toys we’ll be at the living room.”

“I’ve seen Molly in this mode, go and do whatever she tells you.” Said Severus as he prepared to take a shower and leave.

Severus got ready; he wore black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He missed his black robes; Andromeda bullied him into wearing something other than his beloved robes. “You are starting anew, didn’t you say you wanted to distance yourself from Hogwarts?” 

He had begrudgingly opted to listen to her advice but drew the line at wearing colored robes. “Absolutely not. I will wear muggle clothing, rather than wear silly robes.”

So he had done so, he bought muggle clothing, after years. He went to London and shopped for clothes. It was a very different experience from when he was a child; now he was able to browse and buy things, not just see them. He didn’t go overboard but he was able to say that he had bought nice things according to the sales clerk who helped him decide.

As Severus went downstairs he saw Ms. Granger gaping at him. “You look good.”

“Mione!” Ron hissed, she would be dead meat now.

“Thank you Granger” said Snape.

He kissed the babies’ foreheads; he nodded at his ex students and left the house. Severus closed his front door when a loud noise caught his attention.

“Shit, shit, shit.” An irritated redhead was picking up the contents of her purse and a trying to clean dirt out of books.

Severus was about to leave when she shouted, “oi, aren’t you going to help me!”

It was Amelia Williams the doctor from the hospital, he didn’t know why but he hastily crossed the path to the house next door. He crouched down to her level and thought that he saw some recognition in those blue eyes. “Are those important?” he asked before she could talk to him.

“They are patients charts, fuck, I wasn’t even supposed to take them out of the hospital. Stupid, bloody stupid.” Maybe it was the fact that he owed her for examining his boys, the next thing he knew her paper were back to good shape.

“How?” Amelia shook the former soiled paper.

“They weren’t so badly damaged, just a little bit of dirt. You could probably convinced people you spilled coffee or something.” Said a smiling Severus. This woman made him smile.

“Yeah, my eyes are just tired, I could swear they were soiled beyond repair.” They both stood up still looking at each other’s eyes.

“I’ve seen you before. I know I have, and your voice is so familiar.” Amelia said in a whisper as if she was talking to herself.

“I don’t think so, I just moved yesterday.” Keep it simple Severus.

“I have to go, thanks for helping. Bye” Amelia said as she walked to her car, Severus got out of her property.

“Amelia Williams, by the way.” She shouted as she sped off with in her car.

The wizard turned to a deserted alley and dissaparated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first day at his new job had been easy enough; he settled into his new office and got acquainted with his lab instruments. He knew what his research interest would be, for years he had been researching the after effect of the cruciatus and his effects on the Central Nervous system. He never had enough time to properly research it, with teaching, patrol duties and being a double spy he never had enough time to fully work on his meager findings.

As he prepared to leave he thought back to his brief encounter with Amelia Williams, it would impossible for her to remember him and the boys. He was a damn good wizard; surely she wouldn’t be able to… 

He stopped his train of thought as he dissaparated home. 

“Good Merlin, I thought they would never nap. Snape is a fucking saint; those are not boys. They are reincarnations of bloody Satan himself.”

“Harry was a little difficult today.” Said Hermione as she leaned back into her boyfriend’s arms.

“Mione get real, Harry is a nightmare in nappies. Hell, Draco’s a perfect little angel compared to him.”

“They just missed the Professor, that’s all, I never knew Harry was so attached to his dad. I mean we had to basically rock him for about an hour after Snape left.”

“I’m just glad we are doing this only once a week.” Ron then kissed her earlobe, and caressed her navel.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I cannot let you continue Mr. Weasley.” Said Severus, he was enjoying how Ms. Granger seemed to jump three meters away from her boyfriend and the unhealthy blush said boyfriend was sporting.

“Stop, now behave like the quasi adults you are and tell me how did my boys do?”

They didn’t miss the possessive tone, Hermione thought it was adorable, “Harry missed you, and he was inconsolable for hours. At first he cried but then Ron accidentally tripped and your son went into hysterics barely able to catch his breath from all the laughing he did.”

“I tripped every once in a while for his amusement.” 

“Draco, was tamer, he played with his blocks, well he put them into his mouth. I think he’s finally teething. He wasn’t fussy, but did have his moments when Harry wasn’t paying attention to him.”

“They have a lot of energy Professor, they crawled around this landing. We were so glad you baby proofed the house.” Ron said.

“We are exhausted,” the redhead sank back to the sofa.

“So I’ve heard.” Severus distractedly said as he went upstairs. “You’re welcome to stay for dinner if you like,” he added as an afterthought. He was thanking them, after all they could be shagging at a motel right now but they chose to help their once hated potion’s professor.

“We’d love to, I’ll get started then.” Surprisingly it was Ron who answered.

Severus went upstairs to check on the boys, they were sound asleep. He took a short shower. They worked together, making beef stew.

Once they were sitting at the table, Hermione was the first to make small chat, “Draco is such a charming baby, I would have never thought he would be like that.”

“Ms. Granger, I do not believe this, you actually like the “ferret”. I am shocked.” 

She laughed, “he is just precious, today he puckered up his lips and said ‘izz’ ‘izz’. Wasn’t it cute Ron?”

“It actually was, I have to say it is such and improvement to the old version.” Ron immediately regretted his words.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t worry Mr. Weasley. I sometimes I think so myself, the de aging was truly a blessing in disguise.”

They talked about Draco and Harry’s antics for another while, until the professor asked about their N.E.W.T’s 

“How are you going to prepare for those?”

“We have a study plan, plus the classes we take at Hogsmeade. We also wanted to ask you about tutoring.” Hermione expected a negative response. 

“On one condition. Only you two, no more children.” Said the adult.

“I knew it, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Hermione got up the table and hugged him.

Severus looked desperately at the redhead, “you’ll get used to it. She’s a hugger, once she starts it’ll never stop.”

Severus was a little surprised at the ease in which Mr. Weasley reacted to his girlfriend hugging other men. Apparently the boyfriend had become very perceptive once his girlfriend moved to the living room (she prepared study schedules) he offered his hand to his professor. “She loves me, the penny finally dropped. I don’t know why she does but Hermione truly loves me and I love her too.”

The older man was perplexed; this young once insecure man was able to read him, a seasoned spy. “Thank you professor.” 

“Please call me Severus, you are going to be a big part of Harry and Draco’s lives so we should get used to each other.”

Ron grinned and shouted “Mione guess what…”

After painstakingly designing a curriculum, one that satisfied both Hermione and Severus the two teenagers left. “Severus, we’ll come Saturday morning, is that ok sir?”

“Yes Hermione, now go before I change my mind.” The young woman laughed.

As they walked down to the front the front they noticed the redhead, Amelia.

“Hey neighbor, you never told me your name.”

“Severus Snape” he said a little too quickly.

Amelia kept glancing at the young couple, “these are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.”

“You live with them?”

“No, we take care of his children.” Hermione said. That woman seemed strangely familiar.

“Oh, you’re married.” Amelia looked a little dismayed, too good to be single she thought.

“The professor, nahh.” Ron felt Hermione’s sharp elbow connect with his ribs.

Severus looked uncomfortable; Amelia decided that it was enough information for today. “Well, Severus. I will see you tomorrow maybe.” 

Amelia entered her house, not without glancing back at the dark man. He unsettled her, she had been thinking about him all day. He was not conventionally attractive but Amy never went for the classically handsome men. His nose was big and it looked like it had been broken at least once. She decided that his most attractive features were his eyes and his cheekbones. He could go for a haircut but that was it, his voice was deep and somewhat hypnotic. 

For some reason Amelia Williams remembered those eyes and that voice. It was like she had seen him before, but from where? Amy was good with faces, she always remembered faces, she had eidetic memory, it had been truly helpful when she went through medical school. Today, while she was picking up the papers she was sure that they were damaged beyond repair when suddenly they were half clean.

Amy poured herself a glass of wine, she decided to not dwell more on her encounters with Severus. The redhead turned on the telly and caught the last bit of midnight news before going to sleep. Monday was always the roughest day; it was the day she volunteered at the E.R a couple of hours after her day was over. She sighed; she was thinking of a hot bath and then sleeping with the telly on.

In the house next to hers Severus Snape was pacing, Amelia Williams unsettled him; he glimpsed recognition in her eyes once again. But surely if she noticed something amiss he would have discovered it.

Hermione didn’t seem to recognize her and Amelia did not give any hint of recognition. He needed to stop this nonsense and minimize any contact with the pediatrician, how hard could it be really? This was London nobody knew anyone. No one had time to make acquaintances with their neighbors anymore.

As it happened Severus managed to avoid his neighbor for two more days. That Wednesday night he was kissing Molly goodnight when she approached them

“Hello neighbor!” said a cheerful Amelia across the lawn. Severus wanted to shoot himself, he was doing so well, he managed a half wave but the young woman was already crossing the street.

Once she was there he introduced both women. “Oh, another babysitter.”

“Dear, did you meet my Ron or Andromeda?” Molly was delighted Severus was making friends so quickly.

“I met Ron and his girlfriend.” Said Amelia, just how many people did he have helping his kids? She wondered.

“He’s my son, dear would you like to grab a cup of tea, I’ll make dinner. Severus says he is full from lunch but I don’t believe him.”

“Molly please, Ms. Williams must be tired…”

“I would love to have dinner with you.” Amy was finding this very interesting, the other night Severus was in full control, the teenagers deferred to him but it was different with Molly. She scowled at Severus and he immediately shut up.

“It’s settled then, come on dear, you’ll tell me all about you as we make dinner. Severus go take a shower you need it.”

Amy giggled and Severus scowled blackly at the two women. “Don’t mind him dear, he’s all bark and no bite. He terrorized my seven children when they were in school. Let me tell you about when Ron stole our car…”

Severus decided to leave the scene, he knew Molly would never let something important slip; she was far too intelligent for that to happen. As he climbed the stairs he sniffed himself, well it wasn’t his fault. He was experimenting with new substances. The man showered and checked up on his boys. They were still sound asleep, good for them. Now he would have to go through dinner. “Just dinner, I won’t see her again. Why did Molly have to be so damn friendly?” he asked himself.

“Severus stir the sauce for me, very good Amy, I though you said you didn’t cook.” Twenty bloody minutes and she was already calling her Amy.

“Molly please, I’m cutting vegetables, this isn’t really cooking, and anyone could do this.”

“You haven’t met Neville Longbottom.” Said Severus, Molly glared at him.

“I’ll have you know that he’s doing great, he’s working with Pomona in Scotland now.”

Severus nodded, and finished adding ingredients to the sauce, “you cook then.”

“Yes, I have done so since I finished school.” He said in a bored tone.

“Molly said you worked as a teacher for a boarding school for years and now you are head researcher at a pharmaceutical lab. I’m a doctor by the way, so we are both in the healthcare business.”

Amelia thought this would be a good conversation opener, she was wrong. If it weren’t for Molly the kitchen would have been full of tension.

“Amy could you please set the table?”

Amy left the kitchen, “Severus please, don’t ruin this. She is a lovely girl and a healer, you need more friends, and Amy could come in handy.”

“She’s already helped us, Molly she was the doctor who examined the boys. I don’t want to accidentally trigger her memories. I had to modify her memory, and I think on some level she recognizes me.

“Don’t be silly, don’t let it go to your head but you are a very powerful wizard, it is unlikely that she knows you.” Molly waved away his concerns and reunited with Amelia.

Severus contemplated the situation two years ago he would have dissaparated without any explanations, now however he had two chatty women waiting for him. He sighed and entered the dining room. 

Molly had already put a plate for him, “Severus, hurry up your dinner will get cold.”

He glared at her and sat in front of Molly Meddling Weasley. They ate dinner, it was pleasant, they made polite conversation. Molly was cunningly getting to know Amelia Williams. In forty-five minutes Severus learned that Amelia was thirty, she looked younger, her parents were retirees travelling the world and she had been an only child. 

“Would you look at the time, Arthur must be sick with worry, Severus dear, remember what we talked about.” Molly whispered the last part.

“Amy dear, so wonderful to meet you. I am sure Severus would love your help now that he will be by himself.” The older woman kissed Amy and headed for the door.

They were alone, and it was uncomfortable for Severus, he was not used to having people around him or interacting with him. “Nice house, just like mine, only you have a second floor.”

The wizard remained silent and uncooperative. One thing was to accept the bloody Order’s help and another thing was to welcome strangers into his home.

“Not much of a talker are you? Well no matter, I can make up for both of us.” The redhead sat in the couch and started talking,

“Molly said you have two children, do you have twins?” she politely asked while drinking her tea.

“No.” was all he offered.

His uninvited guest continued to stare at him without any signs of wanting to leave. He was done, he would make her leave him alone, he looked deep into those cobalt blue eyes. For the first time since his training Severus was unable to get access to someone’s mind. She broke eye contact.

“What was that?” Amelia asked, she felt a strange sensation. 

“What?” Severus asked, he recovered quickly and tried again. The muggle averted her eyes.

“That, what you just did. The thing with your eyes, it was like you were trying to look inside of me.”

“I beg your pardon?” Severus tried to look disconcerted, which he was but for other reasons.

“Forget it, clearly I’m a little off tonight. Let’s continue with our lovely chat.” She went back to her tea and expected him to start a topic.

Severus went for it, he didn’t need this woman intruding into his life, “why are you still here? Isn’t it obvious that I don’t want to make small conversation?”

Amelia smiled, “I must admit, I find you interesting. I mean you are rude and from our little get together I can assume you do not have a sunny disposition.”

“I never lie Severus Snape, I think there is something strange about you. I feel like I’ve seen you before, like we’ve met.”

“Deluded little fool, I just moved here. If it wasn’t for Molly you wouldn’t be here.” Severus sneered. 

“Well, enough for today. It’s been a long day and you are cranky. I guess I’ll see you this Saturday when Molly and her family come to visit.” Amy got up and kissed his cheek.

“What are you on?” Severus was perplexed, he saw Amelia open the door and go to her house next door.

Once alone in the living room Severus had time to come back to his senses. The first question in his mind was how was she able to block me this time? She is a muggle, there is no magical signature or any signs of her being a squib. Severus thought about the single contradiction of the night. He wanted to know more about Amelia Williams but he was sure that any contact with her would be dangerous. He could not avoid the fact that Molly liked her, and invited her to his house.

Come to think about that, when had he agreed to let the Weasleys come to his home? He would have to floo call Molly and set her straight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two days later he was reading some journal articles about the cruciatus and its after effects. He was not far along with his findings, all his research material came from one subject: himself. He would have liked to have more knowledge, but for obvious ethical reasons he would be unable to perform the curse. He needed charts, medical charts. He procured some from St. Mungos but unfortunately the hospital was very strict when it came to privacy and informed consent.

Severus looked up to see Draco babbling to a teddy bear and Harry trying to crawl underneath the couch. “Oh no you don’t Harry” he grabbed the baby by his chubby waist.

The eight month old scowled at his daddy. “Don’t look at me like that. You are not allowed there and you know it.”

“mim, mim, mim” babbled the boy.

“Yes, I am the mean bat of the dungeons.” Severus gave the baby his best growl. Harry giggled and grabbed his nose.

It was Severus’ turn to scowl, “insolent little boy, you used to fear me.”

Draco was not to be out staged and said clearly, “up daddy, up.” Severus smiled and picked him up. The blond baby had started to clearly call him daddy yesterday morning. Draco woke up and started saying daddy whenever he saw him. 

At first Severus was saddened, Lucius would have been furious, then it dawned upon him that he was going to be Draco’s daddy from now on.

“Ok, little horrid boy. I will pay attention to you too.” Severus kissed the baby’s cheek.

After lunch, mashed potatoes and some carrots for the boys and steak for him the three men went to the living room. Severus continued his reading while the babies played with each other.

Severus was still amazed by how much the boys got along. Like now for instance, Draco babbled to Harry “bu, gi, daddy up go” Said the blond to Harry animatedly. 

Harry blinked and giggled, “nop, nop, gussss” Harry babbled, and spat the last part. 

“Silly boys.” Severus observed them from his spot. His boys continued to play and giggle. The adult kept his eyes on them; Harry was now crawling around the playpen while Draco followed him. The green-eyed boy was faster; it was good exercise for Draco who took up the challenge of racing his playmate.

Bath time was always fun. Severus would never admitted but he loved getting wet while trying to bathe his young boys. “Draco, please don’t splash Harry.” The other boy giggled and splashed back.

“Now this has to stop now,” Severus stated, he was trying to convey harshness but his face betrayed him. He was trying not to smile. 

The babies giggled and continued their water war; Severus decided to let them be. He poured the baby shampoo, and took his time with each baby. He rinsed the soap and the shampoo from Harry first. “Harry stop splashing, don’t giggle.” Severus laughed when the baby threw water at his face. The adult wiped his face and tickled the baby. “There you go, little hellion.” Severus barked a laugh when the baby laughed and gasped. 

“Mo, daddy, mo top, top.” Severus’ face illuminated, it was the first time Harry called him that; the baby had been close these last days saying da, but this made it real. He really was little Harry’s dad.

Severus kissed him, and hugged his little body. The baby hugged him back and kissed his nose. Severus toweled him dry and put him in the counter. He rinsed Draco, who cooperated more and was shivering a little, “burr, burr, burr.” 

The baby hugged himself and welcomed his blue towel. He dressed his sons, read to them until they fell asleep.

That Saturday morning was spent practicing spells and doing potions in the basement. Hermione and Ron came earlier to start with their tutoring sessions. Molly showed up by noon with all of the food ready.

“Now Severus expect all of the children except for Charlie, he went back to Romania last week.” Molly hurriedly moved around his kitchen, as if she owned it.

By three o’clock it was clear Amelia wasn’t showing up so Molly served lunch. They ate and talked about the magical community. “Are you saying Shacklebolt actually wants to run for permanent office? That is madness, I always thought he was a smart bloke.” Said Severus to Arthur.

“Minerva and Dumbledore’s portrait encouraged him to stay inside the ministry. Better him than me I say.” Arthur drank the last of his lemonade. 

It was well into the afternoon and he was starting to relax. Severus was in deep conversation with Arthur, Bill and Hermione when Amelia showed up.

“I’m terribly sorry, I had to go to the hospital for a consult.” She said while she greeted Molly.

“Hello Severus” she said cautiously; she pressed a kiss into his left cheek.

“Come along dear, I’ll introduce you.” Molly took it from there. She was able to dissipate some of the tension surrounding Amelia and Severus.

“Professor, did you hear about…” Bill started and the conversation continued.

Draco and Harry were having fun by their playpen. They were playing with a big red ball Molly had given them. Harry was the first to notice Amy.

The lady was pretty, she crouched down to their level and started playing with them “hello, big boys.” She pulled a funny face and Harry giggled while Draco tried to imitate the expression.

“gu, go, buhh” babbled the green eyed babe. He pointed to him and the plushy fish he had next to him.

Amelia spent around twenty minutes playing with them, sometimes she babbled with them or tickled them. Severus saw them from a distance, “don’t mess it up Severus.”

He huffed, “is not like that Molly, you are wrong. Besides she would be better if she stayed away from us.”

“Whatever you say Severus, but I think Amy is wonderful and not easily intimidated. She likes you; she’ll be good for you. I can feel it.”

“I don’t want to talk about this, I would prefer we forget about this and never discuss this.” Severus stated before he approached Draco who was trying to get his attention.

“Daddy, paw paw.” The blond baby kept moving his arms and trying to get up. Amy helped him stand up next to Harry. The green-eyed baby had a better hold of himself while Draco was struggling a little. Both boys were holding onto the playpen’s edge.   
Severus’ face lighted up, he smiled, “Look at them, they’re standing up.” Said an awed Severus. His sons had tried to stand up unsuccessfully, now they were grinning at him, Harry was even waving one of his hands to him.

Amelia sat next to the boys transfixed by the sight in front of her. He really was something else when he laughed, his face looked younger, full of life and kindness. Draco giggled some more and then fell on his bottom. Harry imitated him and sat back down.

“That was exciting, Severus you have to be more careful now. Your sons will be up and about in no time. They will run and life won’t be the same.” Arthur patted him in the back.

Severus looked scared, “don’t pay any mind to him. You’ll be fine, I am sure little Draco and Harry will be fine. These boys are angels.” Molly came closer and winked at the babies.

“Mum, I can’t believe what you’re saying. We almost lost it last Monday.” Ron gestured to him and Hermione, his girlfriend had to agree with him.

“Ron is right, Harry threw the most awful temper tantrum.” Said Hermione.

“Dear, after raising Fred and George, you learn to appreciate all types of children.” Said Molly.

“Hey, I resent that. I am sure Fred would do too.” George looked away for a moment. Everyone became tense; Amy sensed something had happened to Fred so she changed the subject.

“I cannot believe Severus taught all of your children.” Amy asked Arthur who was closer to her. Arthur took the hint and replied.

“All of them, I remember Bill coming home for the holydays. He was absolutely terrified of Severus.” Arthur laughed and so did Ron and George.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that he was even more terrifying when I first started. I remembering entering to the dungeon and seeing this black shadow who started hissing an entrancing speech.” The man with the scarred face stated.

“I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses…” Bill got up and hissed.

“I can tell you how to bottle fame…” continued George, moving around the room.

“Brew glory…” said Percy

“And even put a stopper in death." Finished Hermione quietly.

“Of course it is way more impressive and intimidating when you have the Evil Professor Snape pace around the dungeon.” Ginny pointed out.

Arthur had tears in his eyes from laughter, “Well Severus you did your job right, most of my children have quoted you verbatim. If that isn’t learning I don’t know what that is.”

Amelia looked at Severus direction and found him glaring at his former students. 

“That speech seems to be tradition, you must have all been in different years when you were back in school. How did you come up with it Severus, I must tell you, if my chemistry professor had given me that speech I would have paid more attention to my periodic table.” She winked at him.

Hermione and Ginny giggled; but it was Bill who actually voiced their thoughts. 

“Believe me some of the loony girls thought him attractive, back in my sixth year there was an American transfer student who had a little crush on him. Well until after the first fifteen minutes; Professor Snape called her a silly girl after she mixed up some substances.” 

Most of the people laughed but for Severus who looked furious, the younger generation paled a little. “Oh, don’t get sulky, it is just a little bit of teasing.” Amelia walked up to him and pulled back his hair a little. She then patted his cheek and went to the kitchen to get more wine. Severus didn’t want to stay in the room so he followed her. 

“Are you always this improper?” he hissed with a frown on his face.

“Improper me? Never. Oh, you mean pulling your hair back? By the way you need a haircut. I can recommend you to my hairdresser, he is fantastic.” She said while looking for the wine.

“Do you ever stop talking?” he said, what was it with this woman? Amelia Williams seemed to never shut up.

“Where do you keep your wine?” she decided to ignore his question. And moved closer to where he was standing.

“There it is, Severus would you reach it for me. Is too high.” She pointed at the cabinet by his head. Severus reached it and continued scowling at her.

“Stop, you don’t scare me. Now I am going to be your friend and occasionally very occasionally babysit.” She touched his chest and grabbed a couple of wine glasses next to him.

“No, you can’t just enter my life and decide to stay. We don’t even now each other, for all I know you are a mass murderer disguised as a pediatrician.” He said now a little out of sorts. This woman was a pain.

“No one knows their friends when they first start being friends. Relax we’ll get to know each other. Rule number one; to be friends with me you need to never lie to me. I don’t like liars, rule number two you are in your rights to not tell me things I understand that. Number three, I am honest, and I will tell you if you’re being an idiot just like right now.”

“We are not friends, you are not a part of my life.” Severus fumed.

“Watch me Severus, I will be your friend and that is something you can’t do anything about.” He saw determination in his eyes, but he was Severus Snape and nobody was more stubborn than him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Apparently Amelia Williams was more stubborn than one Severus Snape, during the next three months the pediatrician had been a constant presence in Severus’ life. The first week after their little quasi bet Amelia Williams had steered clear of Severus’ house or so he thought.

Amy didn’t know why but she wanted to get to know this man so badly. She was usually friendly but being friends with this surly man who has two adorable children had become a priority for her. She had an ally, Molly, the older woman wanted Severus to have people around him, she had explained, “I can’t always be around him. He needs somebody to help him with the boys, Severus needs to realize that he is young and have friends close to his age. My husband and me are too old to be any good company and my children still see him as an authority figure.” She wanted him to come to her; Molly had assured her he eventually would. 

As it happened a week to the day that she’d been to his place, Severus Snape was ringing the doorbell.

He had one wailing Harry and one annoyed Draco. He looked stressed out, “Molly is visiting her son in Rumania, and Andromeda won’t answer my calls. I don’t know what is wrong with him. The doctors say there is nothing wrong, that he is just colicky. Draco is being a pain in the arse, he is tired, and Harry won’t let him sleep.”

“Come in, have a sit. Put Draco on my bed; let him nap. The room down the corridor.” She examined Harry; there was nothing wrong with him. She rocked him but he continued his crying. She sang to him and went into the kitchen. Amy took a bottle from Severus bag, and prepared weak chamomile tea. 

She was singing and dancing around with the baby in her arms. She felt Severus looking at them, after drinking his tea and some weak crying Harry fell asleep. “How did you do that? He’s been restless for hours.”

“Chamomile tea” she said as she left Harry next to Draco.

They went back to her living room, “I have some tea, would you like some?”

“Yes, please.” he was beyond tired; he’d decided to ask for help because it had pained him to see his baby crying. He felt powerless, the doctors at the muggle hospital sent him home after he yelled at them, incompetent dunderheads. 

“When was the last time you slept properly?” she asked softly.

“Two days ago, when Molly left.” he said despondently.

“Well, that explains why. You look like hell.” She said, he smirked, “this is nothing I’ve had much worse nights...”

“I bet, raising two kids alone. Must be though.” She smiled sadly. She didn’t know why he was a single dad and would not ask.

He looked uncomfortable so she said, “I gave him weak chamomile tea. It will sooth his stomach and bring some relief.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” he looked as if he wanted to punch himself in the head.

“I don’t fault you, you were sleep deprived. Once when I was studying for finals during med school I woke up at 3:00AM thinking it was the afternoon. I didn’t realize until I got to the university.”

Severus laughed, “I don’t believe it, I made you laugh.” She was delighted.

It was a very weak friendship but during Molly’s two week long absence Amelia Williams managed to visit Severus’ house whenever she could. She taught him to make Harry’s tea and also got Draco to exercise his legs, he was still behind Harry when it came to physical abilities but the blond baby was catching up.

“Very good love.” She gushed when Draco managed to stand up by himself for more than a minute.

“Who’s my baby love?” she cooed ticking his side when he fell on his bottom and was about to cry. Draco giggled, hugged her and played with her hair.

Harry who was playing by himself whined, “Ahhh, ahhh,” he pouted. “Don’t get jealous of your brother. You’re my baby love too. She kissed his face and stomach.”

Severus loved watching her interact with his boys. His sons needed someone to give him all of that attention. He loved them and played with them but the way Amelia looked after them and just took care of them was tender, soft and just different, it seemed more natural.

At that moment Severus decided to let Amelia visit the boys, he was allowing this only because the boys seemed to like her and would miss her once Molly came back. Yes, that was the only reason why.

A pattern of visits had been established during those first three months. Once Molly came back Amy continued to be a presence in Severus’ and the boys’ lives. She was thankful for Molly; if it weren’t for her Amy would have had to work more in order to get into Severus’ life.

“I am so glad you’re back. Thank you, you are wonderful.” She hugged the older woman as soon as she saw her. 

“So, it worked. Severus finally accepted your help, that is great news dear.” Molly was glad; she had a feeling these two would become inseparable.

“Oh, let me tell you everything…” Amy spent the whole afternoon after work telling Molly about the past two weeks and all the advances she had made.

Amy also told Molly about the plans she had for the boys. All hallows eve was getting close. The older woman looked sad for a moment.

“Does Severus know about your plans?

Amelia nodded, “Yes, he agreed, we’ll have so much fun.” Amelia kept talking but Molly was already contemplating the ways in which Severus would hurt that day.  
Halloween was always though on Severus, this year was no different; he tried to focus on work. He got home by 10:00 PM. “Hey stranger, I thought something had happened to you.” Amelia wore a pink dress and had transparent wings on.

“I’m sorry why do you have wings?” he asked.

“Today is Halloween silly. I’m a fairy.” She circled around the room.

“Draco was a dragon and Harry was a pumpkin. I swear I let them choose their own costumes.”

Amelia couldn’t stop talking, she carried on, “we had so much fun, and we went trick or treating and got lots of candy. They laughed so hard when they saw other children in costumes. We saw the most beautiful little girls dressed as sun flowers…”

Amy noticed that he wasn’t paying much attention; Severus was looking at a fixed point in front of him. “Severus, are you alright? Did something happen?”

He blinked and shook his head, “I’m fine, I don’t like Halloween that’s all.” Amy had never seen him like this. Severus eyes were empty without any feeling, like dark black tunnels.

“I don’t like seeing you like this. I am a good listener, just don’t shut yourself ok.” She said hesitantly.

Severus nodded and smiled sadly. “Thank you Amelia but I don’t think talking would help me.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

He closed his eyes and felt her hugging him. “A hug always helps.” She said simply when he looked into her blue eyes. For the first time in years Severus let another adult hug him, he didn’t push her away or cringe when she squeezed him. 

He allowed himself; he hugged back. They stayed like that for about two minutes. Severus moved back; “Thanks Amelia.”

“No problem, it was fun to take the boys out. I’ll have some of the pictures by next week.” Amy knew he wasn’t just thanking her for babysitting the boys but also for being there for him.

Two weeks after that Amy walked up to Severus house; he was supposed to be home. Molly opened the door and let her in. Amy was glad to see the older woman; she went straight to the point.

“I am worried however, Severus pretends nothing is the matter with him but I think there is something bothering him. I know it is work related, he’s even taken another day at the lab.”

“I cannot believe it, Amy has he taken any advantages; don’t tell me he’s been neglecting the children.” Molly sadly asked, Severus could be a workaholic or so Minerva told her.

Amy looked scandalized for Severus’ sake, “no, he loves the boys. You know that Molly, his whole face changes when he gets home from work. Severus plays and dotes on them. But when we are alone, after the boys are sleeping, he starts talking about his research. Nothing concrete, for some reason he doesn’t think I would understand. He is wrong of course, I’m a bloody doctor.”

Molly could see what was happening; sometimes it was hard to hide the fact that they were magical. She was sure Amelia would not understand all of the nuances involved in Severus’ research.

“Don’t worry dear, he’s always been a little standoffish when it comes to his research work.” She patted Amy’s hand.

“Now, you must tell me, how are the boys doing?” Amy’s eyes sparkled and she went on to explain Draco’s physical prowess and Harry’s latest antics.

“Harry is a little bugger, I swear, sometimes I can see those green eyes fill with mischief. He has a way of manipulating Severus; last night we were having dinner and Harry was able to get chocolate ice cream out of Severus’ cup just by pouting and giving him puppy eyes.”

She smiled fondly, “I think Draco is in love with Hermione, I noticed he’s fascinated by hair but the way his face lights up when he sees her is just too damn cute.”

Molly laughed and let her continue with her observations. Soon it was 7:30 and Severus was back from work.

“I’m so sorry Molly, I just had to finish that experiment.” He found his neighbor on the rug playing with Draco, Harry was asleep by the playpen.

“Where’s Molly?” he asked as he sank down on the sofa.

“She left half an hour ago, something about Ginny and Fleur.” Amy said distractedly as she rolled a ball in Draco’s direction.

“I’ll cook something for us then, thank you for staying with the boys.” He said as he went into the kitchen. It was natural to see Amelia every day now. His research at St. Mungos was not yielding results yet and he was more determined to get them. This resulted in his staying more hours at the lab. 

It was problematic at best, Hermione and Ron started school so he no longer had babysitters for Mondays, and thankfully Amelia had taken over. It was also a blessing that Molly was there for him. Andromeda had Teddy to take care of, he usually dropped the babies at her place on Tuesdays, and she had yet to meet Amelia. He was stressed out; his neighbor’s help had been so needed. Severus went into the kitchen; he’d changed his mind in the past two weeks. After really taking to her he had discovered a smart, caring, friendly woman. A friend, she was not oversensitive and could take a lot of his dry sardonic remarks. She was brutally honest and would point out his flaws without hurting him.

Her entering the kitchen interrupted him; Amelia sat down on the counter next to him. “So how was your day?” she asked cheerily.

“Shitty” he said.

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine? Mine was good, thanks for asking. After I got home from work I chatted with Molly and played with my baby loves.”

“Why do you insist on calling them those silly names? Harry and Draco, those are their names.”

“Shut up, they happen to love those pet names.” She glared at him, as if daring him to contradict her.

He harrumphed but remained silent, after half an hour of listening talk about the boys’ day he said. “This is ready, get a plate for yourself.”

They sat down to eat dinner, “how was work?” she asked again, this time expecting a proper answer.

“Same as usual.” She looked at him pointedly.

“Very well, I won’t ask again.” She said coldly.

“I just don’t know what to tell you. I’m frustrated that the experiments are not working and I don’t have enough data.” He said giving up, he needed to talk to someone, and Amelia was a good listener.

“Relax, just don’t get overwhelmed, maybe you should take a break. This week has been hard on you.” Amelia took his hand in hers. 

Severus had lied to himself for years but he could not deny the single fact of his life. He had always craved contact, affection. He was thrilled every time this woman chose to comfort him. A single touch from her made him felt loads better.

They moved to the couch; “I can’t, I have to keep working on it. I know I’m close to a breakthrough. I just need to work harder.” He sighed and checked on the children.

“I’ll take them upstairs.” He took Draco first; he then took Harry, who got a little fussy.

“Give him to me” demanded Amelia, she saw Severus was exhausted; Harry lay down her shoulder and hugged her before finally closing his eyes.

Amelia smiled and kissed the top of his head, “I’ll get him to his cot.” Severus nodded and turned on the telly. She looked so good with his sons, when Molly first started pushing Amelia into his life he was afraid to confuse her with Lily. 

His fears were unfounded; Lily Evans had been a sweet girl, his best friend. He’d been in love with her since he was a boy. Amelia was nosy, annoying and incredibly rude when she wanted to be. Lily would have never told him to piss off if he told her she was annoying. Amelia would glare at him and give him the finger but she would stay and annoy him even more. Lily would have gotten hurt; with Lily he was always afraid he would mess things up.

As he said to Dumbledore, he would always love Lily. His love for her had been a driving force until Harry went to Hogwarts, since that moment his life goal became protecting that boy. Severus had time to think about his relationship to Lily after he discovered that Harry was his son. For years he had idolized Lily, making her this beacon of hope and happiness. In his eyes she had been almost perfect, knowing that she had lied to him changed his view of her. His Lily was not perfect, she was human, he still loved her but some of the guilt he felt had gone away after having his second chance to raise Harry and Draco.

Soon it was 9:00 PM, Amy headed home, “Sleep, and don’t even think of leaving the boys with me tomorrow. I am going shopping with my friend Ericka.”

“You told me that, they are staying with Andromeda at her place.” He said in a bored tone.

“When am I going to meet her? I have even met Bill’s wife but I haven’t met her yet.” She said, she was curious about the older woman. Amy wanted to know if she was just like Molly.

“What makes you think you’ll meet her? You are just another babysitter.” He said not looking up.

“Oi, I know I’m your best friend! You ungrateful bat.” She hit him in the head.

He gave her his best glare. “You don’t scare me. I have seen you bathe Draco and Harry and I have picture of you laughing.” She winked at him.

“Witch.” He muttered.

“So long, grumpy face. I’ll see you around.” She said as she walked out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amelia didn't have to wait a long time before meeting Andromeda Tonks. True to her words she had shopped all day and gossiped with Ericka about her work and caught up with her. She told Severus to not expect her help but by 4:00 PM Amelia was desperate and wanted to get rid of Ericka and go to his house.

So she did, it was 5:30 and she was knocking on Severus' door. She waited until a black haired woman opened the door. "You must be Severus' friend." The woman said.

"Come in please, Severus is not home yet but you can wait for him in the living room."

Amy was astonished, who was this woman? It never occurred to her that Severus had any other female friends. She felt a little pang of jealousy. Amy decided to not be intimidated.

"Where are Draco and Harry?" She asked a little disconcerted as to why this woman was here.

"I’m sorry, how rude. I'm Draco's aunt, Andromeda Tonks and the boys are with my Teddy upstairs." She said with a smile.

Amelia breathed easier, “you are Andromeda, I’m sorry you look so young. I mean you are a grandmother.”

“Now I know why Molly can’t stop gushing about you. You flatterer, let me tell you it will get you anywhere.” Andromeda laughed, and it was like that, the pureblood witch talked her ear off. 

“Oh, yes Severus and I went to school together, although he was a first year when I was in my seventh. I only saw a scrawny little boy. My sister Narcissa however took a liking to him. They were always together in the common room. She was always jealous of Harry’s mother, Lily.”

Amelia perked up, Molly had talked about the babies’ mothers. There were pictures of both Narcissa and Lily in the nursery. Amy had a burning desire to know about them. The little that Severus had offered was that Draco was not his actual son, this was made obvious by Draco’s coloring, and she knew Harry was his biological son. Amy wanted to know more about these women and why Severus was alone.

“My poor sister, she loved Lucius but if given the opportunity she would have chosen Severus. In time she learned to appreciate Severus as her friend. It helped that Lucius and Severus were friends too.”

Amy contemplated the new information, so Draco’s mother had been in love with Severus but settled for Lucius. “But Lily, oh, she was the one for Severus. That boy always trailed after her. He was besotted, anyone could see it but Lily. He’s never been friendly and the other boys bullied him, Lily defended him but it always hurt his pride.”

“How did they get together?” she wanted to know so badly.

“They got together after school. They met by chance, but it was never meant to be.” Andromeda sighed.

Just when Amelia was about to ask why, Severus came through the door.

“Weren’t you going out with your little friend?” he asked as he shook some of the rain out of his hair. 

“I decided to cut my shopping trip short. Because of the forecast you know.”

“Right” he said without any conviction. 

“Severus, please get Teddy for me, we are going before the rain gets stronger.” Severus complied.

“Amy, you have to visit me sometime, I’ll be delighted to have you over.” She kissed the younger woman’s cheek. 

“There is my little boy.” Severus had a sleeping brown haired boy in his arms.

“Goodnight Andromeda” Severus kissed her cheek and escorted her out of the house.

When he came back Amelia punched him in the arm, “what?” he said rubbing his arm.

“You never told me she was pretty.” He looked bewildered.

“She’s not, I mean she is. I don’t have to tell you anything.” He scowled at her.

Amy scowled back at him, “No matter, she is brilliant.”

Severus was confused but did not say anything, she had moved on from the topic at hand and he was glad.

“Let’s have dinner and watch that movie I wanted to watch but you refused.” Amy said as she took over the kitchen.

“No,” was his monosyllabic answer. Severus knew eventually he would end up watching the bloody film.

By 7:00 PM they were watching some really sappy scenes. “Please Amelia, this is rubbish.” He rolled his eyes and glared at her when she threw popcorn at him.

“Shut up, and yes you’ll clean up. You deserve to have popcorn thrown at you.” She pouted and gave continued watching the actors play their roles.

Like almost every night, Amy went up the stairs kissed the babies and Severus good-bye.

Severus was annoyed, it was 11:00 PM, and he was tired and sleepy. Someone was knocking on his door. Must be the drunken teenagers trying to get into the wrong house again. He already talked to their parents, well now they would get it. “How dare you, bloody…” the rest was lost when he finally opened the door and saw a distraught Amelia Williams at his doorstep.

“Please let me in, he’s there, I know he’s there. Please make him go away.” She was crying and the desperate look in her face was frightening. 

Severus opened the door wide and let her in. His instincts came forward, “Amelia, calm down. Listen I want you to take a deep breath and stay with the boys. Can you do that for me?” 

Amy breathed deeply and nodded, “did he see you?” the redhead shook her head.

“I don’t think so, he was in the kitchen.”

Severus spoke again, “go to Harry and Draco, go upstairs and wait for me until I come back. If I’m not here in fifteen minutes call the police.” He left her with his two sons.

Within three minutes he was inside Amelia’s house. He crept silently to the kitchen; Severus Snape did not expect this, there was his son. His grown up son, 

“Harry?” Severus attempted to get closer.

“I hate you, I will always hate you. You’re the reason I’m dead, mum and dad died because of you, and I grew up not knowing them.”

Severus was as white was a sheet, “No, you’re my boy. You are my son; you’re home with Amelia and Draco. You are both safe.”

“Dad, you’ll never be my dad. My real dad is dead because you were selfish. You could have save them.” This time it was Draco who looked at him with pure hatred in his grey eyes.

Severus composed himself, “Boggart, it is just some boggart.” 

“Riddikulus”

The boggart dissolved into thin air, he remained silent. He breathed raggedly and walked out of the house. It wasn’t real; my boys are at home with Amelia. The fresh air helped the wizard feel better.

He crossed to his house quickly, “Please don’t do anything to us, my husband has a gun.” She lied through her teeth.

Amelia was holding a knife and looked feral; “Amy, is alright it’s me Severus.”  
She didn’t let him talk, “did you find him, the man. Please tell me you did, I’m not crazy I saw him.”

“I saw him, he escaped. I’m sorry I just called the police from your home. They will catch him.” He lied, there was no way he could explain boggarts or magic right now.

Severus was very good at lying, “Who is this man Amelia, why are you so afraid?”

“You won’t believe me, no one does.”

“Please tell me. I swear I won’t judge.” Amy looked up from her palms and looked into his eyes. The babies were in the playpen already sleeping.

“Promise you’ll let me stay tonight,” she said pleadingly.

Severus agreed the curiosity was too strong. He had to know. Muggles were not supposed to see boggarts but clearly Amelia did.

“I was thirteen, my grandparents were staying with us. This man came and killed my little brother.”

Amelia broke down sobbing, “mum and dad say I was an only child. But Severus I had a baby brother, his name was Arthur. The man came one night he waved a stick and killed him. He made them all forget but I couldn’t, he waved a stick at me and tried but I couldn’t forget.”

She cried, Severus knew what happened, a wizard killed her brother and obliviated her family. For some unexplainable reason they were unable to use magic on her.

He did the only thing he could; he patted her awkwardly on the back. Amy launched herself at him and hugged him hard. 

“Everyone thinks I’m mad but is true. I can’t forget.” She sobbed some more. 

Severus made some shushing noises that worked when Draco and Harry were colicky. It seemed to work on women too. Amelia stopped crying, she quietly said, “Please don’t make me go back there.”

He didn’t know what to do, besides Lily no other person had ever really confided in him or asked for comfort like this woman did.

Severus sighed, “You’ll take the bedroom and I will sleep in the couch.”

“Thank you so much,” she whispered still hugging him.

“You can let go now, you’re getting your shirt wet.”

“I’ll go get you clothes from your house.”

“No, what if he comes back? What about the babies?” Amelia looked about to cry again.

“Very well, do you want to watch the telly?”

“Yes please, we could watch anything you want.” She offered.

“Find us something, I’ll get the boys to their room.” Severus easily picked up the babies.

Amelia watched them go, she cried silently and flipped through channels.

She settled for a movie, Robin Hood. She started watching it; by the time Severus came back she was distractedly watching Alan Rickman. 

“What is it about?” He asked, he was not in the mood for movies but he wanted to know more about her and her inability to be affected by magic.

“Robin Hood.” She answered, eyes puffy and red.

“Good, some action.” Severus knew about the legend.

They watched the movie, almost finished but Amelia fell asleep fifteen minutes before the end.

“Amelia wake up, you have to go upstairs.” Amy looked up sleepily and stood up.

They went upstairs; Severus gave her one of his old shirts for her to change into and left the room. He went back downstairs and tried to make himself comfortable in the couch.

An hour later he woke up. He felt something, immediately he checked the wards everything normal, he then checked on the boys. Asleep and safe, he went into his bedroom and saw her crying silently in the middle of his bed.

She looked up and tried to wipe her eyes, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You should have woken me. Do you need anything?”

“No, yes, I mean no. Just forget it.”

He was about to walk back to the living room when Amy’s faint voice reached him. 

“Please stay with me.”

“I don’t think that is such a good idea.” Severus said, he was resolved to go back downstairs but made one colossal mistake. He looked back; she was looking at him with hope and fear.

“Just until you fall back to sleep.” Severus sat down in a chair by his closet.

“Thank you.” She said with a smile and hugged one of his pillows.

Fifteen minutes later Amy woke up to Severus shaking her, “is just a nightmare. You’re safe Amelia.”

Amy looked into those dark eyes and hugged him. He was trying to step back to his chair but Amy did not relinquish the hold she had on his body.

“Please hold me, I’m scared.” He complied uncomfortably.

Severus was tired, he needed to sleep, and he forgot about his predicament and lay down with his neighbor. She rolled back facing him, for one moment she looked alarmed but after mere seconds of staring she just cuddled to him.

After that Amy had a couple nightmares. Finally at three o’clock she was able to sleep peacefully. Every time she struggled between a nightmare and reality Severus hugged her to him. Most of the time he was half asleep, he suffered from nightmares before and he knew that the best solution was to receive physical comfort. A hug, that was all he could give her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amy felt warm and toasty, she opened her eyes; this was definitely not her room. Memories came rushing back; she’d seen the man again. Severus had gone to her house; she stayed in his house with him and the boys. Severus helped her through the nightmares. She tried to get up but Severus had her trapped. He was hugging her; she unsuccessfully attempted to lift his arm from her waist but ended up snuggled into him.

He smells so good, she thought, she looked at him. She could see the lines around his eyes. He was about to turn thirty-nine. He looked older; Amy still didn't know what happened to the babies' mothers or why he was raising the kids on his own. He really was overdoing it with the research.

His brow was relaxed; giving him a different face. He looked peaceful. She was still deciding whether to wake him up or join him, Amy closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

It could have been minutes or hours Amy wasn't sure. Suddenly she felt Severus kissing her neck and hugging her tightly.

His fingers were dancing across her middle. Amy didn't know what to do, she had to wake him, things were getting inappropriate now.

"Severus wake up" she said, her voice raspy.

She felt him nuzzle into her neck. "Five more minutes..."

Severus was having a very nice dream; he was nuzzling and hugging someone. He opened his eyes and saw red hair, vibrant red hair.

He sat up immediately. "Amelia Williams what are you doing in my bed?"

Amy looked at his bewildered face and his bed hair. She laughed. He scowled. It was surreal; he was in bed with a muggle. It had been years since he last had female company over. Severus looked at her laughing face and said, “What time is it?”

Amelia glanced at her watch and said “10:30”

“Shit, there is no way I’m getting to work on time.” Severus got up and went to the restroom. 

Amy stretched and went into the nursery. The babies were up and playing with each other. It was good that there were two of them. They were grinning at each other through the cot bars.

She picked up Draco who was closer to her; “Good morning sunshine; let me change you.” She nuzzled him and the baby giggled. After she was done changing his nappy. Draco blew her a kiss and Amy hugged him to her. 

“Now stop, little charmer, your brother still needs to be changed.” Amy sat him in his playpen and gave him an old teddy bear.

“Here is my other baby.” She approached the crib and was glad to see Harry standing up and stretching his chubby arms to her. 

“Good, sweetheart you’re so polite.” Harry patted her face and gave her a sloppy kiss on her nose.

She laughed, these boys were very affectionate, and they made her feel so happy. Every time she visited which was quite often they just lifted her spirits. “I love you so much, both of you.” Amy really did, in the short months of being with them, Harry and Draco became hers. She realized this was unhealthy in some part. The boys were not hers, she just hoped Severus never changed address or if he did he would let her be part of the boys’ lives.

Amy climbed back downstairs; and started on breakfast. This kitchen felt as her own, not only because of the almost identical layout but also because Molly and her had been the ones to shop for groceries. Most of the time it was Amy the one heating dinner because Severus would forget to eat.

She gave some toast to the boys and some milk. At almost 10 months the boys were ready to use Sippy cups. They made a mess, that was expected but Amy was adamant that their father let them have some independence.

Said father came rushing downstairs ready to go. “Stop, have some breakfast.”

He looked as if ready to rant, so she said, “You are already late as it is. I don’t think another half an hour will matter now.” Amy said.

Severus knew that he would never hear the end of it if he didn’t have breakfast. Amelia would probably tell Molly; now that would mean trouble. The older woman would probably lecture him until his ears fell off.

“Very well.” He said resigned, he also wanted to avoid the incident in his bedroom. 

Amy saw his hesitation, “Listen we are both adults, and it was just a reaction. I find it quite flattering, we are friends Severus; I don’t want things to get weird between us.”

He looked up from his plate and nodded. “I want to take the boys to the London Eye today. They need to see more of the city. All they know is the park across the street.” She half whined when he saw his reluctant face.

“They won’t even remember anything they see. Why would you want to take my kids there?” he asked trying to avoid eye contact. Never make eye contact with Amelia Williams when she’s asking for something.

“But Severus, they have to get fresh air, have some fun please.” she grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes.

“Amelia, I don’t think it I such a good idea, the boys can be demanding and frustrating.” He was trying logic with her, his last resort.

“You know I can handle them. If you are so worried you could come with us.” She looked up at his face, her eyes sparking and crinkling.”

That is why he could never tell her no. She just had to smile; eyes crinkling and he would acquiesce. 

“Ok, but be safe and don’t complain when you come back all tired and sore from all the walking you did.” He said.

“You are a great dad and friend. We’ll have so much fun.” She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Severus felt her close and inhaled her scent. He caught himself and awkwardly removed her arms from him.

“I’ll see you tonight.” He said as he left the kitchen and kissed his sons goodbye.

As he was walking to his dissaparition spot, Severus couldn’t help but think about Amelia and how nice she had felt in his arms. He shook his very inappropriate thoughts and dissaparated. He’d been aware of his attraction toward her but since this morning when he had her in his arms it became even more physical and therefore real.

The afternoon was spent working on his newest experiment. Amelia had been right, he needed to look at his research with fresh eyes or just take a break. He finally managed to make a small breakthrough and was starting to see some advances. His previous hypothesis about the cruciatus damaging the nervous system had been correct. He needed to investigate more about the fact that sometimes the curse had different results. All of his data indicated similarities in the after effects left by the cruciatus, however some of the victims reacted very differently. 

Alice and Frank Longbottom were driven insane by the cruciatus. According to the healers managing their cases, they had been tortured with the curse for too long. It made sense to match exposure to the curse with more extreme after effects but he was slightly wrong. It seemed that the amount of wizards casting the spell also mattered.

The cruciatus was all about intent, the more the caster wished to harm the victim the more effective the curse was. Alice and Frank suffered through at least four people casting the curse at the same time. Severus was fortunate enough to never have experienced such pain; the Dark Lord prided himself in being the only one to dole out punishment. This discovery made him analyze and reevaluate the course of his research.

As he stepped into his home he could see her dancing around with his boys. At this point the babies were able to stand up and walk with some aid. His two sons were holding onto one of the coffee tables and moving their little legs to the sound of some pop song.

Amelia was moving her arms around and doing silly moves. The boys giggled and tried to unsuccessfully mimic her moves.

He couldn’t help but laugh when she did some poor imitation of a chicken.

“Hey, no laughing, come you can dance with us.” She said breathlessly from all her vigorous dance moves.

“Never, keep on though, the boys need entertainment and this certainly better than that horrid Scooby Doo.” She stuck her tongue out and continued with her performance.

It was truly hilarious and sweet to see her interact with his boys. She was not ashamed to show him her silly side. Amelia was becoming a great friend. He never thought he could have one of those again, now he had people who helped him and seemed to care about him. He also had Amelia, his friend he had to remember that.

Severus should have seen it coming, it was only logical; they were so used to her being around. It happened three days after their London outing; Amelia was about to leave to his home when Harry became clingy; as if knowing that she was leaving the boy hugged her and grabbed her hair tightly. 

“Harry come here,” Severus tried to lift his son but Harry was clinging even more to her.

“What’s the matter baby love, I’ll be here tomorrow.” She said soothingly to Harry.

The baby relaxed a little; Severus seized his opportunity and took him from her arms. Harry immediately started crying, great heaving sobs.

“MUMMY,” he wailed when Amy opened the front door. Amelia’s face was a mixture of sadness, longing and delight.

Severus eyes were hollow; Amy could see the deep sadness that overwhelmed him. She could also see fear. 

“Give him to me, I’ll stay until he falls asleep.”

“Amelia, I don’t know what to say…” he was expecting her to go away, to subtly reject him and his sons or at least try to correct Harry.

“Don’t say anything then.” She rocked the baby and looked into Severus’ eyes. She smiled and he couldn’t help but return her smile.

The next couple of weeks went too fast for his liking; Christmas was just around the corner. Amelia Williams unsurprisingly loved the holidays and had invaded his house with decorations and lights. His house looked like Father Bloody Christmas’ house. 

“Severus help me,” she was hanging some decorations in the window.

“Where are my sons?” he asked as soon as he hung the paper trees. 

“Harry is asleep and Draco is being fussy.”

Said Draco was scowling at her; “bad Mummy.” The baby repeated and his eyes filled with tears. Both boys called her that now. She never corrected them; Severus tried but the boys never understood. They kept calling her mummy.

“Did the mean redhead upset you?” he asked his little son.

“No igh, no igh,” the baby said and pouted, trying his best puppy eyes.

“He wants to play with the lights; leave him be. He’s cranky because he missed his nap.” Amy stated, as she rummaged through her boxes.

“Are these all yours?” He asked, now that he noticed there were at least five open boxes on his living room.

“Obviously, as you know Molly and her family are coming over for Christmas, so are Andromeda and little Teddy.”

“So…” he was half afraid of her train of thought.

“Well the house has to be decorated. I know you; you wouldn’t put up anything for the holidays. So I decided to take the initiative.”

“For all you know I could love decoration and be the Christmas spirit itself.” He drawled.

“Yes, and I’m the bloody queen.” She said mockingly.

“Now be a good mate and get Draco to nap.” Severus grumbled something about bossy redheads and waste of energy.

Amy was humming to herself when she heard the door. “Wait a second!!!” she hollered. She got down the ladder and went to the front door. There was an older woman dressed in some sort of robes. 

“Hello, who are you looking for?” Amy politely inquired.

“I’m sorry, Molly must have given me the wrong address.” The older woman muttered and was about to turn around when Amy said.

“You know Molly? Well then this is the right address.” She was still smiling.

The older woman looked uncertain, she finally said, “I’m looking for Severus.”

“Come in then, he’s with the boys upstairs.” Amy went up some steps and yelled. 

“Severus someone is here, she wants to talk to you.” 

“I’m Amy. I’ll go make some tea.” 

The young lady disappeared from the living room leaving a confused Minerva. She saw Severus coming down. “Amelia, stop yelling it is unbecoming.”

He saw Hogwarts headmistress in his living room. “What are you doing here?” he asked the older woman.

“I wanted to talk to you. I miss you, please Severus I came here to apologize again and to talk please.”

At that moment Amy entered with a tea tray. She noticed the tension and decided to leave. “I better go, Severus I’ll come back to finish the decoration.”

“Thank you.” Said the older woman.

She left the house and kissed Severus goodbye. “Give her a chance” Amy whispered in his ear. The muggle knew about Minerva. He told her that he was no longer speaking to this older woman who had been a friend for about twenty years.

“I like her, Molly and Andromeda talk a lot about her.” Minerva tried to make conversation.

“She’s been very good with the babies. Amelia is a good person and my friend.” He said quietly.

He then stopped talking; Minerva waited about two minutes before she spoke again. “I am sorry, you have to know that if I could I would go back in time and slap myself silly for not believing in you.” Her voice broke.

“I want to have my friend back, Severus I missed you. I don’t even care if you are never coming back to the school. I just want to talk to you, know how you are doing without asking other people about your life.” She said sadly.

He was about to speak but Minerva stopped him. “These months have been hell. I just would like for you to give me a chance.”

During the past few weeks Severus had thought a lot about Minerva. After encountering the boggart at Amelia’s he had a taste of what his friend might have tasted. He took a deep breath, 

“Minerva I missed you too. I wanted to talk to you, we could start again.” He said looking into her eyes. He saw her eyes watering, the next thing he knew Minerva was hugging him fiercely. 

“Oh, my boy. Tell me where are you spending Christmas? You must come to Hogwarts with the babies.” She excitedly babbled.

“I’ll make that treacle tart you love so much." He interrupted her, "Minerva I'm spending the holidays here."

"Oh" she said disappointedly. 

Before he could contain himself be blurted, "Molly and her family are coming for Christmas dinner. You see Amy doesn't know we are wizards and Molly wanted to spend Christmas with the boys."

"Thank you Severus, I'll be sure to be here. Now take me to the boys' room I want to see them before I go. I want to go by the castle see how the construction is going."

She was walking upstairs; "did you know that by February we'll be able to go back. The great hall and most of the classrooms are ready. We just need to rebuild the dormitories." Minerva was informing him.

Severus nodded and asked polite questions. It was good to have her back.

Once she saw Draco and Harry Minerva settled back downstairs for another cup of tea with Severus.

"Minerva I’ve been meaning to write you about this." He looked sheepish.

The headmistress waved her hand in dismissal and encouraged him to keep talking. Severus could be proud and extremely anxious after having fights with people he cared about. Contrary to what most people believed he felt as if he didn't deserve forgiveness after fighting with people. 

"Tell me what's troubling you?" She asked.

"Amelia" he said 

"Oh, Severus you like her don't you?"

"No, it’s not like that." He said blushing 

Minerva looked at him suspiciously. She knew this boy since he was eleven. She had been like his mum since he was twenty and started teaching. Minerva McGonagall knew him better than anyone else. She knew he liked young Amelia. Otherwise he would have never let her be a part of his life.

"As I was saying there is something strange about Amelia Williams..." Severus told her about the first time he met the muggle.

"Severus, the spell probably wore off. It might happen from time to time." She said calmly.

"I thought so at first." He looked ashamed.

"But I tried to manipulate her mind into leaving us but it didn't work. She blocked me, Amelia knew I had been into her mind."

Now, that got Minerva's attention. "There is more. But you have to swear this stays here. You can't tell anyone, I won't have Amelia endangered."

He told her about the boggart. "I heard something like this before. Years ago when I was doing my apprenticeship with Albus."

Severus looked eagerly at her. "This young boy, about ten years old. He got the wizarding media attention because he could get into Diagon Alley without any magical help. He was an orphan; no one had any record of him or his family. When the apothecary owner found him, he became another son to him. The boy’s name was Owen Craig, he couldn’t do magic he wasn’t a squib. He just sensed magic around him.”

The younger wizard furrowed his brow, “what happened to him?”

“The healers tested him, he was interviewed multiple times. He could not remember the first time he sensed magic. I remember Albus was so interested he managed to talk to him when he was fifteen. They had legilemency sessions until finally Owen could remember.”

Severus looked keenly at her waiting for the end of the story, “when Owen was four he encountered a wizard who performed a warming spell on him. Since then young Owen had been able to sense magic.”

“But Amelia is different, she’s never said anything about magic. I was able to do magic on her. This Owen person could he block people?”

Minerva looked pensive; “No, he just didn’t remember his first contact with magic.”

Severus softly said, “Amelia’s little brother was murdered before her very eyes. It is understandable to assume that it was a traumatic experience for her. Is it possible for muggles to really see magic?”

“Albus and many others believe that muggles choose to ignore the magic surrounding them. For big things like Hogwarts it is more charms and spells related.”

“But how is she able to block me? I don’t really understand that part.” He was puzzled.

“Severus, I just think it would be a good idea to tell her about us, what we are.”

“Minerva, I am not deluded, I know that eventually Amelia will have to know about magic. She’s not ready yet.”

Minerva could see that he was afraid; she didn’t want to overstep their still fragile reconciliation. The older witch knew better than point out to Severus that he was the one that was afraid of Amelia’s reaction.

As she was leaving through the floo, Severus installed it, Molly and Andromeda had complained about apparation. “Tell her, Severus she’ll be fine.”

“Goodnight Minerva.”

“So how was your talk with Minerva?” Amy asked while washing the dishes. The boys were by the playpen watching the telly with Severus. She could see them from the kitchen.

“Well I suppose, she is coming for Christmas and she’s making me treacle tart. It is her way of making amends.” Amy could almost see him shrugging his arms.

“You were pretty angry at her, how come you settle for treacle tart?” She asked wanting to know more about his motives.

“You haven’t tasted it yet. Anyone would cave after tasting Minerva’s treacle tart.” He said seriously, she laughed and continued with her dishes. Since talking to Minerva yesterday Severus had tried different things around the house.

He performed magic around, and Amelia was proving his hypothesis. She could sense the magic. This afternoon when he first entered the house he rearranged the things in her purse. When she looked for something in it she noticed.

“Severus did you leave my purse with the kids? My things are not where I left them.” Amelia rubbed her neck.

“This is weird, I feel tingles in my hands.” She said to an innocent looking Severus.

The wizard had moved things around and changed little things like the color of the boys clothing. “I could swear Harry was wearing blue not green, Severus I think I’m sick I’m feeling more tingly. I mean I always feel like this but that is because of my baby loves.”

“Amelia, are you telling me we make you tingle?” he teased. She actually blushed, “Shut up stupid face; I think is the house.”

Severus knew it wasn’t the house, it was them and the fact that she practically living with three wizards. It was affecting her more today because he was performing magic around her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was Christmas Eve; Harry was walking around the living room, Draco was watching Scooby Doo. “Doggy, doggy,” he chanted, pointing at the screen. Harry ignored him and kept on walking around trying to climb to the sofa.

Severus was reading the Daily Prophet and the latest news on the Death Eaters’ captures. Yaxley, Greyback, were on the run. Umbridge and Runcorn were to face trial as war criminals. Good, that witch deserved life in Azkaban. He was sure Greyback was out of the U.K; the werewolf knew it was best to escape. As for Yaxley, he didn't know what to expect from that wizard. They had never worked together on any mission. During the second war Severus had only been assigned spy work, so Yaxley's reactions were foreign to him.

Draco’s eyes followed the brown dog on the screen; “daddy, daddy ook, ook.” Severus finished reading the newspaper and concentrated on his two sons. Draco was transfixed with the telly while Harry examined a telephone toy.   
“Daddy, daddy, ook.” Draco insisted. Severus humored him and picked up the boy from the floor and watched the telly with him. “Why do you like that dog so much?”

Draco looked up he looked deep in thought, he frowned up at his daddy. Couldn’t he see that Scooby was a masterful detective and that Shaggy looked like Ron? Severus kissed the baby’s forehead and waited for the cartoon to end.

“Come on, we have to get your brother and then you boys are having a bath. You smell funny Draco.” Severus sneered, Draco sneered back. Daddy didn’t smell so good either. The adult placed Draco on a sit Amelia had given him for the boys. She seemed to be running late. The muggle usually came every afternoon.

Severus heard a crash, Harry broke something; it was a vase Molly gave him as a decoration gift. Harry looked at the pieces on the floor and then at daddy. He did that twice and then started to cry. He extended his arms up to daddy.

“Shhh, s’ok; it was ugly anyways.” The baby shuddered and held on tightly to his daddy. 

“Come on Draco, we’ll wash up and then have dinner.” Severus went upstairs with both of his boys. 

When he finished bathing the boys, he put them in the playpen by the dinning room. 

They looked at him from the playpen as if they were expecting him to entertain them. “Ok, we’ll play with the cars Hermione gave you.”

Severus sank to the floor and settled there. “What sounds do car make?”

“Vroom, vroom, vroom.” Harry grabbed the red car and ran it in the wood floors.

Draco copied him, and then the three of them were playing with matchbox cars. “Zoom, zoom, zoom,” said Severus while the boys clapped and laughed. They played for another half an hour until Amelia came through the door.

"I'm so tired." Amy entered the house and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"As far as I am aware you happen to have your own house." He said drily.

Amelia frowned but kept talking, "I am here for my boys. You won't let me take them home so I have to come here."

There was some silence as Amelia grabbed Draco and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Your daddy is stupid. Yes he is."

Draco giggled and launched himself at her. "You should not say stupid in front of my kids. I thought they picked up everything."

Amy smiled; Draco was grabbing her hair and putting in it on his eyes. "They do but Draco wouldn't be able to say the whole word. He is still too young, he'll forget it."

Severus frowned, "you are a bad influence on my children."

"No, I'm not. I'm the best thing that has happened to you in years and you know it." She winked his way.

"You certainly are." He said under his breath.

Amelia didn't hear him, "where is Harry?” she asked

As soon as she asked the question Harry came stumbling about, his chubby arms up waiting to be picked up by Amelia. "There you are my baby love. Did you miss me? Give me a kiss." Harry kissed his mummy on her nose.

"Oh, you are a brilliant kisser!" She kissed his cheek.

Amelia spent time with the boys; when it was time for them to sleep. She sang to them and put them to sleep.

"Tomorrow will be their first Christmas." She said excitedly as she drank her tea.

Severus remained quiet, "I have a feeling that you are not big on the festivities. That is why I will come early morning tomorrow with the rest of the gifts."

"What do you mean? The space under the tree is already crowded with toys for them. They don't need more."

She pouted, "Is their first Christmas. I want it to be special for them."

"Amelia. It's too much; you already do a lot for us. I know I don't say it, but I really appreciate you and your friendship."

He was really bad at this but Amy seemed to understand him. She caressed his cheek and said, "I love these boys, and I want to give them the gifts. Please let me."

She grabbed his hand, "Now I have to clean this kitchen, I don't want Minerva to see it so messy."

When she entered she saw that it was spotless. "You cleaned, that's good." Amy was about to say she was leaving when Severus pulled her to the living room.

"We are watching a film. I always have to suffer through your sappy romances. We are watching a horror film."

Amy was glad he wanted her here, "ok but nothing too gruesome."

They ended up watching Psycho; needless to say they Amy had been scared at some point. Amelia held his hand and hugged him whenever she felt scared which was quite a lot.

“Severus, turn it off. I don’t want to watch it anymore.” She said hiding her face on his sweater.

“Seriously Amelia; we only have twenty more minutes to go.” He was quite enjoying having her so close. 

“You can watch it. I won’t see it, I don’t even like this film.” She was starting to ramble.

“Shh,” he soothed and held her close, rubbing her back and arm.

Amy could smell him, why did he have to smell so nice? She would not move until this hideous film was over. It helped that she loved the way he rubbed her back and arm. It was so relaxing.

When the film was over, Amy bravely waited as Severus turned on the lights. She saw something move around the corner of her eye, “shit, shit, something just moved.” She quickly crossed the room and launched herself at Severus who caught her and laughed.

Amy was wrapped around him hands around his neck and legs around his narrow waist. “Not funny. I want to see my baby loves make sure they are safe.” She whispered into his neck. Severus felt himself react; tingling sensation in his neck where her breath reached his skin. There was not a doubt in his mind that he was attracted to Amelia. She was gorgeous and was now very close to him.

“You should get down now.” He said, although very unaware of the fact his voice made Amelia not want to get down but do other things with his body. 

“Right.” She did so but did not let go of his hand. He looked at their intertwined hands and raised an eyebrow, “what? I’m still scared shitless and that’s your fault.” She said crossly.

“You’re being ridiculous. Fine I’ll stop talking.” He caved in when he saw her face. This was really cross Amelia who would undoubtedly give him the silent treatment for days if he did not apologize for his offenses.

Severus remembered when a month ago he had insulted her credentials as a pediatrician. She had said goodnight to the boys and left. He was scared, but he didn’t do anything. Severus was sure she would not come back. 

She’d come back but ignored him the whole time she was there. Severus was very proud and stubborn man but after two days of seeing her and not talking to her he gave up. He walked up to her and took her hands in his, “I’m sorry, I should have never doubted your expertise as a doctor.” He looked truly remorseful. Severus was ready to grovel and beg until she talked to him like she used to.

“Never do it again ok.” She then smiled and hugged him.

“That’s it, Am I forgiven?” He was astonished.

“You are my friend silly, and it was you are really ashamed and contrite. Aren’t you?”

“Of course.” He nodded.

“Well then there is nothing more to say, of course you’ll have to play nice.” 

Amy dragged him upstairs, still clutching his hand and half afraid of the corridor. She checked on the babies and when the remaining after effects had passed she was able to walk to her house.

“I’ll be here by 8:00 in the morning. Don’t wake the boys up.” She kissed him in the cheek and waved goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Severus woke up to someone entering the house. “Why does she have to be so loud? I knew it was a bad idea to give her that key.” He said to himself.

He walked downstairs and saw Amelia carrying at least four packages in her arms. “Good you’re up. Now come and help me with these.”

He glared at her. “Don’t say anything. I’ll make coffee to appease your very grumpy mood.” Amelia said brightly; she went into the kitchen and started singing Christmas Carols.

“You have a horrible singing voice.” He said rudely.

“Shut up, Draco and Harry love it when I sing to them.”

“Not true, they just don’t know better.” He scowled at her.

Amelia stuck her tongue out and sang at the top of her lungs, “Silent night…” She laughed as he covered his ears and went back upstairs. Amelia finished making the coffee and waited for Severus to come down.

"It is so bloody early. The boys are still sleeping." He grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee." 

"Happy Christmas to you too." She said brightly.

Amelia crossed the kitchen and hugged him. She then kissed his cheek.

"Happy Christmas Amelia." He kissed her cheek. The muggle blushed.

"Let me get my camera. I'm going to take lots of pictures." She said excitedly.

Harry woke up first, he yawned and looked around. Draco was sound asleep. The green-eyed baby fixed that little inconvenience.

"Ahhh, up, up, up." He said rather loudly. Daddy entered the room. He smiled brightly and Harry copied him and opened up his arms for him to give him kisses and hugs.

Daddy always did so. "Merry Christmas Harry" Severus kissed his face and stomach.

"Let's go downstairs, leave your brother alone." He was walking away with Harry.

"Nop, nop, up, up." He pointed to Draco's cot. He wanted Draco up. He was funny.

"Don't come crying to me when Draco gets upset." He said seriously.

Severus placed Harry next to his sleeping brother. Harry looked at Draco and decided that the best approach was to hug him.

He hugged the other boy and squealed. Draco whined and opened his eyes. He started to whimper. Harry giggled. Draco was awake and grumbling.

"Co, co." Harry clapped.

Draco scrunched up his nose and pouted, then he saw daddy.

"Daddy, daddy," he pouted.

Severus smiled and picked him up. "Is Harry being all mean to you?”

Draco smiled and babbled away. Daddy listened; he grabbed Harry and went downstairs.

"You guys are getting rather heavy." He muttered as he carefully walked down.

"A little help!!" She shouted from the kitchen. 

He heard a snapshot. "Oi, stop and help me with Harry."

She did so, he grinned at Harry, "good morning Master Harry." Amelia said seriously, the baby kissed her nose.

"Now Severus, get them ready. Put them near the tree but don't give them any gifts yet." Amelia was ready to take her pictures.

Amy spent about ten minutes taking pictures and then let them open up their presents. Well, they played with some toys but mainly the wrapping paper and the boxes.

They got a lot of toys from her. Cars, teddy bears, a Scooby Doo for Draco and a big black dog for Harry. This unsettled Severus for a bit, Harry seemed to like it a lot. “DOGGIE.” He’d yelled and hugged the monstrosity. The boys also received clothes from the Weasleys. 

Amelia put them on two classic Weasley jumpers. “These are so cute.” Amelia hugged the little jumpers. Harry’s was green with little snitches. 

“What are these supposed to be? Are those gold golf balls with wings?” she asked Severus. 

“Those are snitches.” He said simply.

Draco’s was blue with black dragons. “Come here handsome. Let’s get you in these.” The grey-eyed baby cooperated. 

When the babies were settled and playing by the rug. Amelia opened her gifts. “Molly shouldn’t have. I love it, how did she know about the phoenix!” she exclaimed as she put on her Weasley jumper. Hers was white with a phoenix on the center. 

“You told her didn’t you.” she smiled.

“I did, she asked what did you liked. I said phoenixes; you told me about that time you think you saw one.”

“I know they’re not real but I always wanted to see one.” She sighed and looked for something. “Here it is, put it on” she shoved his grey jumper with cauldrons in them.

“She is so funny, I get it because you taught chemistry.” She laughed; Amy was still busy looking for something. “Found it, for you merry Christmas.” 

Severus looked at his hands and opened a small package. It was a book, a photo album. There were pictures of the boys and him. It was a beautiful scrapbook, “You always complain about not being able to be with them when I tell you all the funny things they do. I thought it would be a good thing for you to have.”

“I love it Amy, but why are you not in here.” He pointed to his book.

“I didn’t think it would be right.” Her eyes sparkled. 

“Silly girl, of course you have to be here. You are big on my life, you are my best friend.” He said quietly.

Amy hugged him; Severus was very sweet; he didn’t even notice it. 

“I have something for you too. Amy this is very important, I want you to wear it always. This was my mother’s and before that it was her father’s mother. I want to give it to you.”

“I can’t this is too much, Severus I don’t know what to say.” She was gob smacked when she saw the long silver chain with a Celtic knot, a big peridot on the center.

Amelia softly smiled, “help me” she pulled up her hair and let him put the necklace on her.

“It’s lovely Severus. Thank you,” she kissed him this time a little more close to his mouth.

For months now she’d been contemplating making an advance on him. The attraction was there, she just wasn’t sure if Severus wanted her as more than just a friend. Amy was elated; Severus was had become her best friend in the past six months or so. This was good, she felt so happy whenever he was around, he was not friendly and was very sarcastic with a dry sense of humor. But he was smart had two beautiful children whom she loved and most of all every time she saw him her heart beat faster and she felt all warm and tingly. Being with Severus felt natural, easy. She didn’t pretend in front of him, in these few months he had seen all sides of her. Happy, sad, moody, frightened, silly Amelia Williams. 

He was looking at her right now, smiling and extending his hand to her, “Amelia, we have to clean some of this mess.”

She nodded and started with the wrappings and the boxes. “MO.” Harry scowled just like his daddy when mummy tried to take a bright gold wrapping from his hands.

“Leave him be, we just need to get this part cleaned up a little before Minerva and Molly invade.”

Within twenty minutes the house was back to its usual. Minerva was always punctual; she arrived at 11:00 AM and started the treacle tart.

“Severus I have everything I need but you have to keep Amelia away from the kitchen. I’ve always used some magic when cooking, and this will not be an exception.” She said hastily when the muggle was pulling her hair up.

“Could you just not use magic?” Minerva scowled and said “No. Now, go and do as I say.”

The older woman marched to the kitchen, “Minerva, I could help you. I’m a brilliant baker.”

“No you’re not. You burnt those oatmeal cookies Molly prepared last week.”

Amelia looked embarrassed, “stop, she doesn’t know that. I want to be friends with her.”

“Stop, I’ll give you advice. Minerva hates it when people enter the kitchen while she’s cooking.” Severus congratulated himself; that comment was rather smart. 

“So what are we doing then? I’m not going to the hospital today and the Weasleys are not coming until five.”

“I will work on my research and you will sort out all the clothes the boys got.” He said firmly.

“No.” she answered with the same firmness.

“We will watch the boys and you will not do research today.” She glared at him.

“I’ll have you know that my research is of outmost importance…”

“One day will not change anything. Now stop contradicting me and help me pick a film.”

He tried to speak but Amy pulled him to the couch. “A Christmas Carol, good.” 

Minerva finished cooking and went into the living room; she was not expecting to see Amelia almost on top of Severus. They were sitting very close together and Amelia was resting her head on his chest, one of her legs on top of one of his. Severus was playing with her long red hair.

Minerva was about to speak when the pair started on a conversation topic, “Draco did the cutest thing yesterday. He pushed a cushion out of the couch by accident and then he blew me a kiss.”

“I don’t think that was particularly cute Amelia.” He drawled, his hand twirling her hair.

“Oh, well maybe I’m not telling in it right, maybe you just had to be there.” She sighed.

“Amelia, we’ve been over this. I cannot cut back hours, I’m in the middle of something big.” She took his free hand and traced patterns on it.

“I know, I just… it would be nice if we got to see you more during the evenings.” Amy snuggled more into him and Severus let out a satisfied groan.

Minerva went back to the kitchen, she was glad for her boy, this girl was good for him. The headmistress had never seen the thirty eight year old so relaxed and at peace with another person. She still had more ingredients; she decided to bake some cookies.

At four in the afternoon the first wave of Weasleys arrived.

Charlie, George and Percy entered the house, “I know you both. You I don’t think I’ve seen.”

“Charles Weasley. Very nice to meet you.” The man smiled at her, she smiled back.

“Amelia Williams, Molly talks a lot about you, must be nice to live in another country.” Amy led them into the living room.

As they walked Charlie elbowed Percy, “she’s hot, why didn’t you say she was hot mate?”

“Because, it doesn’t matter. You’ll see for your own.”

“Professor McGonagall, I haven’t seen you in years.” Said Charlie as he politely greeted the witch.

The group started small conversation, the babies were a delight, Harry was wary of Charlie at first but when the redhead tripped on a vase the green eyed boy erupted in peals of laughter.

“Is not that funny Harry.” Charlie half laughed as the baby giggled some more.

“He thinks clumsiness is funny.” Said Severus who was helping Draco eat some cookies.”

“Severus lad, I have to go. I am having dinner with the other professors.” He kissed the boys and Severus good-bye. 

“Are you positive you can’t stay for dinner, the others should be coming shortly.” Amy offered.

“Thank you for the invitation Ms. Williams but I really must be going.” The older woman waved a hand and left.

The Weasleys were discussing something or other. They sat in front of the telly and seemed fascinated by the contraption. “Just like magic…” heard Amy as she climbed the stairs.

Severus noticed that Amelia went upstairs. He followed her. “Severus, I don’t think Minerva likes me much.”

“Don’t be silly, she just met you.” He said 

“She spent the whole afternoon here, I tried to talk to her but she kept shutting me out.” Amelia said sadly.

“Hey, she just needs more time to warm up to you” he pulled her hair back and looked into her blue eyes.

Severus was looking intently at her lips; he was leaning closer to her, Amy also leaned forward they were almost touching when they heard George say, “hey mum, dad, Mrs. Tonks. Come in, the professor and Amy are upstairs.

Amelia looked away and went back downstairs. Severus could hear her greeting everyone; by the sounds of it only Ron and Hermione were missing now. The potion master climbed down the stairs and met the new group.

“You are wearing the jumper. I never thought you would.” Arthur whispered as greeting.

“Amelia made me do it.” he simply replied.

Arthur laughed heartily. Severus looked puzzled, the older man laughed even more.

“Where are Ron and Hermione?” asked Bill, they were now about to have dinner.

“They will meet us here in about an hour, the Grangers wanted to be with their daughter for Christmas. Well, you know Ron, he can’t stay away from Hermione for more than thirty minutes.” Said Ginny who looked a little sad; she was still waiting for someone like that, someone who couldn’t live without her.

“Summer holidays were always hard on him. Without Harry and Hermione he was so miserable.” Said George fondly.

“What Harry?” asked Amelia, the tension in the room was palpable.

“Ronald’s best friend.” Said Severus, his tone strained. Amy looked at him, his eyes pleaded with her, please don’t ask was the message Amy read in those dark eyes.

“This is delicious, who cooked this?” Asked Percy he was busy putting more potato salad.

“I made all the salads and Molly brought the main courses.” Smiled Amelia, who loved it when people complimented her limited recipes.

The group ate and laughed at the babies’ antics. “Draco, don’t do that, you’ll get mashed potatoes on Harry’s hair.” Severus was trying to keep the baby’s hands away from his bowl.

“Oh, Severus let him. Look at Harry he’s not so innocent.” Molly pointed at Harry who was throwing peas at George. The twin was catching said peas with his mouth. Harry giggled and clapped whenever George managed to catch the food.

Amy nodded and kept on with her conversation. Fleur truly was an interesting individual. “Oui, it’s been ‘ard but my Bill is being veery supportive.” The French beauty was pregnant; her due date was in May.

“I’ve heard some of my friends tell me that their pregnancies were rough.” Amy smiled and continued with her questions. Fleur promptly answered.

After they finished their meal, the group moved to the living room. Ron and Hermione arrived by seven. “We are so sorry, time just flew away.” Hermione looked sheepish and Ron was grinning like a fool.

“We had so much fun. Professor, merry Christmas!” Ron greeted Severus and went inside.

“Hermione, please come in.” the young girl smiled and followed her boyfriend.

“Mates, you won’t believe it. Helena and Edward gave me this game called monopoly. George I think we can improve it. If we use a charm…” Ron pulled George aside and talked to him.

“Where are my Draco and Harry?” Hermione greeted Molly.

The redhead hugged her, “Harry is with Ginny. He is showing her his dancing skills. Draco was just here.”

The blond baby was glancing at the telly when he looked up and saw the bushy haired witch. “My, my, my” he squealed and laughed.

“There you are.” Hermione picked Draco from the floor. The blond baby grabbed her hair and giggled.

“Oh, I missed you too. Yes I did.” She cooed and hugged the little boy.

Amy mockingly frowned, “now, Draco I’ll get jealous.” She stuck her lip out.

Draco ignored his mummy, he loved his mummy but Hermione had all that pretty curly hair. “No matter I got my own Harry.” Amelia grabbed Harry and gave him lots of kisses in his face and tummy. 

Andromeda was talking to Molly, “that’s the Princes’ charm necklace.” Amy heard them and approached them.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Severus gave it to me. It was his mother’s.” She touched her necklace reverently and smiled.

“It is Amy, just make sure to wear it always.” Andromeda simply said. Molly nodded and went into the kitchen.

Molly was washing some dishes; “Molly, that necklace is one of the most powerful pieces of magical jewelry. I know you know about this.”

“Of course I know. I got my necklace when I married Arthur.” Molly’s eyes sparkled. 

The ancient families of the wizarding world had heirlooms. Most of the families had necklaces given to the matriarchs of each family for protection. Before Hogwarts was established warlocks were only allowed to teach male students. Witches were left most of the time unprotected.

As of today few families had the necklaces, the Potters had sold their heirloom before James’ parents were even alive. Narcissa received the Malfoy heirloom when she married Lucius; the Ministry seized it. The Black’s necklace went to crazed Bellatrix.

“I didn’t even know Severus had it. Do you think he knows the importance and power that necklace has?” Andromeda was referring to the powerful protection spells it held but also to the status owning that necklace gave.

“I don’t know, I can almost say with confidence that he doesn’t know that he has claimed Amelia as his own.”

Severus felt happy; he had people around him that respected him. Some of them truly liked him. He was talking to Percy who was informing him on the ministry.

“Kingsley is doing a great job, he now as Minister of magic has enough power to fix so many policies and mistakes we’ve done.”

“Mr. Weasley, are there any news on the rogue death eaters?” Severus was curious.

“As you know professor, we still have to capture Yaxley and Greyback. We believe they are still in the U.K. The ministry however has put more priority on the dementors.”

“I’m glad you mention it, how is that going?” 

“We’ve been able to move them from Azkaban. They no longer serve as guards, there are fewer now. After the battle most of them dissipated, the remaining have been scattered. The ministry no longer wants to be associated with them.”

Severus agreed with most of Kingsley’s new policies, this one in particular however needed some revising. Yaxley and Greyback had to be captured, they imposed minimal threat but instinctively Severus sensed that if left on their own devices they could be dangerous to the magical population.

“Come Severus, we are playing Monopoly.” Amelia grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room. There in the floor was a board game. Hermione, Ron, and Bill were sitting on around it. 

“You want me to sit on the floor and play a board game. No I’m not doing it.” he said swiftly.

“I’m not asking, you are playing. I’ll be the bank.” Amy took his hand and pulled him to the space next to her. 

“I’ve never played this. I don’t even know what it is.” Severus picked up what looked like an old boot.

“I’ll explain everything Professor.” Hermione went on to explain the intricacies of monopoly to the three wizards.

They started playing, Bill was rubbish at the game but Ron seemed to have a knack for the game.

Soon the others were watching them play. Molly put the babies to sleep and joined her daughter in law, husband and remaining sons. Finally boardwalk went to one Severus Snape; the only problem Mr. Weasley owned the other blue card.

“Mr. Weasley I propose a treaty. I will give you one of my green cards and you will give me your blue card.” Severus had always been very competitive.

“You will give me two of your green cards and I will have immunity. Of course you will also have immunity once I get the other green property.” Said Ron firmly.

“Very well, you have yourself a deal.” Severus gave him the properties and accepted the blue card.

“Hey, that’s cheating Severus. You can’t do that,” said Amy, if he did that she would lose. She had the yellow properties and already had hotels on them. She was practically winning.

“Amelia, correct me if I’m mistaken but you traded one of your purple properties for a railroad card.” Severus said triumphantly.

“That’s different.” She huffed. 

The whole room saw the exchange, Molly laughed and Arthur shook his head.

Soon Bill and Hermione were out of the game. Bill went to his wife; Hermione sat next to Ron; head on his shoulder. From time to time Ron asked questions to Hermione who knew the game better than him.

Amy was almost broke, “Severus, you are cheating. You can’t be winning, Ron has more properties and more money.”

“I am not, you are mad.” Severus didn’t even look at her.

“Oh, you are.” She laughed and grabbed his face. She looked into his dark eyes. “You are cheating, that is why you could buy Hermione’s properties you took money from the bank.”

Severus narrowed his eyes, “Those are serious accusations Ms. Williams. I am a former Professor and my students will tell you that I am a fair and honest teacher.”

“You don’t fool me Severus Tobias Snape. You are cheating.” The whole room was quiet. The only ones with smiles in their faces were Arthur and Molly. The younger generation was half afraid for one Amelia Williams.

Amy grabbed his hand and his jumper sleeve, “I knew it, you cheater. I demand a rematch.” Just as Amy predicted there were 500 and 100 bills in his sleeve.

“Sore loser, this is monopoly. It is about corporative crime, I was using everything to my advantage.” Said Severus laughing when Amelia punched him in the arm.

It was so strange to see fearsome professor Snape being friendly. The Weasleys just stared as he got up and helped Amelia to her feet. 

“See what I mean, Amelia won’t even look at you because she has the professor. Mum told me she was special.” Percy elbowed Charlie and looked at the couple. Severus had his hands around Amy’s waist. They were talking to George.

Soon it was very late and only Ron and Hermione remained in the house. “Hermione, it was so good to see you. When is the term finishing?”

“I’m so excited, we took our exams last week. Professor we passed every subject.” Hermione said.

“I will be able to enter the program we talked about. Thank you so much for your help.” Ron smiled and shook the professor’s hand.

“Are you sure Mr. Weasley? You could go into anything with your grades.” Ron had really improved his average grades.

“I’m sure Severus, is what Harry and I have wanted since we were kids.” Said Ron brightly.

“I will of course help George with the shop. I would really want you to help us. Fred was in charge of most of the chemistry.” Said Ron.

“Ronald, you know I could only help you every once in a while, at least until my research takes off.” Severus was serious about finding more about the cruciatus.

“I gather you Hermione are going with your previous plans.” Severus said looking at Hermione.

“Yes, and nothing you said will change my mind. I am going to study law, I will bring some change.”

Amelia smiled, “that’s brilliant Hermione. You will be fantastic, I know you will.”

“Mione and me are renting a flat together, we are moving together next month.” Ron looked silly with happiness.

“Does Molly know?” Severus was curious to know about her reaction.

“Yes, she didn’t take it as hard as we expected. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Ginny is moving with Charlie.”

“What? Why?” asked Amelia, she didn’t know Ginny that much but she was still underage as far as she knew.

“She’s playing for a sports team, she was able to take the exams with us. Dad thinks is the best for her. She needs to be away from here. This year has been hard for her.” Severus could only agree with Ron’s assessment. 

“Love we have to go, your dad already gave me the evil eye the other day.” Ron kissed Amy goodbye and left with Hermione.

Severus sat in the couch, “Film?” he was ready to relax, Amy nodded. Once they were close together she dared to ask, “Everyone seems to know this Harry who is this boy?”

Amelia felt her friend tense, “Amy, I don’t want to talk about him.” 

She would not let it go, he knew everything about her, and although she thought she knew Severus well sometimes she felt like she didn’t.

“We have to talk about this…” in that moment someone knocked on the door. “I’ll get it, but Severus we are having this conversation.

Amelia opened the door and saw him; “No” she whispered and paled.

“AVADA KEDAVRA” she heard him say, she saw a green light and then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yaxley made his way into the house; he kicked the woman and saw Snape in the middle of the room. “Finally, I will kill you, isn’t revenge sweet?”

Yaxley threw another killing curse, Severus deflected with a wave of his arm. In a bored tone he replied, “Do you really think you can kill me. Yaxley let’s make this easy.” Severus moved his hand around and bound Yaxley with some ropes.

“Who else is coming? How did you find us?” Severus had to protect his boys. Yaxley remained mute. “crucio.”

Yaxley rolled on the floor, “Greyback, only him. St. Mungos employee’s records.” 

“Call him, use the fucking mark. Now.” Severus kicked the wizard. 

The death eater called Greyback into the house; Severus was ready for the werewolf. 

“Stupefy” He stunned the beast. Severus was able to send a message to Arthur, “Yaxley and Greyback are at my home they are bound and ready to be picked up.”

“That muggle whore you’re living with is dead.” Said Yaxley laughing cruelly. Severus lashed out, “Sectumsempra.” He slit Yaxley’s throat.

Severus was so numb, he walked down the corridor and found Amelia at the door, and He sank down to the floor next to her and took her into his arms. He wept and touched her face.

“Amy, Amelia please. Not you.” She was pale, she looked like she was sleeping but he knew better, she was dead.

Severus kissed her forehead and hugged her to him. It seemed like Severus was bound to see all the women he loved dead. “I’m so sorry Amelia.” He kissed her face and sobbed.

Arthur, Molly and Minerva entered the house. Suddenly he felt someone trying to lift him up. “Leave me.” He hissed, and waved his hand around. Charlie’s hand stung, Severus had burned his hand.

“Severus, you have to tell us what happened.” It was Molly this time.

Molly, she would take care of the boys now. “Yaxley came in, he cursed Amelia. I bounded him and made him summon Greyback. I stunned that beast, then I killed Yaxley.”

Severus was still hugging Amelia and crying. “Severus son, just get up. We have to move Amelia and sort this mess.” Minerva’s voice barely reached him. Minerva was there is her sleeping gown.

He saw Amy’s face one last time. “I can’t leave her here.” He looked up at Minerva; “We’ll notify her parents later.”

“No, I won’t leave her.” Severus said angrily. 

“You have to. Severus she’s dead.” Minerva’s voice was fading.

He kept stroking Amelia’s cheek. He was about to hug her for the last time when she breathed in.

Everyone in the room held their breaths. The muggle opened her eyes; she looked around with frightened eyes. She then hugged Severus hard. “The man was here Severus, he said something and then everything went black.”

The wizard hugged her and cried, “Amelia, you are alive.” He chanted as he kissed her forehead and hugged her to him once more.

“We have to go Severus, he’ll come back. He will kill the babies and us. He had the same stick; Severus we have to go.” She kept crying and holding onto him.

“I’m not mad, please we have to go now.” Severus grabbed her face and said, “Everything will be fine. He’s dead, I made him go away just as I promised.”

Amy looked into his eyes and nodded. She was not going to ask how he killed that thing. They got and were climbing the stairs when Molly spoke.

“We have to examine her, Severus she shouldn’t be alive.” They were all looking at the potions master.

“What are they talking about?” 

“Amelia, the man who was here earlier. He is a criminal, a murderer.” Severus agreed, she needed to be examined.

“I know that. He killed my little brother. He has powers; he’s not like us. He’s not human.”

“Amy, we are not like you. What I will tell you is mad and you will probably never forgive us but I need you do this for me please.” Severus pleaded.

“I trust you Severus. What is it?”

“Amelia, I am one of them. I can do magic.” He waved his hand and the furniture floated.

Amelia paled, she saw as Severus summoned his wand and said “accio scrapbook.”

“Not all magic is bad Amy. Molly, Minerva, and Arthur are good wizards.” Amelia paled even more.

He tried to touch her, “don’t touch me.” Amelia tried to go up the stairs. “I’m taking my boys. You won’t hurt them.”

“Amelia, those boys can do magic. They are wizards, just like us. Please dear just let us examine you. Then you can go away if you want.” Molly tried to soothe her.

Amy was crying in earnest, “Severus please tell me this is not real. Please make them go away, I will wake up and you will make everything fine. Just like last time.” She sobbed when Severus shook his head.

“This is real, love I’m a wizard. Magic exists; you remember how you insisted that you knew me. That’s because you did, Amelia Williams you met me and the boys at the hospital.” The memory came to her. She felt dizzy with shock and pain; he had always lied to her.

“Amy dear come with me,” Molly grabbed her and sat her in the couch. 

She was eerily quiet, “She must be in shock, quickly message Poppy.” Arthur’s patronus ran with the summons.

Severus tried to sit next to her but Amelia flinched away. “Severus it’s best if we take care of Yaxley and Greyback.” Minerva took his hand and led him away from the couch. “I will clean out all magical traces of you. We’ll apparate them to the ministry and leave them there for the employees.”

“Are you listening son? This is important Severus. The ministry cannot know that they were here.”

“Right, Minerva, I’ll check on the boys. I’m ok with whatever you do.” He climbed up the stairs and went into the nursery both boys were fast asleep. He covered Harry who had managed to free himself from his blanket.

“I lost your mummy, we have to be strong now.” Severus felt tired and drained, he wanted to sleep for a week.

As he went back downstairs he saw Poppy, “We are done with her, she seems fine. There is absolutely nothing wrong with her.”

“Why is she alive?” Arthur wondered.

“The necklace,” Minerva saw it first, Amy was still wearing the peridot heirloom. “It is not supposed to protect against the killing curse.” 

“The necklaces were given to our witches who were basically untrained in any magic.” Arthur offered.

Everyone looked at him with confusion, “since the moment Severus gave her the necklace she became a Prince. Don’t you see, the necklace, it worked because Amelia is now part of Severus’ family and under his protection.”

“She doesn’t have any magic Arthur.” Poppy pointed out.

“But she can sense it, Amelia is not properly affected by memory spells. She’s always been able to detect magic around her.” Severus was looking at her, “Tingles, remember you’ve always felt tingles.” Amelia snapped out of her state; “I have to go.” 

“Amelia please, just let us tell you everything. This is a whole new world, you could be part of it.” Arthur tried to approach her.

“No, please just stay away from me.” Amy looked scared. In a moment she was by the door and just like that she was out of Severus’ life.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Amy got to her house and locked the door. She cried and went into her bed, she was distraught, Severus lied to her, magic was real but most of it he had always lied to her. Since their first meeting, this shocked her to the core.

Amelia thought she knew him, she hurt so much. He knew about Arthur’s death and the pain it had caused her. This was madness, she had to go away, he could hurt her so much. He already was, Severus was hurting her like no other person had ever hurt her. Amelia had hurt since she was thirteen years old, her parents had been sick with worry and no matter how many pictures of baby Arthur she showed them they wouldn’t believe her.

Her life had changed after Arthur’s death, she had been so angry with her parents for forgetting, for not believing her. Then she had been afraid, what if she was mad? She had seen countless of psychologists who had tried to help her but they were not successful. After some time her parents had decided to stop making her see psychologists and just let her be. 

She closed her eyes and tried to make sense out of all this mess. She would wake up tomorrow and call her parents. She would call the hospital and let them now that she needed vacation time for at least two weeks.

Amelia chose to run away that night, she couldn’t bear the pain that being next to Severus and the babies brought her. Her parents loved her she knew that but they detached themselves from her.

The next morning she packed everything up. “Yes mum, I will meet you at 10:00 PM. I know the itinerary, one flight to the U.S and then another flight to Colombia.” 

Her parents were visiting South America this winter; she booked a flight this morning and was ready to go by late morning. The hospital had been very understanding; they gave her three weeks paid vacation. “I’m alright, I just wanted to see you both.”

“Oh, sweetheart I’m so glad you decided to be with us. England must be terribly cold.”

“It is. Mum I have to go.”

Amelia hung up and breathed deeply. “Amelia you have to get over this. You’ll be safe, in another continent.”

The whole cabbie ride was spent crying, “what’s the matter Miss?”

“Nothing, I’ll be fine.”

She went through the motions; she boarded the plain and closed her eyes again. She had a feeble hope that the last two days never happened and she would be just having a bad dream. By the time she met with her parents she was exhausted and could almost forget about Severus and magic.

“Hi mum,” Amelia hugged the older blond woman, “It is so good to see you sweetheart.” Her dad kissed her and they went to their hotel. Amelia fell asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow. 

It was a beautiful morning, Cartagena was a beautiful city, the beaches were splendid and even though most of the people spoke Spanish only Amy felt welcomed. The past week was a nightmare, her parents were worried, and she was depressed that was what her mum said.

“Honey, something must have happened to you. It is not your fault dear, are you having the nightmares?” Her mum referred to the fact that during most of her adolescence Amy had flashbacks of that night when apparently she started sensing magic.

Amelia wanted to yell at her, Arthur is real, magic exists and the man I’m in love with is one of them, a wizard. But she kept quiet, thinking over and over about Severus and her boys she missed them so much. Amy wouldn’t go back, he was dangerous, he could kill her; magic had killed her baby brother. Tomorrow they were heading to Guayaquil Ecuador and then going to Brazil for her final week in South America. It was going to be good; she was going to relax and forget.

Back in England Severus was hurting too. That boxing day; the boys woke up and cheered him a little. “It will be fine. We have each other don’t we.” The boys nodded as if knowing that though times were ahead.

Molly was worried; she was seeing Severus sink into depression, “Severus, I think we should talk to Amy. The shock has worn off, I’ll go to her house and I’ll explain everything to her.” Molly was desperate for Severus to react; it had been a week since Amelia walked out of his house.

“She’s gone, she’s been gone since Boxing Day.” 

“Oh Severus.” Severus didn’t like to hear the pity in Molly’s voice. 

“Don’t Molly, just be here for the boys. I need you to take care of them when I’m not here.”

At this point the older woman knew better than to talk to him, Severus used that voice. The one he used whenever she would encourage him to tell Amy about magic. The Weasleys came more often now, especially Hermione and Ron who had taken over babysitting duties. Severus would sometimes revert to his old self and lash out. 

Ron and Hermione were playing with the boys. The young couple tried to cheer both babies. “I don’t like seeing them like this; ‘Mione there has to be something we can do.” 

“I can do this charm, there has to be a picture of Amy somewhere here.” Hermione looked around the living room and found the camera Amy used that Christmas day by some cabinets next to the table.

“Perfect.” Hermione raised her wand and suddenly Amy was there like a hologram, she was there smiling and waving at the boys. 

Harry and Draco looked at their mummy and stumbled to her, “mummy, mummy, mummy.” Both boys cried excitedly.

Suddenly they heard Severus hiss, “Get out of my house, now.” He would hiss that whenever the Weasley boys mentioned anything that could be remotely related to Amelia. Ron surprisingly was the one who handled it better. But he just lost it today.

“Don’t you see, they are happy. Look at them they miss her.”

“And what happens when they figure out that they can’t touch her. That this is fake, that their mummy won’t touch them or kiss them.” He yelled and pointed at the fading hologram. 

Ron was also angry; “You are just like Harry, bloody stubborn, and just plain stupid sometimes. You should have told her about our magic.” The redhead yelled back.

But this was not the worst, Severus would just be quiet, he would function and go through life but he wasn’t really there. It was heart wrenching when the babies asked for her.

Harry had a severe episode “mummy, mummy, mummy.” He was sobbing his little heart out. Molly had tried everything but Harry didn’t stop crying.

Severus came in one night and took the little boy; he sang “Across the universe” to him and Harry calmed down.

“Amelia sang them that song every night.” Severus walked off with Harry on his arms.

Draco was perhaps harder than Harry, he just kept asking “Mummy, wher, mummy.” He would ask all the time, all day.

Severus never imagined it could be so hard to be with the boys all by himself. The Weasleys helped whenever they could but he finally did what Amelia asked so many times before. He cut back hours at the lab.

Nights were the hardest, the babies were used to her singing, her kissing them goodnight. In so little time Amelia had become theirs but now she was gone. “Please Draco just sleep. Son, close your eyes, you must be tired, you played all day with Harry, and he’s already sleeping please. Stop crying Dragon please.”

But the baby refused, he didn’t want to sleep. He needed mummy; daddy wasn’t as good when it came to kissing him goodnight. Only Harry understood, they needed her. Draco missed her smell, her touch.

“Mummy peas, mummy.” Draco cried inconsolably.

“She’s not with us anymore, I miss her too but you have to sleep.” Severus hugged his little boy. The adult even tried singing “Across the Universe” like he did with Harry but it didn’t work. 

Harry eventually woke up and started crying too. The green-eyed baby looked at his brother, “mummy no hea.” He moaned.

His blond brother nodded, this broke Severus’ heart. How could these babies miss her so much? He decided to take them to his room. Severus slept with his boys in the bed. They exhausted themselves with all the crying they did.

Severus left his boys sleeping peacefully in his bed and went to his study. He poured himself a whiskey. He drank it; he didn’t know what to do. The boys were suffering, they were sad; they played during the days, laughed and were cheerful. As soon as nighttime came they came undone, they cried and it was heart wrenching for him to watch because he was going through the same pain. He wanted to have another drink but he couldn’t Severus limited himself, he had grown up with an alcoholic father. He had experienced what alcohol could do to Tobias and his friends.

Amelia had seen beautiful cities but if someone asked she couldn’t have said what she liked the most. Her parents were trying to cheer her up but everything felt bland to her. The food, the sights, the music; she would have loved the diversity only if the boys and Severus were here. It would have been so different; she had these thoughts very often and she hurt then. She felt like dying, drowning whenever she came to the conclusion that nor her babies or Severus would ever be here with her. 

The next week went even worse; the last night she stayed in Ecuador she had the most horrible nightmare. Harry and Draco were crying, wailing “mummy, mummy,” Severus was nowhere in sight. She stepped out the room with the boys in her arms.

Severus lay on the floor, eyes unseeing just like Arthur’s when he died. He was dead, “Severus,” she yelled as she woke up. She was sweating and her face was wet with tears.

“Pumpkin, we’ll be late for our appointment at the spa.” Amy’s mum stepped into the hotel suite to find her daughter packing her things.

“As you can see, I’m going back to England. I have to go back, I’m going crazy without them. I just have to see them.” Her parents knew she had feelings for someone. Unfortunately their relationship wasn’t close. Ever since she started talking about a baby Arthur and the man with the stick they just could not believe her.

“But Amelia, you still have a week from your vacation. We still have to go to Copacabana.”

“I’m going home.” She said without looking at her mother.

“Sweetheart, if you really think he’s the one. Don’t let him go.” Amelia looked at her mum.

“I know you Amy. He’s important and you need to fix whatever went wrong. The last six months your voice was happy. You were excited and talked about those wonderful kids of his.”

“Thanks mum. It’s really complicated but I just have to see him and my babies.” That afternoon Amelia boarded a flight straight to Heathrow. 

Amy was confused; she was in her airplane seat, itching to be back in England. She wanted to see them so badly but at the same time she was afraid. What was happening? It was unreal, magic happening. She was properly afraid of meeting Severus again. 

Amelia didn’t know if she would be able to do it, she arrived home a Friday night. She went to her house, it was late and she wasn’t even sure if she really wanted to see him. Molly would be there on Saturday, maybe if she could only see Harry and Draco. She didn’t get a wink of sleep that night. 

She tried going the next day but she couldn’t even walk to his place. “I can’t do it, what was I thinking?” She muttered, she decided to go to the hospital and work instead, they wouldn’t turn her away. 

She worked until it was unlawful for her to do so, “Dr. Williams you need to rest.” Her supervisor said. 

Amelia nodded but instead of going home she stayed in her office. She had some clothes there. The muggle continued that pattern for two other days. Her fellow doctors were worried; they asked her if she was all right. If she needed anything, she always said she was fine, nothing was wrong with her. She was working non-stop, one night she saw a single father with twin girls. They were crying, obviously colicky.

“How old are they?” 

“Nine months, my wife past away last week. We miss her so much.” The blond man broke down in front of her.

She remembered Severus being desperate when Harry was colicky and came to her for the first time. Amelia wanted to cry, to go to his house and check on the babies. She wanted to see his face and yell at him, hit him hard and then forgive him and try to move on. But how could they move on. He was one of them, those who harmed her before. Why didn’t he tell her? How could he let her be part of his life, be part of his sons’ lives? But he hadn’t want to at first. She forced herself on them. Amelia Williams, stupid woman had decided to befriend and fall in love with her dark and semi handsome neighbor.

The doctor finally drove home, she was forbidden to go to the hospital tomorrow. She drank a cup of tea and went to sleep. When Amelia woke up it was very early in the morning, barely 7:00 AM. She put on some clothes and walked up to his house. She was glad she still had those keys; she opened up and saw the empty living room. Amelia went cold with the most terrifying fear she had ever experienced. They were gone, she felt an acute pain in her chest, and she couldn’t breathe.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The weeks Amelia spent away from them were the slowest weeks since he was heavily involved in the war. The days went slowly; some days were good others not so good. Molly and Andromeda finally had it with him and his attitude. He finally accepted their help yesterday. 

He did not feel like going to work the day before yesterday so he stayed with his sons, they were crawling and walking around. Molly had come home to babysit, today was her day; she turned on the radio and a muggle song came on. The same muggle song Amelia and the boys used to dance to. Harry and Draco heard it and started swaying and laughing. Severus choked up, he went to his study and decided to get blind drunk. He couldn’t bear it anymore. Everything reminded him of her. The house, the boys, the music. It was excruciatingly painful to not have her near. He drank himself to stupor. Severus could hear Molly and Andromeda outside. “Severus open up. Please you have to get out of there.” Weasley pleaded.

The potions master kept of drinking his bottles of whiskey. Finally the witches were able to break his wards. “What is the meaning of this?” screeched Molly.

“Are you blind or stupid? I’m in the process of forgetting. Is not working yet.” Severus took a gulp from the amber liquid.

“You can’t get drunk while you have the children.” Molly was incensed by his behavior. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” he hissed and unsteadily stood up from his desk

“Molly, we should call for Minerva.” Said Andromeda anxiously. The remaining Black sister had never seen Severus in this state before.

Severus laughed cruelly, “Scared, are you terrified of the big dark death eater?” he came close to her personal space.

“You look so much like her, Bellatrix but you are nothing like her. Your sister was a mental bitch but she wasn’t afraid of anything.” He circled her and laughed again when Andromeda flinched.

“Severus.” Minerva McGonagall entered the study fury in her eyes. He looked up and saw Minerva closing on him.

“Minerva.” He said with the same fury. He then took another drink from the bottle he had with him.

The headmistress vanished the bottle, “you had no right to do that. This is not your house. Leave” Severus was enraged and Minerva hesitated.

As soon as Severus yelled, Molly and Andromeda flinched. The Severus they knew had never raised his voice.

Minerva didn’t however, she had dealt with this situation before but Severus had never been this intoxicated. The transfiguration professor waved her wand and in front of him she conjured a full-length mirror. This was the first time she had done this to him so she didn’t know how he would react.

“Look at yourself. Whom do you look like?” Minerva moved so that she was standing next to him.

Severus paled and his eyes were anxious and bright with fear.

He brokenly said, “I look like him, just like my father.” He spat.

Andromeda and Molly were not privy to Severus’ whole life story. But they correctly perceived that his childhood hadn’t been good. What they were seeing was only a confirmation.

Severus sank to the floor and cried; “I don’t want to be him. I just want to forget her, but she’s everywhere. I miss her so fucking much.” Minerva was the one to comfort him for the other women were too far away to hear his weak voice.

Minerva had cradled him and asked for the women to leave. She would take care of her boy and his children for the night.

“My boy you have to be strong. I’m so sorry.” Severus had peacefully gone to his room. He took a shower and drank some sober up potion he had. Minerva checked on the boys and gave him a dreamless sleep potion. The very next day Molly came back and managed to convince him to move with her.

He was done with the first floor, he just needed to pack up the nursery and get the boys to the Burrow. He was unfit to be a parent on his own, Molly’s words not his. He tried to contradict Molly but he knew she was right. After that night it was very clear that Severus wasn’t keeping up, not with work, not with his two young sons. He was cutting all ties with Amelia today. He placed the boys in the playpen and was packing the cots and the last of the toys.

Amelia went upstairs, immediately she ran to the nursery, there he was. Amy could see him on the floor picking up some toys.

Severus wasn’t facing the door, he couldn’t see her but the boys could, “Mummy, mummy, mummy” chanted both boys at the same time. Harry put his arms up and Draco giggled.

The wizard looked up and sadly said, “She isn’t here boys. She’s gone.”

Amelia walked to the playpen and picked Harry and then managed to pull Draco up with her. She was crying and the babies hugged her, Harry lay on one of her shoulders and Draco played with her hair.

She looked at him. Severus looked tired, drained and had black rings under his eyes. “You’re moving?” she asked, her voice half breaking.

“We are, we’ll stay with Molly for a few weeks. Once I’m back on my feet we’ll get a house.” Said Severus, he was a starved man. Amelia was here; she was just as beautiful as he remembered her. 

Amelia looked at him with fear, “you can’t. You bought this house.” Amy was trying to find a reason why he couldn’t move away from her.

“I could sell it, we no longer fit here.” Severus said sadly avoiding her eyes.

For a moment her previous apprehensions and fears were forgotten “Please don’t go. Severus I want to understand, tell me everything.” Amelia wasn’t fully ready but her fear of magic paled compared to her greatest fear, not seeing them ever again.

“I can’t, I don’t want to hurt you anymore. If I explain everything you will know, you will hate me even more.”

The boys were getting restless; she put them back in their playpen. “I don’t hate you Severus please. I have a right to know about this.” She cried out.

Severus looked up and saw her; she was hurting. “I will get the boys to sleep.”

He approached the playpen and muttered something; he waved his hands and took out his wand. He saw her flinch “They will be asleep until I wake them up.” Amy nodded; Severus waved his wand “Protego Maxima, Salvio Hexia.” “They will be protected until we come back.”

“I could talk to you about all of this, and I will but I will also show you. I will let you see some of my memories.” He said defeated.

Severus left the nursery and went into the living room, he enlarged the couch, “I can feel it, every time you wave that stick I can feel tingles.” Amy said quietly.

“A wand, this is a wand Amelia.” Severus saw the fear in her eyes whenever he used his wand.

They sat down; once he was facing her he started. “Magic has always been around, this is nothing new. We are not freaks or aliens we are just like you, the only difference is that we can do magic.”

“We are everywhere. Our population isn’t as high as the muggles’, people without magic. We hide, I am sure you are well aware that we humans are prone to be judgmental and have biases. Centuries ago we were persecuted and captured, our leaders decided to hide our magic. We do everything in our power to stay hidden.”

Amelia could understand this aspect, she was listening very attentively, “we have our own government, your prime minister knows about us. This need for secrecy has created many rifts in our society. There are some wizards who don’t want to hide; many wizards believe that they are better than muggles. They believed that wizards deserved to rule the world and should not be hiding.”

“Severus, I’m not sure I understand this.” Amy was getting confused, who were these wizards?

“Perhaps I should have explained the social divisions in my world. There are purebloods, ancient wizarding families. Draco is pureblood; both of his parents came from magical backgrounds. The Weasleys are purebloods; they don’t seem to have any muggle influence in their parentage. Some of these families are set in their ways and see muggles as inferior.”

“The Blacks, the Malfoys, Lestranges, Parkinson, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle all of these families believed at some point that muggles were filth. They pride themselves on being pure, never marrying muggles.”

“Then you have the half-bloods. I am a half-blood, my mother was a pureblood witch and my father was a muggle. Harry is also a half-blood, his mother was muggle-born.”

“Muggle-born?” Amelia was keeping up.

“Sometimes, two muggles produce magical children, these are muggle-borns. The same way two wizards can produce a squib, a baby without magical abilities.”

“Am I one of those?” she fearfully asked.

“I thought you were a squib at first but you scans don’t show any magical trace.”

“So what happens to the normal people like me, but have magic?” she asked.

“All of us magical children receive a letter to go to a magical school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione for example is a muggle-born, Minerva had to go to her house and explain magic. Her parents decided to let her go.”

“We have four houses, each house receives its fair share of students; Gryffindor; for the brave. Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning, Ravenclaw for the knowledge thirsty minds and Hufflepuff for the hard workers and loyal.”

“I don’t think the houses matter much at this moment. I still don’t understand why you chose to lie to me.” Amelia’s head was swimming with information. 

“It relates, you see Slytherin is seen as the dark house; our house members come from most of the pureblood households. A dark wizard rose from Slytherin, he was a student at the school about fifty or so years ago. This boy was an orphan he came from a muggle orphanage. His name Tom Riddle, he was sorted into Slytherin, he was a bright boy by all accounts, his mother was a pureblood witch. Her mad father and brother mistreated her. They were both pureblood fanatics, she fell in love with a wealthy muggle and bewitched him. She married him and got pregnant; she stopped giving the muggle the love potion, the witch thought her husband would love her. The muggle went back to his parents and left the witch all alone.”

Amy was entranced with the tale; she still could not understand why all of this was important. 

“She died giving birth to her magical son; her only request that he be named after his father and her father; Tom Marvolo Riddle. He grew up, he was bitter and he despised muggles. He killed his muggle father and grandparents, this boy; he grew up to be the darkest wizard of all times, Lord Voldemort. He wanted immortality and power and he almost achieved it. He divided his soul into 8 parts the last division was accidental. My 17 year old son Harry defeated him last May.”

“What do you mean Harry? My Harry is a baby.” Amelia said confused. 

“I will show you everything. You will finally know everything, just wait for me here; I don’t have all the tools to show you yet.”

Amy saw him stand up and disappear.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Just when Amy decided to look for him, he came back. “I needed this to show you everything.” He had something that looked like a stone basin. 

“I will show you these sets of memories first, you’ll understand about Harry and Draco after this. Give me your hand.”

Amelia took his hand and put her face on the basin; suddenly she was in a castle, 

“This is Hogwarts, during the final battle.” Amy was following another Severus he was dressed in black robes.

They followed him to the Shrieking Shack; Amelia saw other Severus plead with this noseless horrible being; “My lord…”

Suddenly she was seeing a giant snake bite her Severus “No… stop, no.” she gasped, “It already happened, see here. That’s Nagini’s bite.” Severus pulled his turtle neck aside and let her see.

“Why are you showing me this? I don’t want to see this.” tears rolled down Amelia’s cheek.

“You have to understand all of it. If you are going to leave me and hate me you might as well know everything. You wanted to know all of it.” Severus quietly said.

Amy saw a black haired boy, Ron and Hermione entering the room, “Take them…”

“That’s not our Harry, he doesn’t look like my baby love.” Amelia was glad until Severus spoke again, more quietly; “Look at him, really look at his eyes.” Those eyes, those were her Harry’s eyes.

Suddenly they were at an infirmary, “you are not my son. You are James Potter’s son; your mother was Lily Potter. She and I were friends and became lovers while she was married to your father; she decided to end the affair shortly after becoming pregnant.”

“I understand sir, I want to thank you for all your help during these past years.” Harry said. He left the infirmary after putting on his glasses. 

Amelia saw the pain in Harry’s eyes and it broke her heart, “I never knew he was my son until that day.” Severus had regretted these words so much, maybe if he had just shut up his son wouldn’t have considered suicide.

“Consider my recovery an anomaly; Harry Bloody Potter is not my son. Lily lied to Mrs. Weasley; I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Leave me the hell alone.”

They were at another house, her babies on the floor naked. Then Severus was addressing a room full of people.

“Yesterday night I examined the contents of the bottle, the boys believed the bottles to be poisons, they were wrong. These potions belonged to Regulus, he crafted them for the death eaters. They were supposed to be imbibed as the last resort, in case any of them were captured. The Dark Lord deemed them to merciful and ordered Regulus to destroy them and craft him effective but simple poisons. It seems Black never got around destroying all of them.”

“There is no antidote for this potion, when we first started as death eaters Regulus and I were in charge of the Dark Lord’s lab. He talked about this potion he called it the “silence potion”. We could re-age them.”

“Good, let’s do that.” Ron said happily, Hermione shook her head. “Love, I think is not that simple.”

“Ms. Granger is right. The Silence potion erases memories; the children have their memories up until the age to which they were de-aged. Even if we find a way to re-age them, they won’t have any of their memories. I don’t know if they would have the same magical and cognitive abilities they had before.”

“My boys wanted to die, why? Severus why did this happen to them?” they were back in his house.

She sobbed, trying to forget those images that would forever be imprinted in her mind. “The war happened to all of us. The Dark Lord, wanted to create a tyranny and get rid of all the muggle-borns. He planned to conquer the muggle world.” Severus was not sure if he should comfort her, he was dying, he wanted to touch her but he remained by her side.

“Molly lost her two brothers and a son. I lost my best friend and lover. This set of memories will show you how my sons grew up.” He gave up the fight and offered his hand. Amy took it hesitantly.

Amelia went back with Severus into the pensieve, she saw a room full of what appeared to be cauldrons. She saw Severus give the speech and saw her boys older, first years. Amelia’s heart went to Harry when Severus unfairly scolded him. She saw her boys fighting each other. Amelia could have never believed how cruel Draco could be or how defiant Harry was to Severus. “mudblood.”

She saw Severus pull Draco to his office after the slug incident, “Sit” he hissed.

Draco looked scared, “Listen well, I don’t want you to ever say that foul word in front of me. Never let me hear you call Ms. Granger that again.”

“But uncle Severus, she is not one of us.” Draco looked puzzled and frightened.

“Leave this office, now.” Severus poured himself a drink. Amelia had never seen him like that.

Amy was now in Minerva’s office, “He’ll go through life and make so many mistakes. He will miss out on so much. I should have been there for him, he’s beyond help.”

“Severus, he’s only twelve. Draco’s been indoctrinated to believe that Ms. Granger is inferior to us.” 

They were now in the headmaster’s office. “He’s lazy, defiant, arrogant. Just like his father.” Spat Severus, he looked older. 

“He’s in danger, dark times are approaching Severus. You swore to protect him.” An older man said.

“I will, for her, always for her.” Severus whispered.

“Severus, my boy.” The older man looked at him sadly.

“He should not be in the tournament, he’s too young. Headmaster he won’t be able to make it past the dragons.”

Amelia was now in a graveyard, Severus was in full Death Eater regalia. “My lord, I will always be your spy. Let me bring you the boy.”

The noseless man waved his wand, “crucio.” Severus twitched in pain but didn’t cry out. 

“He’s torturing me because Harry managed to finally let the world know that he was back.”

“Severus, please.” “Avada Kedavra.” Severus aimed his wand and pointed to the old man.

They were back in the house, Amy frantically moved away to the other side of the room. “You are one of them, the man who killed my brother was dressed like that. The night he came to my home. You killed a man.” Amy’s voice trembled with pain, and felt a crushing weight on her chest.

“Amelia please, let me show you the last set of memories. They will explain the last part of the tale. This bits and pieces will make sense.” Severus said, his anguished eyes pleading with her.

Amy was half tempted to go back to her house, the rational part of her screamed to get away from him. But nothing was rational or logical anymore.

She nodded and went back to the pensieve for one last time. She saw her Severus as a little boy, maybe two years old. He was crying, “Tobias, don’t please. We love you.” A thin young woman cowered in fear next to Severus’ crib. A man who looked a lot like her Severus yelled, “I will beat the freakishness out of that boy.”

“Oh, no please no.” Amelia cried when she saw that man slap the woman and advance to the crying boy.

“That was the first time he hit us. He didn’t know, mother never told him that we were different.” Severus shrugged.

They were in a park, two young girls playing, one with brown hair and a redhead. Amelia saw Severus’ first attempt of friendship. Amelia saw the kids playing, Severus was very thoughtful and told everything magic related to this little girl

“You’re my best friend Sev. We will always be together.” The little girl hugged him and a ten-year-old Severus laughed.

The train ride, the sorting, she felt for Severus, “those boys were awful.” 

“They made my life miserable. Lily was my only friend but I was stupid, I was encouraged to join my house activities. My fellow classmates were cruel. They would become his future followers or death eaters. I am the last living wizard of that class. We were about thirty and I am the last living one.” Severus whispered tiredly.

Amelia tried to touch his cheek but the scenery changed once again. Amy saw the incident by the lake. She saw him utter those awful words, but she also saw Severus trying to make amends, humiliating himself. “She didn’t talk to me until three years later when I was already a death eater.” Severus avoided her gaze.

Amy stayed quiet, she was now again at the headmasters office, “why are you here? Don’t think that I won’t give you to the aurors.” The older man from the earlier said.

“Please headmaster, listen to me.” Severus’ voice was full of anxiety and fear.

“They wanted me to rape a woman. I didn’t, I couldn’t. I escaped, I can’t do it anymore.” 

“I can’t offer you protection. You are one of them.” Said the man coldly.

“I will do anything, this is so wrong. I realized this tonight, I won’t be my father.” Severus pleaded.

“Very well, you will go back to your Dark Lord. You will be a spy for the Light, this is the only way in which I will give you protection.”

Another scene; a fight in an alley, a ginger woman was fighting with death eaters. Another of them deflected a curse aimed at her. The mask fell, a younger Severus and the redhead woman looked at each other. “Lily.”

The redhead disappeared; they were in a run down house. “Sev, please. How could you? These are death eaters.” Lily was crying.

“I’m so sorry Lily.” He said, head down. 

Lily spoke again, “I married James. I am married to Potter.” She said venomously. Lily paced around the room

“I know.” Severus said angrily, looking up for the first time. “But I will always be your first. Your first kiss, your first lover.” His eyes dark and his voice merely an angry hiss

He advanced on Lily and whispered in her ear, “does he know Lily? Tell me, did you tell him that you are mine since you were sixteen?”

Lily turned around and kissed him hard, “I love you, Sev. Please Sev.” She moaned when he pushed her to a wall. Amelia didn’t want to see anymore, this was not necessary. She gathered that he bloody loved this Lily girl.

When she opened her eyes she was back at Hogwarts, Severus was crying. “It’s her, he will kill them all. Lily and her boy.” 

“They will be protected, fear not Severus.” The same old man said.

The place changed again, she was in a nursery room. Severus was cradling Lily’s dead body in his arms. He was crying desperately and her boy, Harry was sitting in his cot, he looked about to be one and a few months.

She was back in Severus living room, “Tom Riddle killed Lily, her husband and tried to kill my son.”

“Harry grew up with his maternal aunt, a bitter woman who despised magic because she didn’t have any.”

“Harry was Ron and Hermione’s best friend. He was Ginny’s boyfriend.” Amy stated.

“He was, they hunted Voldemort pieces, and my son sacrificed himself because he had a piece of Voldemort inside of him. Harry felt so much guilt, Teddy’s parents were dead, his friend Fred Weasley and so many other of his friends died.”

“Draco’s parents committed suicide shortly after the war. They were both closely related with the Dark Lord. Harry and Draco tried to kill themselves out of depression.”

“Killing the old man was a plan, wasn’t it?” Amy said hopefully, her mind ready to absolve him of any crime.

Severus nodded, still avoiding her eyes.“It was, Albus, that was his name. His hand was cursed by a piece of Voldemort, he had less than a year to live.”

“Amelia I have to tell you something else. Yaxley killed your brother that night on Voldemort’s orders. Arthur would have been around Ron’s age.” He sat down on the couch. Amy remained standing in the opposite direction, finally some closure.

Severus sighed and continued, “that year 1981, it was the year in which the Tom Riddle fell for the first time. All of us death eaters were ordered to report all children with magical abilities. Bellatrix and her husband targeted the Longbottoms. Yaxley had followed your family for weeks. Your brother Arthur was a wizard, he killed him that year, just before he proclaimed my Harry to be the chosen one.

Amelia looked at him with hurt in her blue eyes, “You knew, all of this and you didn’t tell me.” She spat.

Severus looked up and into her blue eyes. “I didn’t love, an auror friend of mine investigated. Amelia, you know everything now. I was a criminal, I have killed and tortured people.” He said desperately

Amy sat down; her brother was murdered because of a madman who hated what little Arthur represented. Amelia knew that she should make her excuses and never come back here. This was too complicated, too hurtful. She just went through almost thirty years of memories, “How long have we been in the pensieve?” 

“One minute, the pensieve doesn’t recognize time. These were memories, that already were.” Answered Severus.

Her mind yelled at her to run to let him and the boys go but there was something that she wanted to know. The muggle waited for about a minute before gathering the courage to ask the following question, “Do you still love her?”

“I always will, she was my best friend and the mother of my child.” Sincerity, she had always asked for sincerity. Whey did it have to hurt so much? She breathed deeply and nodded. Inside of her something slowly broke, there now, confirmation she was not good enough for him. He would always be in love the witch, Lily, the love of his life.

Severus grabbed her hand and stroked it. Amy didn’t pull away, just as whenever he touched her she felt lighter, safe. His next words resurrected her.“But I’m not in love with her, Amelia when I saw you on the floor lifeless the first thing that went through my head was that I didn’t tell you. It was worse than when Lily died, at least she knew. But you didn’t know. Amelia I love you.”

Severus looked at her, she didn’t answer. He was kneeling in front of her, Amelia spoke, “I think I love you too.” She closed the space between them and kissed him.

She touched his lips and she felt the tingles again, he responded and kissed her lips, his seeking entrance to her mouth. She spoke against his lips, “Please swear to me that you are not in love with her, that I’m not her replacement.” 

“Not anymore, Amelia never think that you are any less than her, I love you so much.” He kissed her neck and bit her earlobe softly.

“And no more lies, Severus promise to me that you won’t hide things or lie again.” She said breathlessly. He was caressing her back, his lips on her neck felt so good, but she had to make him look at her.

“Look at me; no more lies, swear.” Amy grabbed his face with her palms. He looked directly into her eyes, “no more lies, ever.” He then kissed her roughly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Severus woke up to the amazing feeling of having Amelia kiss his neck and whisper in his ear, “wake up handsome.” He smiled and kissed her lips. “Good morning.” Severus playfully rolled them until he was on top of her. Amelia looked up and pulled him down for another kiss. 

Much later Amelia gasped breathlessly, “This only gets better.” She saw his smirk. “Oh, shut up.”

His eyes were alight with mischief, “what? I haven’t said anything.” He pulled her to him once again. “Stop we have to get up. The boys have to wake up and eat. Oh and you have to put the house like it was.” Said Amy trying to keep his hands away from her body. They had been in his bed for hours, the boys were stilling in a sleep-induced state. 

“Spoilsport.” He muttered against the skin of her chest. “I really want to see our babies.” She massaged his scalp and the skin of his neck. 

“ummhhh, stop, if you keep doing that we’ll stay here for another hour or so.” he muttered against her.

Finally Amy was the first one to be up, she was looking for her clothes, she was on her underwear. “Where is my jumper?” She asked Severus who was still on the bed, trying to sleep again. “I vanished it, along with the jeans.” He was now looking at her again with those darker than normal eyes.

“You truly are beautiful.” She blushed and smiled blowing him a kiss.

He smiled, a smile so big, this was happening. She was making him smile like this, Amelia felt desirable, loved and cherished. “Severus, what am I wearing then? I can’t be on my underwear all day long.”

“I beg to differ.” She laughed and kissed his nose. “Get up, I’m really hungry and I don’t like that the boys are still sleeping.” He kissed her one last time and got up.

He waved his hand around the room, and everything was back in its place. The bed, the same lamps and rug, it was like he had never packed.

“Just a wave of your hands and you can do all of this. That’s amazing, scary but amazing nonetheless.” She touched the lamp and the books on his bedside table.

“Do you want to see something else?” Severus was a very perceptive wizard; he felt her flinch or saw her eyes cloud with fear and wariness every time he used magic. He had to get Amelia comfortable with him and other performing magic around her and the babies.

Severus saw her nod, he did something he hadn’t done since he was a child, he did magic for the fun of it. He transfigured the bedside lamp she had on her hands and made it a black kitten.

Her eyes went round with incredulity “she is beautiful,” the kitten meowed and licked her palm.

“It is still a lamp, I’ll have to change it back eventually.” He shrugged but inside he was delighted, Amelia was hugging the kitten and talking to it. 

“Severus, show me something else.” She gasped when she was suddenly dressed with her favorite blue oversized jumper and her warmest black leggings. 

Amelia touched herself and grinned. “This is bewildering. Now I get it, if you were to tell other people that you could do magic they would harass you all day long.”

He smiled when she twirled around and grabbed his hand, “come on, let’s wake Harry and Draco.”

Severus told her to go, he still had to dress himself; “well hurry up, I can’t wait. I’ve missed them so much.”

“You really are demanding woman.” He grumbled and went into the nursery. He waved his hands and the babies woke up, “there you are my precious baby loves.” She cooed and picked Draco up first. Amelia kissed his blond hair and hugged him. Harry was getting restless; “up, up, up.” She laughed and managed to get Harry in her other hip. “My beautiful green-eyed baby love.” 

“Oh you’ll both grow up to have such handsome men; but this time I will make sure you know you’re loved.” She kissed them and hugged them.

Severus saw them from the door, “I’ll shave, and I should probably go to Molly’s and tell her we are staying here.” 

“I’ll wait for you here with the boys.” Amelia didn’t even look up from the rug where she was playing with the boys.

“You know what; she hasn’t owled or floo called yet, maybe she isn’t worried. I’ll cook us something.” He did love how she didn’t pay the slightest attention to him. Just like before she knew about magic, once Amelia saw Harry and Draco everything became secondary.

Draco stood up and ran to Severus. Amy had tears in her eyes; “Since when is he doing that?” She was used to seeing Harry run around, not Draco, her blond baby was still hesitant, as far as she remembered.

“Last week, he’s driving Molly crazy. He is worst than Harry, if that is possible.” He smiled sadly when he saw the pain in Amy’s eyes.

“I’ve missed so much, what else are they doing?” she looked up to see Severus getting closer with Draco trailing after him. The black haired man sat with her on the rug and spoke.

“Well, Harry likes this show about felines, “Thundercats” I think that’s the name of it. Draco now runs as you just saw. Most of all, we missed you so much, they asked for you all day.” He wiped some of her tears with his fingers.

Severus looked directly into her eyes, “I don’t want you to feel guilty. If anyone should feel that, it is me. But I just feel so happy now, Amelia I’m just grateful that you decided to come back to us.”

He was sincere; he didn’t want to lose her again. He could never handle her being away, not knowing if she would come back to him. “I’ll never ever leave again. I missed you so much, it physically hurt to know that you and my boys were so far away from me.”

Amelia leaned to give him a kiss when Harry interrupted them; he found the kitten and said “mrowww.” The muggle and the wizard both laughed, Harry was crawling to the kitten and meowing at it. “Oh he’s just too precious.” Amelia grabbed her green-eyed baby and tickled his sides.

That Saturday night Amelia ate dinner with Severus and the boys, they had some spaghetti; they boys made a mess of their noodles. Amy had the foresight to not put any sauce in their plates.

“Severus, there is something I have always wanted to ask you. What is your research about?” Amelia knew her question was welcomed when she saw Severus’ half-smile.

“I study the nervous system, you know I was a spy, for many years. I was occasionally “disciplined” by my master. There is a curse called the cruciatus, it is the torture curse; Tom Riddle used it as a form of punishment. It feels like pain, raw pain. I want to know how it works, I am sure you remember Neville.”

Amy did remember the young man; he was a friend of both Ron and Hermione. He was a sweet boy, a little clumsy and wary of Severus. “His parents were exposed to the curse by four dark wizards. They lost their minds, many others have perished the same way, but others haven’t. Statistically I should have lost my mind years ago.”

Amelia kissed his hands, “what’s your hypothesis?” Severus excitedly talked about, intent, intensity, the number of casters and many other variables; Amy listened carefully. “Have you ever thought to look at the biology of the wizards submitted to the torture?”

Severus looked at her strangely, and then something seemed to click inside of him, “Amy, you are brilliant.” He got up and kissed her on the mouth, “Absolutely, mind blowing brilliant.” 

She smiled cheekily, “I reckon I am.” She laughed when Severus kissed her again.

Soon the boys grew restless, they whined and tried to escape their sits. “I’ll get the dishes, you get the boys clean.” Amelia got up and went into the kitchen.

Severus picked Harry and then Draco, “You heard your mummy, and up we go.”

He ran the bath, and put the boys in the bathtub, as usual Harry became distracted with a rubber duck while Draco opted to play with a boat. Severus soaped Harry who cooperated. Severus was trying to get some dirt out of his little legs. “Why are you always dirty? You were asleep for at least half of the day.” Harry looked up “quack, quack, quack.” He opened and closed his mouth. “Amelia is right; you are too much sometimes.” Severus laughed and Harry giggled as answer.

“Now be a good boy; and let me soap your brother,” he always struggled more with Draco. The blond boy hated to stand still for his soaping; he was more energetic with his bath toys. Severus took the liquid soap and started on the grey-eyed baby. When Draco noticed he started to fuss, splashing and trying to get away from his daddy. “Top, top, mo. Go, go. Now.” Draco stuck his lower lip out.

“Now Draco, that’s unbecoming of you.” He scowled at the baby who scowled back at him. “Let me finish washing you, then we go with mummy. Don’t you want mummy?” Severus doubted the babies could understand him but he just couldn’t babble or talk down to them. At the mention of “mummy” Draco’s eyes sharpened. “Mummy hea?” the boy seemed to be looking for Amy, Severus took advantage of the opportunity and finished soaping him. Finally after twenty minutes Severus managed to get the babies out of the tub and into the nursery.

“Are my boys ready for their bedtime stories? Amelia walked up the stairs and settled next to a chair, she sat between the two cots and read a book next to her. “The tales of Beedle the Bard. Well I’ve never seen this one before.”

“It is magical, Molly read them one of the stories last time she was here.” Severus shrugged and went to his office. It was like nothing had happened, Amelia was reading them stories and he was squeezing time for his research.

Soon it was 9:00 PM, and Amy was knocking on Severus’ door; “Severus, I should be going home now.” The man looked up to see her hesitating by the door.

He motioned for her to come in; he turned around his chair and she sat on his lap, “I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay here with us.” He pressed his fingers to her forehead, cheeks and lips.

“You know I love you, but we still have a lot to talk about. Your world is so different from mine, I don’t know if I will ever fit in. Severus, I read the tale about the three brothers. Harry has that cloak, and that man, Tom Riddle, he tried to kill you because of the wand.” She had doubts in her eyes.

Severus knew this was going to happen, ten years ago he would have spoken against this relationship. He was painfully aware of how hard it was for muggles and for magical people to coexist in one household. He looked seriously at her, “Amelia I won’t lie to you. This, us, is going to be hard, but I can’t picture not having you in my life. When I think about the future, I always picture you. Amelia, even if you don’t want to be in a relationship with me. I need you to be my friend, it will kill me to not have you by me every night but I’ll learn to not see you as mine. To not desire you, to not wish for your love.” 

Severus’ eyes bore into hers, “you’re right of course. I think that even if we tried to not be together it wouldn’t work because I won’t be able to keep away from you.” Her eyes were on his lips; he closed the space between them and kissed her. And just like early that morning she let him take her into his bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

“Stop, now tell me, no stop.” Amelia was laughing while Severus tickled her sides it was close to 11:00 PM, they were in bed naked.

“Yes, Amy, people do fly in broomsticks, we have flying carpets, floo connections and portkeys.” 

“Those are objects, you touch them and then you are where you want to be.” She looked for confirmation in his eyes.

“So efficient, I guess transportation is far faster in the magical community. Now I’ve been dying to ask, Are phoenixes real?” she looked so hopeful.

“Phoenixes, unicorns, giants, dragons, pixies, faeries, goblins, gnomes, all real love. They all exist.”

She squealed and jumped him; “I can see them, right. Tell me I can see them all.” She kissed his chest and neck.

“Of course, you’ll see them all, I’ll show you the most amazing things if you let me.” He kissed her. “You will, I’ll make sure of it.” Amelia squealed again when he rolled them again. 

Things were about to get more serious when he felt a breach on his wards. He stiffened, Amelia felt something too, “Severus, what’s going on?” he hated hearing that fear in her voice. Fear of magic, “someone is trying to get inside of the house.”

Terrified blue eyes met his dark ones. “Get dressed, we have to get Harry and Draco.” She put on his black jumper on, she couldn’t find her clothes; Severus was able to put on his black shirt and his trousers. “Come on, I’ll get you and the boys out of here before they even come in.”

“No, wait Severus” they were already entering the nursery. “No time, they are almost inside. I’ll place charms around you and my sons.” “protego maxima, salvia hexia.” 

“Listen, good you still have the necklace on. Pick up the kids, we’ll go downstairs, that is the only way to Molly’s house. We’ll have to be very quiet. You and the boys will stay here hidden until I tell you to come down.”

Amelia was terrified, she was shivering but at the same time a sense of action possessed her. The babies were sleepy and heavy on her arms. Severus was very powerful; she had seen some of the things he was able to do. He was in front of them when suddenly they heard the intruders. 

“Bombarda.” The door burst open, and there they were, the whole Weasley clan plus Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Fucking Shacklebolt.

“What in the bloody hell are you all doing here?” he was bewildered.

Molly advanced on him and irately said, “Oh, don’t you give me that outraged look! I owled you, floo called and even tried to dissaparate here but it was impossible to get in touch with you. What was I supposed to think? Amy’s gone, you were so depressed Minerva had to come and pick up the pieces two nights ago. Now, why in the world do you have your shirt inside out?” he was speechless. “It doesn’t matter, now that we are all here we’ll help you with the last of your furniture. No, you are moving with us, you can’t be on your own.”

“Severus why didn’t you tell me? And no Molly, he is not moving, he’s staying here and that is final.” Amelia walked downstairs, the babies on her arms and his jumper riding up. Amy came down the steps and faced Molly.

“At least, now we know why his shirt is inside out.” Muttered George.

“That’s enough Mr. Weasley. Kingsley, Percy and Charles eyes up, now.” Severus glared at them and Amelia giggled behind him, she had been next to him but he put himself in front of her after catching the black man ogling her.

“I will not discuss this. We will not talk about this, is that clear? Just know that Amelia is my partner,” hissed a glaring Severus.

“Severus, I’m so happy for you. Now people, there is nothing to see here, I’ll make dinner tomorrow. Severus dear, you are invited of course.” Molly spoke and everyone embarrassedly left the house.

“That was different, well, it could have gotten worse. Molly could have come earlier, when we were upstairs and the boys were sleeping.” 

He glared at her, “give me Draco, he’s heavier.” Amy handed the blond baby.

“Thankfully, the boys are still sleepy enough. It won’t be a challenge to put them back to sleep.” Amy winked at him as she moved her hips.

If that was not an invitation, he didn’t know what it was. As it turned out, Amelia spent the rest of the night with him, uninterrupted and learning more about each other’s bodies.

The next morning Severus woke up first, he had always hated mornings. But now here with Amelia it wasn’t as bad. He looked at her; she turned around to face him. She was still sleeping but came closer to him and just hugged him. All his life Severus had wanted this, someone to just hug him and be happy that he was there in the mornings. 

He felt her kiss his Adam’s apple, “good morning love.” Her voice was raspy and still full with sleep. Severus hugged her back; “Morning.” He said as he kissed her earlobe.

“What time is it?” she stretched and nuzzled Severus’ chest. “Close to 10:00 AM, Sunday morning.” Severus replied playing with her hair.

“When are we going to Molly’s?” she let him play with her hair, he could be just like Draco and Harry, fascinated by her red hair. 

“Your hair isn’t really one color, it has so many different shades of red.” He pulled her hair between his fingers. “It is so pretty.” He tried kissing her but she was smarter this time.

“No, you don’t. Not this time. The last time I asked you distracted me with kisses and other things. I’m not complaining mind you, but I want an answer.” She smiled mischievously when he furrowed his brow.

“We don’t have to go, we could stay here with the boys and just be.” He didn’t feel like confronting Molly and the others, they could be so nosy.

“Severus, are you embarrassed of me? Is that it, because I can’t do magic?” she looked down at the pillow in her hands.

He touched her face and made her look into his eyes, “I will say this again and again if you need me to. I love you; I don’t care that you can’t perform magic. Amelia, to me you are this amazing human being who doesn’t need to change a thing. I know you are obnoxious, mean and very competitive.”

“Hey, I am not. I am a very nice and warm person.” She huffed and smiled; this was silly. She had to stop being paranoid; Severus loved her and wanted to be with her. 

“I just want to know about your world, I don’t want them to think that I want to keep you away from magic. I do realize that these past months they have all hid an important part of themselves.”

“Amelia, they all like you very much. I don’t think you fully realize what a prize you are.” He smiled when he saw her blush, Amelia could be such a contradiction. She was outgoing and very friendly but also vulnerable. For years she had thought she was going crazy because of his little brother’s death.

“We have to go, I want to go please.” she smiled beautifully and pecked his lips, “please,” another kiss. “Please,” a kiss to his nose, “Please,” she kissed his eyebrows. “It’ll be fun.” Another kiss on the mouth

“An hour, then we come back to the house and our peace.” He seriously said.

“Oh please, Severus get real, you very well know that Molly won’t let you out of her sight. We could even bet, I am sure she has even baked a cake.”

“She wouldn’t,” Severus looked alarmed, Amy had to laugh, “Of course she did, I am sure she had prepared something to cheer you up.”

“No, she knows better. Amelia, do I give the impression that I like cakes?” he slowly said, “You don’t darling, your reputation as a grumpy git is still intact. Molly just wants to be nice.” She assured him.

“Or you could be wrong. I’ve known her for almost twenty years, Molly wouldn’t dare to throw a party for me.” 

Severus could be thick, when he wanted to, “very well love. Just act surprised and humor her.”

“I’ll go make us some breakfast check on the boys.” she climbed over him and went to the restroom.

Severus did as he was told; he walked to the nursery and saw Harry levitating his black dog. The adult rubbed his eyes, this was the first time either of the boys did any magic, “Amelia, quick, run. I’m at the nursery.” Severus yelled. He couldn’t keep his eyes away from his son.

A running Amy came through the door, “He’s doing magic, his first bout of accidental magic.” 

“This is incredible, his doggie is in the air. Harry can make things float.” She was in awe of her baby love. “When will Draco be able to do that?”

“It’s different for every child, they can’t control it. If I remember correctly, Draco did magic when he was one and a half. Lucius was so proud, some wizards believe that when a child performs magic at such an early age they are magically gifted.” Severus could not keep his eyes away from the levitating stuffed dog. Harry giggled and got distracted by daddy and mummy. “Daddy, up, up.”

“Oh Harry, you’re brilliant.” He laughed and kissed his little boy.

Amelia could see how proud Severus was; he was beaming with happiness. Draco had woken up and sleepily glared at his noisy daddy and brother. “I reckon they’re very rude.” Amy kissed her sleepy boy. “Min, daddy and Hawy” Draco babbled.

Amy nodded, she changed Draco’s nappy and went back downstairs with Draco on her arms, “Oi Severus, stop grinning like an idiot and change Harry.” She blew them a kiss. 

Ten minutes later Severus and Harry came downstairs, “he’s changed and ready to eat.” Severus grabbed his cup of coffee. “Is not a crime to drink it.” he could see Amelia smirking. “I didn’t say anything, I don’t judge. I can’t live without it either.”

They chatted about the fact that she still had a week worth of vacation. “I want to discover magic, you said I could see everything.” She was still afraid of magic but at the same time Amy wanted to know more, it was fascinating to learn new things. Amelia loved to learn new things.

“You won’t be able to see everything, but I could show you so many things. I would have to call the hospital and ask for the week off, that should be easy enough.”

“So, you are agreeing. You’ll show me, I’m so excited.” She ate a little bit of her toast.

He ate some of his, “this isn’t actually half bad.” Amelia stuck her tongue out.

“Grow up, I could cook if I wanted to.” She said haughtily.

“I beg to differ.” He smirked when she scowled. Soon they were bickering about who was the better cook. 

“I’ll get ready, now don’t pull that face, we are going. Put on something nice and dress the boys in something nice.” Amy kissed him goodbye after helping him dry his dishes.

“I always dress them in adequate clothing. The fact that they have trouble keeping themselves clean is not my fault at all.” Amy nodded and left the house.

Severus put on one of his black sweaters and black jeans. He dressed Draco on blue jean overalls and a blue jumper underneath. Harry fared the same way only his jumper was forest green.

They waited an hour for Amelia to get home; she came to the house dressed in a green dress with black tights. “How do I look?” she asked modeling for them. Draco and Harry clapped mummy was silly.

“Beautiful as always.” Severus said and kissed her. 

“People would never believe me if I told them what a charming prince you really are.”

“You wouldn’t dare tell, you know better Amelia Williams.” He pecked her again on the lips.

“Enough, we have to go before the children get antsy.” She grabbed Harry while Severus grabbed Draco. 

“Do you want to dissaparate or floo.” He politely asked.

“I’ll try dissaparition, I don’t want to get dirty.” She scrunched her nose.

“Just remember, you’re doing side-along so hold on tight and don’t let Harry out of your arms. The boys usually fuss after apparition, don’t panic and try to hold it in.”

Amy nodded, “ready” she said as she let a deep breath in. Suddenly Severus was grabbing he hand and then she felt a squeezing sensation, it was really uncomfortable and then it was over.

“I think I’m going to vomit.” Amelia looked green. 

“Deep breaths, now open your eyes.” She did, there in front of her was a very crooked house.

“That is the Burrow, home of all the Weasleys, and yes it is up because of magic.” He started walking ahead.

“Where are we?” she asked as she took in her surroundings.

“Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England.” He said. They were near the front door. He could hear Amelia speaking to herself, “these are people you already know Amy, there is no reason why you should be scared. They like you; it is going to be fine.

Severus decided to stay quiet and let her deal with the situation by herself. As soon as he rang the doorbell Arthur opened it, “just in time Severus, as always impeccable timing. Please come in.”

“Amy dear, you look wonderful.” Arthur kissed her, and motioned for them to follow him to the backyard.

The house was cozy, clean. Just as Amelia would have pictured it, it was full of photographs. They moved; that was brilliant. She was so distracted by a clock on the wall. It had all the Weasleys and where they were; Percy’s picture was moving from Diagon alley to home. “Good afternoon, Professor, Amy.” Percy greeted and went outside.

“Fascinating.” She whispered.

“It is, that is extraordinary magic. Molly’s charms are legendary.” Severus spoke leading her to the backyard.

As they went outside, Amy’s heartbeat increased. She was anxious to meet all of them again. They all knew magic, she didn’t want to be an outsider, and she hoped this reunion wasn’t awkward. “There you are the lover boy.” The younger Weasleys sniggered.

“I hardly think, I’d be considered a boy Minerva.” He glared at his former colleague.

“Pish posh, you’re so young. Only thirty nine, Amy dear, so wonderful to have you here.” Minerva greeted Amy and kissed her cheek. The muggle wondered if witches could also be affected by dissociative disorders. The last time she talked to the older woman she had been curt and aloof. 

Amy politely smiled, “where should I leave the boys?” Harry was getting heavier and restless; at almost one the boys were establishing their own independence. Harry especially hated when he was constrained.

“Don’t worry dear, the yard is warded. Let him out on the grass.” Amy obeyed; she searched for Severus with her eyes and saw him talking to Minerva. Draco already stumbling around in Harry’s direction, the young woman looked around her. She glanced around nervously and could not recognize some people.

“You’ll be fine, come on, let me introduce you to the others.” Hermione smiled and led her to a group of teenagers.

“Hey, this is Amelia Williams, Prof. Snape’s girlfriend.” The bushy haired witch beamed.

The teenagers looked stunned, “Seamus Finnigan, an honor to finally meet you. Respectfully I thought you were made up.” a sandy Irish man held her hand.

Amelia laughed delightedly, “Honor to meet you too, were you one of my Harry’s friend?” 

“Yes, we shared dorm.” He smiled a little sadly, they were all aware that Harry was deaged. After the incident with Yaxley and Greyback the Minister of Magic released a written statement in which he addressed Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy. The Wizengamot had forced the minister. For months the wizarding community had wondered where the Savior of the Wizarding World was, there was a lot of speculation; some reports assured that he was dead, that there was another Dark Lord rising. That evil wizard was supposed to be one Draco Malfoy, who had disappeared at the same time the Boy Who Lived Twice had.

Kingsley decided to tell the public about the young men turned into babies. He had however kept Severus’ name out of the equation. 

“These are Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley.”

“We were all in Harry’s year, well except for Luna.” They chatted and talked about finishing Hogwarts.

“I start my apprenticeship with the goblins next month. That’ll be fun.” Said Dean.

“You’ll go to Gringotts then.” Amy was glad she remembered that goblins ran the magical bank.

“Yes, I mean it is the closest to banking, and I always wanted to work in a bank.” Dean shrugged his shoulders.

Justin laughed, “my parents are still fascinated whenever I levitate a cup.” 

“Harry did magic today.” Amelia beamed and proudly told everyone how her little boy levitated his stuffed black dog.

“Severus couldn’t stop grinning.” They all looked at her as if she was an alien.

“Professor Snape doesn’t grin.” Seamus looked astonished.

“I told you he did, mate get over it.” Neville pulled Luna to the butterbeer table.

Amelia spent the next thirty minutes talking about being a doctor, Hannah started that conversation, it was strange to talk to these young people. They were very mature. They talked about their plans for the future and the endless possibilities they had now that the war was over.

“Ron got accepted into the auror program. He’ll start next month, we should be by our new flat in London by then.” Hermione talked excitedly to Amy. Soon Ron came through the door with a crying Draco.

Amy got up first, “what happened? Why is Draco crying?” she asked.

“He got scared by a gnome, he was playing by the carrot patch.” Ron kept swinging Draco but the baby kept crying, reaching for Amy, “mummy, mummy.”

She took him from Ron’s arms and rocked around with him, “sushh.” She hummed a tune and the baby calmed down. The teenagers were impressed, they didn’t know what to expect from the muggle or from the blond baby. They seemed quite normal

“Where is Harry? He’s with George and Angelina. He’s using him to impress Angie.” Ron joked around, he was breathing easier now that Draco was calm and resting in Amy's shoulder.

Soon Molly was serving dinner; the men were setting up the tables, Severus, Arthur and Bill finished levitating huge wooden benches and tables.

He came closer to her, “Let me take Draco inside Harry is already sleeping, not amazingly Ms. Johnson knows more about childcare than George Weasley.” 

“Make sure we know when they wake up.” Amelia carefully handed a sleepy Draco to Severus. She made sure Draco didn’t fuss.

“I’ll go help Molly.” She got on her tiptoes and pecked him.

The sight of a woman kissing Severus Snape startled those who were looking; they were surprised the dour man smiled at her and made his way into the house without a single word. He even seemed happy about that public display of affection.

“Molly, is there anything I can help you with?” Amy entered the kitchen and saw Molly, Ron and Percy carrying food outside.

“Thank you dear, please grab the salads and put them in the tables outside.” Amy did so; she also helped around with the cutlery.

They ate, they talked, and they were normal. Amelia had been afraid that these people she knew would act strange towards her. She feared alienation but it was the very opposite, even Minerva had conversed with her tonight.

She met Hagrid, a wonderful man. He was so amiable and had a lot of stories on both Harry and Severus. “I always knew Professor Snape was innocent. He could never do that to the headmaster. Since he was a young lad, he always cared for others. Oh, he would deny it but don’t let him think otherwise. He was the first professor to point out neglected children. Professor Snape went into their homes and sorted things out.”

Amy nodded; she laughed so much when he told her about the incident with Neville’s boggart. “Poor Neville was mortified, by the end of the week everyone in the school knew about it.” Minerva laughed.

“You’re not telling that story again; it is very embarrassing Professor.” Muttered a disgruntled Neville.

“I’m sorry, I can’t just picture my Severus with a dress.” Amy was laughing.

“He was livid, he almost killed Trevor as revenge,” Neville said.

“Now, Mr. Longbottom you should not spread lies.” Silkily hissed Severus who sat himself next to Amelia.

“You had in for me.” Neville said, “oh don’t you arch that eyebrow, you hated me.”

Severus smirked; this boy had come a long way. Months before he would have cowered in fear at the sound of his voice. It seemed Ms. Lovegood’s attention was being a great influence on him. “You were a hazard; I had to make sure you were careful. My teaching methods might not have been the best, I admit that, but tell me didn’t all my intimidation make you more careful?”

Neville nodded slowly, “still you were a right bastard.” 

Amy laughed and noticed the black man and said to Severus, “look who’s here.”

“If it isn’t Kingsley Shacklebolt; the Minister of Magic himself.” He got up and glowered at his direction.

“Expelliarmus.” He hissed as he got up.

“protego.” “Now Severus, let’s be reasonable about this.” Kingsley approached the other wizard.

“I asked you to not say anything; but you still went ahead and gave that bloody report.” Severus advanced and blocked all of those who tried to stop him from getting to Shacklebolt.

With one sweep of his hand he deflected Minerva’s restrains; Molly’s charms and Arthur’s petrificus totalus.

“Stay out of this.” he hissed to the Weasleys, “This is between the minister and me.”

Molly came to Amy's side and said hurriedly, “Amy say something to him.”

“I won’t. Severus made it perfectly clear that he wanted to talk to the minister of magic.” Amy was experiencing a mix of emotions. She was very entertained by the sight in front of her. Her Severus looked stunning holding that wand at the minister’s throat. And somewhat terrified of the wands and the sparks.

“Now, Severus this wasn’t all my fault. Now put that wand down, or I’ll have to defend myself.” The black man smirked and gave him a challenging look.

Severus smirked too; the ex-auror thought he could beat him in a duel. “Minister, are you sure? After all I was a death eater and if I remember correctly I have bested you before.” There let him remember that little bit of information.

“Molly, Bill and Charlie, clear the tables away. Mr. Snape and I have business to finish.” The minister’s voice boomed across the backyard.

Severus laughed evilly when Kingsley aimed a curse at him. “Could do better.”  
A flurry of hexes and lights, Amy felt herself loosing the tension on her shoulders. No one was hurt; everyone was talking and watching the two men duel. She was in awe of all the magic around her. The tingles were in full effect. Most of all she could feel his magic, Severus’ magic was very distinctive; it excited her, made her feel very warm. “He is magnificent.” Amelia’s eyes were drawn to his figure and his graceful movements.

The others were also watching the two wizards duel. “Look at him, that’s amazing. He should have been fighting with us in the fronts.” Bill said following the movements with his eyes.

The dueling wizards were dancing around each other. At this point they were using nonverbal magic. “I’ve missed this.” Kingsley said gleefully.

“Me too, it’s been years.” Severus had to concede that Kingsley was an excellent duelist.

Severus laughed when Kingsley tried another spell on his feet. The Potions master just rose to the air. He was flying. “Wow. Severus can fly” Amy said in awe. Her partner was in the air floating.

“Severus get down; Kingsley stop pouting. He clearly won.” Molly simply said.

Severus got down and offered his hand to Kingsley. “Always a pleasure Severus.”

“There’s food in the kitchen. Molly made pot roast.” 

Amelia came to him and kissed him full on the mouth. “That was hot.” She kissed him again.

“Amy please, everyone’s watching.” He looked a little flushed.

She giggled, and teased, “now, now, you weren’t shy yesterday.” She laughed and went to help Hermione explain something about university.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

“Why are we doing this again?” she nervously asked him.

“You said you wanted to start visiting magical places.” Severus finished dressing Draco who fussed with his mittens. “Stop, don’t take them off.” Severus said a little sternly.

Draco frowned, and then cried when his daddy kept putting them back again. The daddy in question felt bad and wanted to comfort the blond boy immediately.

“Severus don’t, let him cry it out.” Amelia warned him, he was a big softy when it came to the boys crying.

“I’ll finish dressing Harry. You take over here.” He mumbled and put on Harry’s mittens.

“I don’t think it is such a good idea to leave them with Molly the whole day.” Amy was looking for an excuse, something. Her nerves were killing her.

“Love, what is it? Molly’s fantastic with the boys. Andromeda will be there, they love it when they see Teddy.” He touched her face.

“I’m being silly. I’m still scared.” She said quietly, Amy didn’t want Severus to think she didn’t accept him.

“Don’t be, I’ll be with you all the time if you want me to.” He kissed her and hugged her. “I’ll even put a sticking charm on if you need me to.” Amy laughed and shook her head. “I think I’ll be fine without the sticking charm.”

“I’m being silly, I have to know more about your world. Magic is an important part of your life and my boys’ lives.” Severus loved the possessive tone Amelia got whenever she spoke about the boys and him.

“This is the Floo, I’ll get the boys first and then I’ll pick you up.” she breathed and smiled.

In less than fifteen minutes they were flooing to Diagon Alley. It was Amy’s idea; she’d already apparated to the Burrow, so she wanted to try other means of transportation.

“I like apparation better, I don’t feel so sick afterwards.” They were in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom the barkeep looked at him and bowed his head, others muttered, “that’s Severus Snape. Who’s that with him? Oh he looks different.” People whispered and looked at him like he was famous. In retrospective, he was, Amy knew her Severus had an important role in the war. His spy work had been crucial to Harry’s victory. 

“Come along Amelia,” he said a little uncomfortable, he was not used to all of those stares, correction he was not used to people looking at him with admiration.

She looked at him and nodded, he tapped some bricks on the wall and they were in. Amelia was speechless. “Amelia Williams, this is Diagon Alley, perhaps the biggest shopping district in Wizarding Britain.”

He was happy to see her smiling like a little girl and almost combusting with curiosity. Severus was aware of Amelia’s hesitancy; it is in our nature to get a little anxious when we first experience change. It is vey reasonable to say that his Amelia underwent the greatest change in her life; in the span of a short time she learned that magic was real. Inside Severus knew that Amelia would love magic just as much as he did.

“Severus take me to the pet shop. Hermione told me about the wizarding animals. I want to see them.” Amy looked up at him with a glint in her eyes.

“We won’t buy anything.” He said sternly.

They walked; Amy was able to visit Gringotts, Fortescue’s shop, Madame Malkin’s, Eeylops Owl Emporium, the apothecary, the quidditch shop and many other stores. 

“This ice cream is delicious. I’ll have to buy it every week.” She was spooning her rainbow sundae.

“Have you liked the shops so far?” asked Severus.

“I love them, there is so much Severus, I can’t believe I never noticed, how could I have not noticed?” she spoke excitedly, happiness in her eyes. It seemed that his plans were working. Severus was letting her discover magic at her own pace. He knew that once Amelia was able to experience magic she would learn to distinguish between her traumatic magical experiences and other magic.

“There is one last place I want to see. Severus I want to see the wand maker.” She wanted to know more about wands.

“Very well.” He simply said.

Within twenty minutes they were at Ollivander’s “Professor Snape, Birch, eleven and one half inches, phoenix feather. Very good for incantations and defense.”

Severus nodded, “I trust you are in good health.” The younger man knew about him being a hostage in Malfoy Manor. 

“Oh, yes thanks to Mr. Potter.” The older wizard smiled briefly.

“This is Amelia Williams. She wanted to see your shop.” Amy extended her hand.

“Very nice to meet you, pardon me but I don’t remember your wand.” He politely said.

“That’s because I can’t do magic. I’m a muggle.” She said, she expected him to sneer at her or say something.

“I don’t understand, why have you decided to visit the shop then? He looked at her calculatingly, “you are not a squib either, and I have the feeling you can sense magic, otherwise you wouldn’t be drawn to those.” He pointed at the stacks of wands at his left.

Amelia gazed at him for a moment and spoke, “I can feel them, and it’s like the tingles are intensified. I just wanted to know if I can feel magic coming from wands without owners. Apparently I can.” She said.

Ollivander spoke to her and hinted that maybe she could do magic. “No, I know I’m not able to. But magic feels right, I can’t fully explain it.” She smiled sadly and said her goodbyes

Severus followed her, “do you want to talk about it?” he asked as they walked out of Diagon Alley.

“No love, I’m happy you showed me all of this.” she kissed him.

“Amelia, darling, if not having magic makes you uncomfortable I won’t force magic on you.” He ranted, “I’ve been insensitive, I haven’t even asked you how you feel about not doing magic. Forgive me love.” He spluttered, he wanted to show Amy how wonderful magic was and had not stopped to think about her feelings.

She stopped walking; they were in front of some fish and chips joint “Severus I love you. Don’t get me wrong, I still think you can be mean and rude but you are so sweet and caring. I’m not envious of you and your magic, ok maybe a little.” She hugged him; her lips came close to his and whispered. “I’m not totally uncomfortable with you having magic and me not being able to perform magic.”

She hugged him and there in the middle of London she told him, her biggest fear since learning that he was a powerful wizard and that magic actually existed, “I am afraid, you’ll realize that you could have anyone with magic. That you will leave me later on,” she interrupted him when he started protesting. “I know you love me Severus but I’m still afraid I’m not good enough for you.”

He laughed her and squeezed her, “I love you so much. I would never think of not being with you.” “Let me try something.” 

Suddenly they were in what might have been a green field, only it was covered with snow. “Where are we?” 

“It doesn’t matter. I want to show you something, look into my eyes.” Amelia did so.

She was suddenly looking into his mind, there she was laughing, dancing with the babies. She looked at herself; she was prettier in his mind. He showed her a memory, from before Christmas; in the memory they were in the couch watching some film. They did that a lot, she thought fondly, and then she was asleep against his chest. Severus was caressing her hair and murmuring against it, “I know I’ll have to tell you but I don’t want to lose you. Once you know who I am you’ll be out of the door before I can explain myself. I won’t tell you, no matter how much Minerva and Molly nag me, this will have to be enough; I’ll be your friend.” He kissed her head and hugged her.

The memories didn’t stop; Severus bombarded her with images of her. When she broke eye contact, they were high in the air. They were flying; Amelia was in his arms and they were softly swaying in the skies. “Don’t you see there could never be anyone else for me. You are my second and only chance at happiness, I won’t settle for less.”

Amy was softly crying, he wiped her cheeks, “I’m sorry for doubting you. I’m being silly and stupid old me. I love you so much.” She kissed him in the mouth; in that kiss she tried to let him feel all the love she had for him. 

It was snowing, and she was holding onto Severus, “aren’t you afraid to be flying most people would at least be surprised or something.” He teased when he flew higher. Amelia laughed, “I’ve always felt safe with you, I know you won’t let me fall. You are my knight in shining armor, protecting me.” She sighed and kissed his cheek demurely.

“I’ll have you know Ms. Williams that I am a Prince, the half-blood Prince.” He purred into her ear. Amelia giggled and then laughed when they flew across the fields.

They flew over the fields until Amelia got cold, and said “I’m tired, let’s pick up Harry and Draco. You’ll make dinner, I’ll get the kids bathed and on their cots. And then we can watch those horror films you like so much.” They zoomed through the air one last time and Severus dissaparated them midflight. 

“Hey Molly, where are my baby loves.” Molly smiled and kissed the younger woman.

“They are already set for bed.” Amelia looked puzzled, “dear, it’s 9:00PM.” 

They blushed, “I’m so sorry Amy, we lost track of the time. It won’t happen again.”

“Don’t worry, I remember when Arthur and I were younger. We made most of our time without the kids.” She winked at Amelia, who blushed and went upstairs to check on the babies.

Severus looked uncomfortable, “I’ll help Amelia.” He was glad none of the younger Weasleys were in attendance.

Amelia had Draco on her arms, he startled and cried a little but Amy soothed him “shh baby love, I’m here.”

They were ready and flooed home; “I’ll get them upstairs, are they really clean?” Amy looked doubtful, “they are, and I used a cleansing charm. No, they won’t feel dirty.”

“If you say so, I still don’t like all that soot, it could be bad for their lungs.” They climbed upstairs and settled the boys on their cots.

They ate some leftovers Molly gave Amy from yesterday’s party. “I like this, having you here with me.” Severus rubbed Amelia's back; they were in the couch listening to some of her favorites bands. Radiohead was on; he was cradling her against him.

“I love being with you; Severus could we stay in tomorrow? We’ll go to Hogwarts on Wednesday. I feel positively lazy and I want to spend the day in bed with you.”

“Such a naughty girl, you are.” His hands on her bum, she laughed and kissed his chest.

“I didn’t mean it like that but I could certainly accommodate your desires once the boys are napping or they’re down for the night.” She bit his neck.

“We should go upstairs so you can give me a preview.” He proposed, Amelia winked at him and decided that the bedroom was too far away. 

“I can show you here.” Her lips trailing against his neck and lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

“What do you wish to see first Hogwarts or Hogsmeade?” They were about to dissaparate. It was a Friday; Amelia was not afraid this time, she had woken Severus that Wednesday in a manner most pleasurable. After they were both satisfied she had said breathlessly, “We should go to Hogwarts Friday, Minerva owled me, oh that sounds so funny.” She giggled against his bare chest. “Please Amy focus.” He drawled 

“Oh yes, she said we could go Friday and spend the weekend in the castle.”

“Are you sure you want to spend a whole weekend in a magical place?” he cuddled to her.

“You’ll be there with me?”

“As always,” he kissed her shoulder and tickled her sides.

And now here they were; their bags shrunk and inside of his winter coat. Amy had bundled her boys who fussed all the way. They could truly be pains in the neck when they put their minds into it.

She looked at him, “I’ll see the school first and then we could go to the village.” She was making an imaginary list of the things they already packed. “Do you have Scooby and Doggie?” She asked as she put Harry and Draco’s hats. “Harry Snape, stop fussing.” She was really aggravated now; the green-eyed baby was uncharacteristically fussy today. He started pouting, “don’t you come closer Severus Snape. Leave him alone.” 

Amelia was very aware that Severus would not hesitate to comfort his children. He was not one to let the boys cry it out. They had various conversations about this before. He was finally following some of her recommendations. 

“But Amelia he’s crying. We can’t just let him cry.” He anxiously said every time one of the boys cried.

“I think we are ready.” Amelia said while looking around and making sure she had everything. She had Harry on her he was sniffling and Amy patted his back. The baby settled in her arms.

“Make sure Draco doesn’t puke on you.” Amy grabbed Severus’ arm and they dissaparated to Hogsmeade train station.

They saw Hagrid waving at them, “Professor Snape, so good to see you again. He shook hands with the half-giant.

“Hagrid, are you going to the castle? We are going to the castle too.” Amy kissed him in the cheek. “Oh, remember you promised to show me a unicorn and the forest.”

Severus trailed after them with Draco on his arms. “I really hope she likes Hogwarts, what do you think Draco do you think your mummy will like it?”

The blond boy replied “Mummy, ike, ike.”

As soon as they got to the castle, Amelia couldn’t talk; Severus talked about Hogwarts and its magnificence. She had even seen it in the pensieve but nothing compared to seeing the castle with her own eyes. 

“Severus, the castle is enormous.” She looked straight into the main entrance.

“You should have seen it before the final battle.” Hagrid went into detail about the castle’s reconstruction.

“We’ve been lucky, a lot of students have helped build the school back again.” Hagrid showed them inside the castle. Amy and the boys saw the Great Hall and stairs cases. Three pair of round eyes stared at every painting and at the ghosts.

“How is it that other people can see it? The muggles I mean, this is a huge property, I’m sorry but even tough a lot people choose to ignore magic they are bound to notice this.” she waved her hands around the paintings.

“Muggle repelling spells, notice me nots and intricate charms.” Severus kept on walking past them.

Amelia trailed after him with Harry on her arms. Severus had said that she was a muggle but she was immune to spellwork of certain kind. It was evident that she impervious to memory charms. But that was all they knew, Severus and Minerva thought that her first encounter with magic had traumatized her and made her aware of magic.

Severus had wanted to investigate and get to the roots of Amelia's situation but the muggle did not want him to research the topic. She told him to leave for later after his own research was more advanced.

“Amelia, come along I want to show you my dungeons and our quarters for the weekend.”

They went trough a passage and some stairs; sincerely she lost count after the first two stairs. The dungeons were cold and dark. “This place must be very spooky at night.” She whispered while she grabbed his hand.

They finally reached a blank wall, Severus tapped two grey bricks and the wall moved to reveal his quarters. It looked like a flat, a bachelor’s flat. Bookcases, black leather furniture and very little other decorations; Severus transfigured a coffee table to a playpen. “Down you go.” He put Draco down and managed to take Harry from her arms.

After he showed her all of his quarters and his personal laboratory Minerva came trough the door. “Forgive Severus I was busy with the Board of Governors. You understand don’t you” she didn’t wait for an answer. “Amy dear, I’ll have to show you our new classrooms and the quidditch pitch first.

Severus decided to let her and Amelia bond. “That would be fantastic, I’ll stay with the boys. Amelia you won’t have to worry about them.” He kissed her cheek and pushed the women out of his old rooms.

He closed his doors and looked at the boys, “my little potioneers. We’ll have our first potions lesson here.” He grabbed his boys and gave one hand to each, according to Amelia he had to get the boys used to walk. It was uncomfortable, but he managed to hunch over and guide the almost one-year-old boys to his private laboratory.

He carried them and set them in the worktable. He had an array of non-dangerous ingredients. “This is asphodel, look at its leaves.” Harry wanted to chew them and Draco tried to crush them. “Look at this boys, these are valerian roots.” They looked and grabbed them again. Harry seemed to be paying more attention, he was usually the one to explore and try things by his own. Draco was more likely to follow Harry’s lead; the blond baby looked up at his daddy and said blew him a kiss.

“You make it really hard for me to enforce learning.” Severus hugged and tickled his sides.

Harry giggled, Draco was getting tickled it was so funny. But then he looked at daddy. He had that glint; daddy was going to get him. “Mo, daddy, mo.” Too late Harry was barely breathing from all the laughing he was doing.

“Aren’t you a giggly little baby?” Severus was laughing too. The boys giggled every time daddy would try to tickle them.

After twenty minutes of giggles and silly faces Severus resumed his lecturing. The boys were paying more attention now. He presented them with different plants.

“That’s basil, do you like the smell Draco?” Severus could see the blond boy smelling the leaves. Harry again tried to taste them.

By 2:00 PM Severus was feeding his children, “here we go, mashed potatoes and some gravy. Don’t make a mess.” Daddy looked pointedly at him, Harry tried to look innocent but the fact was that he really was a messy eater.

Severus ate his meal and talked to the children, “I bet Amelia is loving the quidditch field. I remember you boys loving that field too.” He looked sadly at his young sons. “You’ll love it again when you grow up.” Draco nodded as if knowing what he was talking about.

It was later in the afternoon; Harry and Draco were playing with Scooby. “Woof, woof, woof.” Harry crawled and barked. Draco was standing up and petting Harry on the head. “Goo doggie, goo.” Draco then dropped and hugged Harry. Severus’ inside melted whenever he saw those two boys be affectionate to each other. That was the way it could have been the first time, now the boys got the opportunity to grow up as friends, even better as brothers.

Amy was very nervous, she was walking to the Great Hall with Minerva. “I have to tell you this place is brilliant.” 

They walked to the classrooms, Amy saw the library, “absolutely amazing” she had whispered. “Severus must have loved this library.” She said to Minerva.

“He did, this was his favorite place after the dungeons. Severus loved to read here, this was a refuge for him and Lily. Common ground, he called it.” Minerva examined the younger woman. She was expecting her flinch and her somewhat sad eyes.

They walked to Hogwarts grounds, the quidditch pitch was covered with snow but it looked beautiful nonetheless. “Amy I must confess that at some point during your trip I wanted to get you alone. Severus facilitated this conversation. He doesn’t know what I’m about to do. You must never tell him, he wouldn’t forgive me.” The witch performed a warming charm around them.

“I want to know if you love him, because he does. My boy loves you, he hurt so much when you left him.” Minerva didn’t want to sound accusatory but she couldn’t help it.

Amy looked at this woman and imagined herself perhaps twenty years from now, talking to one of Draco or Harry’s girlfriends. This was a mother looking out for her son. 

She was about to speak when Minerva silenced her with her eyes, “this is not the first time Severus has fallen in love; Lily hurt him. She loved him but she didn’t know how to love him properly. I never wanted to see him hurt like that again but I did, just before you came back to him. He was drunk and hurting, I must ask you Amelia, please don’t hurt him. Know that it would crush his soul.”

Amy looked at the older woman directly in the eye and said without hesitancy, “I love him, there is no power in this world that would keep me away from him or my boys. I won’t lie to you; this magic, all of this scares me. I am trying to learn about magic and this world but I’m still terrified of the power that a single person can have just with a flick of a wooden stick. I’m terrified out of my mind that one day I won’t be enough for him, because Severus deserves so much.”

The older woman looked at her and smiled, “He wants you, Severus is not fickle, I’ve known that he wants you since that Christmas day. He’s happier, relaxed because of you. You Amelia Williams are wonderful for him; Molly and Andromeda have kept me informed. They gushed for so long about you; they repeatedly told me how his face lit up whenever you entered the room. How he just couldn’t keep his eyes away from you. The love and the care irradiated from his voice every time he spoke about you. Wonderful Amy Williams, the woman who brought a silly grin to the feared Severus Snape.”

Amy smiled big; this woman was giving her the best gift. Amelia knew that Severus loved her but it was such an experience to hear this woman give her confirmation. “You’ll help me Minerva? What if I bollocks it up?” Amy flushed.

The older woman laughed, “I will help you, but you won’t need me as much as you think.” Both women continued touring the grounds until the got to the Black Lake. “The giant squid is not surfacing, it is still to cold for it to come out.” Amy gasped in surprise.

“A giant squid, this place truly has diversity.” She muttered to herself.

“Amy, we should head back, Severus has had enough time with the boys.” Minerva led the way back to the castle.

Amy asked different questions about the castle and its history, Minerva answered. She was very pleased that this girl was making such effort to know about them. Amelia Williams was proving herself in Minerva's eyes; she was proving to be a brave woman. The headmistress knew that this young lady had not had the best experiences with magic but she was still trying to cope with all this magic because of Severus and the babies.

At exactly 6:12 PM Amy and Minerva entered the dungeons and went straight to Severus’ quarters. “Don’t make any noise, they boys are finally asleep.” Severus hissed from the door. He didn’t even let Minerva in, “I didn’t say take her away for the whole day.” He scowled at her.

“I expect to see both tomorrow morning. Have a good night.” Minerva smiled and left them.

“She is very rude, she prides herself on being fair and righteous and all that rubbish but in fact she is the most discourteous woman.” He ranted but didn’t finish because Amelia kissed him hard on the lips, he let himself melt into that kiss. She was biting his lips and running her fingers through his hair, “you say the boys are sleeping.” She moaned when Severus nodded and kissed her neck and tried to lift her jumper.

“Be a good boy and show me your room.” She tried the seductive voice but they both ended up laughing and kissing. 

They entered his room, after a couple of hours they were a sweaty intertwined mess of limbs. Severus moved Amelia so that she was against his chest. “Did you like the grounds?” 

Amelia caressed his chest hair and replied, “this place is so big and beautiful, summer must be absolutely breathtaking.” She raised her head and looked into his closed eyes.

“You are not listening to me,” she playfully said kissing his eyelids. He laughed and rubbed her back, “I am, I just love the feel of you against me.” Severus hugged her and listened about her tour with Minerva.

“I am glad you find them beautiful too. This place has been a home to me for so long.” Amy kissed his relaxed brow and laid her head down again listening to his heartbeat.

“I want to see the forest tomorrow, but I want to see it with you. Minerva assured me she would take care of the boys. Hagrid told me that the forest was not a place for my baby loves.” She sighed.  
“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to be scared.” He kissed her head.

“That is why you’ll be there stupid.” She felt him pinch her side. He laughed when she squeaked, “rude.”

Severus smiled and caressed her hair and back, he fell asleep within minutes. “Severus, are you sleeping?” he moaned and embraced her more tightly. “Sleep well.” She nuzzled his chest and slept too.

The next morning Severus woke up to someone patting his head softly, then with more force, it was starting to frustrate him; he opened his eyes and saw big almond shaped green eyes. “Up daddy, up.” Harry scowled when daddy closed his eyes again. He decided to take action, Harry kissed daddy’s nose and then pulled his hair.

“Harry stop, don’t pull daddy’s hair.” He tried to get the little boy away from his face but his son was ready and hugged him and put his little arms around daddy’s neck. “mo up, up , up.” He said in his high pitch voice.

Severus gave up and sat with Harry who was hugging him, the baby boy giggled. He got up and looked at Harry’s face. “Good morning Harry.” Severus kissed his cheek.

“ning daddy.” The baby boy clapped his hands.

“Where are Draco and mummy?” Harry pointed to the living room. “Let’s get you changed then. Severus checked his nappy but he was changed already. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and Harry’s.

“There they are Draco, daddy and Harry.” She said as she let eat the blond baby eat his mashed banana and cheerios.

“Why did you have to leave Harry to wake me up like that?” Severus scowled and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Harry wanted you, he was asking for you. I let him wake you up.” Amy shrugged and continued eating cereal. 

“We are meeting Hagrid at noon.” She said.

“How would you know that? Did Hagrid come by? What time is it?” he drank his coffee.

“Ten in the morning. I got the message from a house elf.” She looked at him.

“How did that go?” he asked cautiously, moving to his toast.

“Well, I shouted of course. I didn’t know what that thing was. The elf, she was called Winky, she explained after she saw me hide behind the sofa.” Amy glared at him.

“Now you know about house elves.” He wanted to laugh; it must have been hilarious to see her hide from Winky.

“I know you want to laugh, but let me tell you I was properly scared. But then I got over it; Winky started hitting herself and talked about being a bad house elf. I of course ordered to stop. She was a sweetheart and explained her identity. She made breakfast for us.”

Severus smiled and chuckled, “I’m sorry Amelia but I cant imagine anyone being afraid of house elves, especially Winky she is tiny.”

“Shut it, you mean bastard.” She stuck her tongue out. “This is all your fault,” she huffed but her lips moved upwards. Severus laughed, that sound made her very happy, especially after seeing his memories. The babies clapped and laughed too.

“Nasty wizards, I’ll go get ready.” She kissed Severus smiling mouth.

After they dressed Harry and Draco the couple went to the headmistress’s office. Severus talked to the gargoyles “Cornish pixies” the statues moved to let them go through the stairs. Amy was getting more used to inanimate objects moving 

“Amy let me have Harry.” Minerva crossed the office and grabbed Harry. “Severus put the playpen by Albus’ portrait, he wants to see the boys.

Severus did so, “headmaster.” He greeted the portrait. “Severus, it is so good to see you.” The portrait wanted to strike more conversation but Severus immediately went by Amelia’s side.

The women were aware that the last thing Severus wanted to do was talk to Albus Dumbledore in any shape or form. The young man was still very confused, he felt guilty for killing him, furious that he kept Harry away from him, angry and bitter because he could have raised his son but he couldn’t because Albus Dumbledore decided that Harry had to remain a Potter. 

“You should get going, Hagrid is waiting by his hut. Have a wonderful day, I’ll take good care of these wee lads.” She transfigured some books into dancing bears for the boys. They were delighted, clapping and pointing to the figurines.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Once they got to Hagrid’s hut they were able to see the groundskeeper feeding Fang.

“Good to see you, I’ll finish feeding this big old lump and then we’ll get to the forest.” Amy grabbed Severus’ hand and pulled him to the forest. “Hagrid we’ll meet you inside the forest by the clearing near the river.” Said Severus, he was going to show her different potion ingredients he used. 

They went around the forest, close to the edge; the muggle had never seen a forest so vast and full of unexpected creatures. Questions like what is that? They do really exist, and do you really use those? Were very frequently asked by Amelia. Severus patiently explained some of the uses. It was very refreshing to see this excitement in her. The only people interested in his lectures had been Draco, Hermione and Percy Weasley; they had been his best students. 

They heard Hagrid approaching sans Fang. “Amy, first things first. I’ll show you the bowtruckle and the unicorns. They are much harder to find these days, we’ll have to go deep into the forest.” The half-giant sounded excited.

“I don’t think that would be prudent. The centaurs reside there and they have not fully come to terms with us humans.” Severus drawled.

“Don’t worry professor, we have a truce for today. I talked to their chief.” Severus breathed easier and followed them. Amelia had a lot of questions about the fauna of the forest and Hagrid was the perfect person to answer her questions. 

After an afternoon filled with excitement and questions Amelia and Severus got back to the castle. “I’m tired, I want to take a bath and sleep.” She yawned and dropped her head to Severus’ shoulder. He smiled and kept walking Hogwarts corridors.

“Is best if I retrieve the boys and you stay at the dungeons.” Amy nodded.

Severus picked up the babies, thanked Minerva and left for his quarters. Draco was babbling and Harry just dropped his head on Daddy’s shoulder. He had a great afternoon. Draco and him played ran in the office, they touched the pictures and talked to them. 

“Bath time.” Severus undressed his sons, arranged the bathtub and got their toys out. “Love, please make sure the boys don’t drink bath water.” Amelia’s voice carried to the bathroom.

Severus rolled his eyes, that only happened once, it had happened because she was distracting him. “Please boys don’t make a mess. Behave.” He said sternly, both boys looked up and then looked at each other. They smiled and continued playing.

After twenty minutes Amy entered to see a soaked Severus splashing water at both boys who were giggling uncontrollably. “I should have known better.” She smirked at Severus. The babies looked at mummy and smiled, Draco smiled delightfully and raised his chubby arms, “mummy.”

“Yes, my baby love. I will get you dry and out of that water.” She cooed and toweled the blond baby who snuggled to her warmth.

“Little traitor.” Severus muttered while he dried Harry.

“Don’t worry Harry, you’ll get him later.” He whispered and kissed Harry on his cheek.

Amy put Draco to sleep; he didn’t put up any resistance and went to sleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. Harry was waiting for mummy to kiss him. 

“Mummy.” He whispered, “Shush, good night Harry love.” Amy kissed him and rubbed his belly.

“Nox.” The lights went out, Amelia grabbed Severus’ hand. They went to their room and slept.

By Sunday night Amelia Williams knew much more about magic. The muggle had visited most of the school, the forbidden forest and Hogsmeade. She loved Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks. Amy had seen the Shrieking Shack and turned white. That was a place she really didn’t want to see, Severus nodded and diverted her attention to Harry and Draco. They were in a double stroller, playing with their shod feet.

“I can’t wait to get home.” Amelia dressed Harry and advanced on Draco. The grey-eyed little boy didn’t want to get dressed. He was on his nappy running around with Scooby trailing after him. Severus magicked the toy to play with his son. Harry was tired and grumpy; he most certainly didn’t appreciate Draco’s attentions on him.

“mo, mo wan.” Draco tried to squirm off his mummy’s arms. “Behave or you won’t have Scooby with you until night time.” Amelia looked at the baby who seemed about to cry.

“I’m not daddy sweetheart.” Draco cried and wailed, he tried to keep away from mummy’s arms but she was faster and managed to dress him in record time.

“We are ready love.” She said tiredly, they had already had dinner with Minerva and Hagrid. Severus managed to silence Draco by giving him his plushy back. “Hold on tight darling.” He dissaparated all of them out of Hogwarts, thankfully Harry was too tired to even feel the dissaparation and Draco was too distracted with his toy.

Severus was dreading going back to London, as it appeared Amelia wanted to go to her house and rest. She said she had wanted to get home and a good night sleep. The wizard was waiting for Amelia to kiss him goodbye and leave him. “I’ll get my baby loves to sleep.” He nodded and went to take a shower, the weekend had been tiring in the sense that the boys were at their most disruptive behavior and also because Amelia had asked about a million questions per day. The muggle expected long and detailed answers. He kept thinking about all the creatures and artifacts they had seen when he felt her kissing his shoulder. He smiled and turned around.

“I thought you were anxious to go home.” he pulled her under the showerhead.

“I am home, unless you want me to go in which case I could…” Severus stopped her by kissing her.

They went to bed and slept soundly through the night.

“I really don’t think I should be going to work today, I think I have a fever.” He touched her forehead and said, “You are fine, and you definitely cannot stay here.” Severus kissed her pouting lips. Today was her first day back at the hospital. A week after their Hogwarts visit. 

“I am going under duress.” She stood up and grabbed some clothes from the dresser. They hadn’t even noticed but Amelia hadn’t really gone to her place since before their weekend away.

She showered and checked on her boys. “They are still sleeping, when is Hermione arriving?” Amy wanted to let her know that Draco had a new hobby; giving wet kisses to anyone he saw.

Severus was pulling a dark green almost black jumper over his head, “she should be here in five or so minutes. Hurry up, you should get going.” The wizard ushered her.

“Heartless man.” She finished putting her red lipstick. 

“Why do you have to put that lipstick on?” he growled.

“Do you like it?” she pouted at him and blew him a kiss. She even winked at him.

“No, you are not coming any closer, you’ll smudge my lips.” She swatted his buttocks when he pecked her.

“I’ll be good.” He kissed her on the mouth.

“Stop, you ruined my make up.” she chuckled when he bit her neck. “I’ll fix it with magic.” He kissed her again.

“What a helpful man you are.” She smiled when his hands went around her back.

They heard the unmistakable sound of apparation and reluctantly separated from each other.

“We are finishing once I get home.” Amelia put on her shoes and left to greet Hermione.

“Good morning Hermione.” She kissed the younger woman and invited her to drink a cup of tea.

“Amy I’ve got so much to tell you.” Hermione gladly accepted the cup of tea.

“Ron started his auror training last Wednesday. He is so excited and tired all the time but he loves it.” Hermione gushed over the fact that they were already living together.

“Don’t get me wrong we fight all the time. He is very untidy, it helps that we have magic but he is just disorganized.” Hermione smiled.

“I’m sorry, but I have to ask, why are you smiling then?” Amy looked puzzled.

Hermione blushed but decided to talk to the older woman, since Ginny left Hermione didn’t have anyone to talk with. Let’s be honest she didn’t talk to Ginny about this because it was weird. “Ron and I, we’ve always fought since we were kids. He infuriated me, we could argue for hours on end. Harry would have to literally take Ron away from me before we could say really hurtful things to one another.” Amelia made an understanding face and encouraged her to continue.

The witch smiled, “well last Friday Ron came to the flat really late, I had a rough day at the ministry and we were both tired. There wasn’t any food, we were hungry and we argued. He wanted Chinese I wanted Indian, we had a shouting match for about an hour.” Amelia found this very interesting, she looked at Hermione and noticed her blushing face and glazed eyes.

“This time we didn’t have Harry to stop us from fighting, he was flushed, heaving, his eyes full with fire. I just kissed him and pounced on him.”

Amy laughed, “You guys finally had an outlet other than fighting each other.” 

Hermione nodded, “Ron was my first and I was his, we have nothing else to compare it to but it was the best night of my life.” 

They were about to discuss the details of said night when Severus entered with Harry on his arms. “Draco’s still fast asleep, I grabbed Harry before he woke his brother.”

“Hello Harry,” Hermione got up and took Harry from her ex-professor’s arms. Harry gave her a kiss, he liked Omy she always read him nice books. 

“Omy,” he grabbed her necklace. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a stunning ruby as a pendant. 

Amelia remembered the necklace Severus gave her as a Christmas gift. That night when she left for South America she had decided to take it off but she couldn’t. That piece of jewelry was supposed to be the last link between them and she hadn’t had the heart to part with it. She never took it off now. 

“I’m late for work, thanks so much for babysitting.” Amy kissed Hermione and Harry goodbye.

“Are you sure you don’t want to apparate you.” Severus opened the door for her.

“Positive, I need to drive my own car to work.” She kissed him and waved her hand when she got to the driveway.

“Hermione, I’ll get home by five, Amelia should be back before that. I read your essay on werewolves and their diminished roles in our society. You might want to tone down a little.” He drank the last bit of his coffee and dissaparated before the inquisitive witch had time to formulate a question.

“Why does he always do that? He is infuriating.” Hermione huffed, the professor always left her without answering her questions.

Harry imitated her irritated expression, “no matter Harry let’s have breakfast.” She went into the kitchen and put him a bowl of cheerios. Hermione tried to make this moment of serenity last. She knew that it wouldn’t last, soon Draco would wake up and the boys would run her ragged.

The brightest witch of her age was having fun with Draco and Harry; the three of them were playing with snow in the backyard. Hermione cast a warming spell on them, Draco tried to walk but fell on the snow, he let out a cute giggle whenever he fell. “Omy, omy, omy.” Harry chanted as he played with a toy shovel and snow.

It was snowing; both boys looked up and raised their little hands and fell back, “you’re so cute together, I don’t know how your mummy resists both of you.” She grabbed the babies and got inside. She made chocolate and gave it to them in their sippy cups. They sat on the couch, the witch read them Cinderella this time around. “And they lived happily ever after.” Draco was snuggled close to her while Harry was already sleeping by her side. Hermione placed both boys on the playpen; she put their blankets and dimmed the lights a little.

By five thirty both the professor and Amy were back. The boys played inside their playpen, they had Scooby and Doggie by their sides.

“This is ready, we should have dinner before the boys get bored with their game.” Severus said while opening a bottle of wine. The three adults ate, eventually the conversation turned to Severus’ research.

“Amelia gave me the most wonderful idea weeks ago. I approached the curse from another perspective. I had it all wrong, I was looking at intent and amount of wizards, they are important but not the only factor when it comes to surviving the effects of the cruciatus.” Severus loved how both women were enraptured by his findings.

“I looked at the victims’ biology and have a theory. While intent happens to be key to the strength of the curse it is completely unrelated to the after effects. It’s our biology, which puts us to advantage or disadvantages.” Hermione was about to ask how. 

“Take us for example. I am a half-blood, you are a muggle born, in terms of human biology we are exactly alike and magically speaking we are most certainly matched but our biology differs a little. You are stronger than me, more resistant to magic and curses. I was exposed to my mother’s magic from an early age, making me more aware of magic, more susceptible to it.” both women understood.

“You are saying that purebloods have lower chances of recovering from the after effects?” Hermione said with a surprised tone. 

“My data seems to confirm my hypothesis.” Severus smiled.

“This is huge, when are you going to publish? May I read the drafts?” Hermione asked excitedly.

“St. Mungos already gave me the green light to publish, I have a copy for you to read in my study. I’ll give it to you before you leave.”

Amelia frowned, “love, could you work on a cure for the after effects?” she asked.

“I have a cure for them, the trick is to administer it on time otherwise the patients do not benefit from it.”

“I’m sorry love but why were you studying the curse then.” 

“Many purebloods believe that the cruciatus is more effective on muggleborns, that they have weaker magical blood and therefore are weaker when it comes to resisting the curse.” Ron said as he entered the room.

“Ronald, mastered silent apparation and dissilutionment charm. The aurors work fast this time, it is only your second week at training.” Drawled Severus as he poured him a glass of wine. “Don’t do that again.” The older wizard said as he handed him the beverage.

“Sorry professor, wanted to know if it worked.” He mumbled a little embarrassed.

“You were brilliant.” Hermione kissed him. 

He laughed, “Always the tone of surprise.” The redhead kissed her head and sat next to her.

“Professor, this could affect the wizardry opinion very much. Blimey, every old bigot would read about this. Could you imagine Aunt Muriel reading that muggleborns are on principle stronger than her when it comes to resisting the torture curse.” Ron looked ecstatic. They talked much more about what the implications of the findings could mean for their society.

The muggle born witch said, “I thought you were going straight home tonight.” Hermione looked at Ron.

Weasley shrugged, “I wanted to take you home. I don’t like it when you apparate alone at night.” 

“Also mum wanted to talk to Amy about the boys’ birthday party. Dad told me you ask you about a picture for their birthday cakes.”

“Oh, yes I was supposed to owl those to Molly. I must have forgotten.” The muggle went into the study and gave two pictures to Ron.

“This is for Draco’s cake, that’s Scooby and this is for Harry’s cake, Snarf.” 

“Tell Molly I appreciate her doing this for the boys.” Amy started talking about the birthday party. It was to happen this Saturday February 5th at the Burrow. Since the boys were deaged around July 5th Severus had decided to celebrate their birthdays every February 5th. 

Andromeda and Molly went crazy with their preparations; they had planned things when Amelia came back about a month ago. Amy dropped her two cents every now and then but she was content with just watching things unfold. “You are very wise Amelia Williams.” Severus had said reverently whenever his partner managed to escape the two witches. 

“’Mione will Helen and Edward come to the party?” Ron asked.

“They actually are, they want to meet the boys,” she simply said. Her boyfriend then changed the conversation to George’s latest attempt to improve monopoly.

“It will be fantastic…” Ron explained the whole set up of the new magical game.

“I presume you are assisting George.” Severus continued.

“I am just until he gets back to his feet. He’s doing better now, Angie has really helped him.” Ron looked sad, just like every time anyone mentioned Fred’s absence.

They had dinner and more lovely chat. Ron helped Amelia put the dishes on the washing machine and stated with a yawn. “I’m awfully tired, these trainings don’t get easier.”

“We should get home, thank you for the lovely meal.” Hermione put on her trench coat and her scarf. Severus gave her his rough draft.

Amelia kissed her cheek, “No, thank you for babysitting them. The boys can be a handful, they sure have a lot of energy.” The adults could hear them giggle and squeal.

“At least, they are never bored. They have each other to play with.” Ron smiled, he knew about that. As a child he always had a sibling to play with.

The young couple left, “how was your day?” he asked as he rubbed her shoulders. They were sitting in the couch in front of the babies. “I had three colicky babies and a dozen babies that needed immunizations.” She sighed when he massaged a sore spot on her back.

“How did you do?” she asked.

“I wrote the journal draft and had a meeting with the directors.” He explained that St. Mungos wanted him to improve potions.

Amy turned around and looked at him, “I thought you wanted to do theoretical research only.”

“I do but for the time being I think it is best if I work on potions. I’ve missed brewing and I know I can improve some potions.” He spoke carefully and then decided to say it. “I would be able to spend more time at home, with you and the boys.” Amelia’s eyes sparkled. 

“I could work with that.” she kissed his nose and hugged him. Harry decided to make his presence known; mummy and daddy were not paying attention to him at all.

“Daddy, hea, daddy, hea” the baby pointed to himself. Harry pouted and stood up.

Severus smiled and picked his son from the playpen. “I know you are here horrid little boy.” He kissed his son and took him with him to the couch. “You want cuddles, you are such a needy baby.” Severus chuckled when Amy frowned at him.

“I love him,” He tickled Harry, who let out a guffaw.

“I’ll get my Draco.” Amy sat next to them with Draco on her lap.

“How was your day my love?” she asked the little boy. The blond baby started babbling. 

“Hawy, Omy pway and snow. Snow big, fwom sky.” Draco was very interpretative and used his hands to make falling snow.

“That’s very nice baby love.” Draco babbled some more until he just dropped his head on her chest.

“One down, one more to go.” Severus whispered when Draco closed his eyes. Harry played with his daddy fingers, they were really long; Harry put them in front of his eyes and grabbed them again. The baby was very interested and focused. Severus decided to add more fun to it. The wizard created a ball of white light from one of his fingers. Harry tried to get it from the index finger but it disappeared to the pinky finger. The green-eyed baby looked at daddy, but daddy wasn’t even paying attention to him. “ight, daddy , ight” Harry wondered who was creating the pretty white lights. 

Harry giggled and continued tapping daddy’s fingers, “Stop teasing him, you’re supposed to tire him out not excite him.”

Amelia came back downstairs after putting Draco to sleep, “come to mummy sweetheart. Daddy doesn’t know how to follow directions.” She cooed when Harry hugged her and laid his head on her neck.

“I meet you upstairs.” She kissed Severus.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

That Saturday Amelia woke up early, she went into the nursery and kissed her boys. “Happy Birthday loves.” She inhaled their baby scent and left them to their sleep.

The pediatrician went back to Severus’ room, although it now looked like it was theirs. “I have to go home and bring more clothes.” She said once she snuggled to Severus. 

He opened his eyes, and replied, “Bring everything. I want you to live here with us.” Severus kissed her head and hugged her. “I don’t know. What will I do with the house?”

“Rent it, sell it. Whatever you think best. Amelia we’ve talked about this I want you for life.” He kissed her neck.

“I’ll talk to my parents, they left it to me but I don’t know what they would think if I sold the house.” Amy breathed deep when Severus smiled sleepily and breathed her hair.

Hours later they were getting ready to go to the Burrow. The boys were dressed to the nines. Amelia looked beautiful in her blue dress. He had insisted on that dress, she looked beautiful and they matched her eyes. 

He was wearing black, as always, Amy had not harangued him, when he asked she had replied, “You look hot in black.” 

“Severus, please could you hold Harry I need to brush his hair.” Amelia brushed Draco’s blond platinum hair and went on to brush Harry’s black hair. 

“You look so handsome.” She kissed his little cheek and then kissed Draco’s nose. Both babies clapped and giggled.

“Amelia, we have to go now.” Severus was exasperated; Amelia had dressed each boy with three different outfits before settling on the one they had now. He wanted to avoid another outfit try out.

“Yes, you’re right. Let me just go to the loo first.” She ran to the loo.

“She is infuriating, your mum is very exasperating. We have waited for her for about two hours and she still is not ready to go.” He quietly said to both boys.

“Ready, Severus, please hurry. We’ll be late.” She zoomed through the living room and grabbed his hand. 

Severus sighed and decided to keep quiet; Amelia had been looking forward to this birthday party since Molly and Andromeda started preparing it.

They landed a couple of steps away from the front door. “Amy dear, hurry we still have to do so much. Amelia entered and left Severus with his two sons. “Seems like it is just us.” Severus spoke too quickly; George and Ron came through the back yard.

“Good you are here, we want to talk business with you.” George took Draco from his arms. Severus followed the redheads to the couch.

“Hello Dragon.” George cooed at the boy. Harry escaped from his daddy’s arms and launched himself at Ron. “Wom, wom” the baby laughed when Ron threw him in the air.

“Ronald, not so high and don’t let Amelia ever see you do that.” Severus drawled.

“Boys, we were supposed to talk about business?” Severus said to George who was letting Draco explore his ear. 

“Sir, we’ve been meaning to talk to you about this. Wom here tells me that your research is well underway now.” 

Ron scowled when his older brother used Harry’s name for him, “Professor you could help us with the production and perhaps with the creation of new products.” Ron could see the refusal in the professor’s eyes. 

“Don’t refuse yet, listen to us first. I know why you think St, Mungos is a better option for you but it really isn’t.”

Severus arched his eyebrow. “With us, you’ll be self-employed. In control of all of your creations and production, in St. Mungos you have to follow a set of rules and regulations. With us, there won’t any of that.”

“Boys, I have a very good salary with the hospital. I doubt you can match it.”

Ron smiled, “but we can. We have the largest growing business post war. We are not only targeting students. We want to appeal to the older clients.”

“You are ideal for our image.” George said.

“But the joke shop is doing great, why would you want to take a different path?” asked the potions master.

“We are not, Ron spoke to me and I agreed, we just need more defense items and you could help us.” 

Ron stood up and said excitedly, “Think about it, no more conforming to bosses or reporting to work. I know you are not entirely happy with the ways St. Mungos is handling your findings. You are only credited as researcher and have no copyright rights.”

Severus glared at him, “always snooping, aren’t you?” 

Ron seemed satisfied, “Amelia and Hermione talk, I pay attention to what Hermione says.” 

“Shut up, I have worst blackmail on your sex life.” Severus smirked when Ron blushed.

“I’ll think about it, no promises.” He gave Harry a toy puppy.

“We’ll buy all the equipment you need.” George said as he walked out of the room with Draco on his arms.

Andromeda came in to the room, young Teddy making a ruckus. “ed, ed, ed” Harry looked at the turquoise haired boy and smiled.

“Hello dear, I can’t believe they’re already one year olds.” Andromeda kissed Severus and place Teddy next to Harry. The boys babbled to each other.

Soon everyone was there, most of Harry’s closest friends from Hogwarts. Ginny couldn’t make it, and Dean was in Egypt for his apprenticeship. 

They were inside, around the table with both Harry and Draco sitting in front of two cakes. The adults sang around the boys. “Happy birthday Harry and Draco, happy birthday to you.” 

All the adults clapped and the babies did the same. Molly started serving cake and Amelia helped her. The boys had some of the cake; they made a mess out of their hands and faces. “Oh, I need to photograph this.” Amelia got her camera ready. She took pictures of her boys and Severus smiling at her. 

The boys were finished with their cakes, “I’ll clean them up.” Severus grabbed his sons. He headed to the bathroom.

Amy finished cleaning the table when she heard Minerva and Andromeda talking about Hermione’s necklace. “It is beautiful but again I wonder if Hermione and Amy truly know what the necklaces mean.”

The headmistress scowled, “don’t scowl at me, I married a muggleborn and they certainly do not know that much about magical jewelry.” Andromeda haughtily said.

“I am sure Severus explained it to her.” She said.

“Not if he doesn’t know it himself.” Andromeda softly spoke.

“This is done.” Amy said loudly, both women looked at her.

They were about to explain when Severus and the boys came down. “I have put on a brave face and been here for the whole afternoon, I am tired and I want to go home now.” Severus glared at Amelia.

“I was just about to tell you that we should go.” Amy glared at him.

“Good.” He said and took her hand.

“I’m going to say goodbye to the others.” Amy walked away. She seemed a little disgruntled. 

When they got home Amy kissed the babies good night and went into the bathroom. Severus could see something was bothering her but he let her go. He put the boys to sleep and came into the bedroom. Amelia was already in her nightgown.

He undressed and lay next to her. He kissed her forehead, “I’m not in the mood.” She shortly said.

Severus wasn’t deterred, “I am not propositioning you, but I know something is bothering you and I want to know what.”

“I heard Andromeda and Minerva talk about my necklace and how I don’t deserve it.” She said angrily.

She turned around and faced him, “they said you would tell me something but then Andromeda said that maybe you didn’t know about the importance of the necklace.”

He smiled and touched her face, “ they were not saying you were undeserving just pointing out that you were perhaps unaware of the magic the necklace has.”

“But I know, it protected me from that curse that was supposed to kill me. It has protections around it,” she said.

He kissed her lips, “Amelia, you noticed that Hermione has a similar necklace.” The doctor nodded.

“Ronald gave it to her as an engagement gift.” Amy’s eyes went round.

“In the old times, wizards gave them to their witches as protection. The necklaces represented security and property. Witches belonged to the wizards. Don’t frown just yet, these necklaces are rare now, only few families have them now and they represent status as the matriarch of a wizarding family, they are only given to wives.”

Amelia was speechless. Severus kissed her softly. “In my world you are considered my wife.” 

The muggle couldn’t help but kiss him more forcefully. “We’ll make it official, I want to get married by my laws. Nothing big, do you want to do anything magical or something like that?”

“No, you are my wife already, remember the first night we were together? You wore the necklace, which basically sealed our commitment. It helps that you have claimed me and the boys to be yours so you Amelia Williams are really Amelia Snape.” Severus looked very satisfied.

Amelia kissed him and smiled, “See and you didn’t want to be friends with me.” she purred and nuzzled his neck.

“I wonder what would my parents say, they might even come back to England.” She sounded a little hopeful.

Severus embraced her, “Amelia do you want them to know the truth. I could undo the memory charm if you wanted.”

Amy shook her head, “they seem happy now, I don’t want them to suffer. The guilt would kill them if they knew that Arthur was real.”

“When do you want to make it official?” he asked playing with her hair.

“I don’t know after I tell my parents I guess.” She touched his chest and abdomen.

“I like how you think Mrs. Snape.” He smiled and rolled them over.

It had taken about three months for Amelia to call her parents; Severus didn’t put any pressure on her and one May morning she called her parents. They were surprised and promised to come back for the wedding. “There won’t be any wedding. We’ll go to a judge and that’s it.” She said while picking up a truck from the floor.

“But dear, there has to be a wedding.” Her mum said through the phone. “I don’t want one, it takes months to plan one and then the bride doesn’t even get to enjoy it. There is something I want to talk about though. I am going to sell the house.” Amelia quickly said.

“Dear is that the best decision? You barely know this man.” Her mum quietly said as if afraid that Severus would hear.

“I love him and the boys; I have been living with them since January, He proposed three months ago. I want to marry him next week.” Amy looked outside to Severus tossing a ball to the boys who were running around it.

“Amelia, we’ll buy the tickets for this Thursday. Is that ok with you?” Amy smiled, “That’s perfect. Severus and I have planned to get married Friday.

Amy hung up and went outside, “ball, mummy, ball.” Harry ran around the yard with a blue football ball while Draco chased him.

“What did they say?” Severus asked.

“They’ll be here Thursday.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Now that he was working with George and Ron Severus had more free time. Today was Monday and they were outside playing with the kids.

“Don’t worry about a thing, Molly will make sure everything goes swimmingly.” He grabbed her hand and set her by the swings.

“You are right, nothing magicky will happen they are only staying for a weekend.” They decided to not let her parents know about magic at all. 

That Thursday Severus went with her to Heathrow. Amelia lighted up when she saw an older couple walk to them, “mum, dad.” She smiled and hugged a blond woman and a redheaded man.

They came closer to Severus, who was talking to the boys, “remember Harry to levitation and Draco please no dancing Scooby.” The boys smiled.

Draco had done his first magic yesterday; Amy had been very emotional about it. “You are wonderful my baby love.” Thirty minutes after seeing Scooby dance. Amelia stated crying.

Severus came up to her and held her, “why are you crying love?” she smiled and kissed his lips.

“I don’t deserve you or the boys. I am asking my Dragon to hide the fact that he is special. That is so wrong.” She cried some more and Severus rubbed her arms.

“Your parents would be scared love. We understand.” She nodded and kissed him.

“You must be Severus.” Albert said.

“Yes, sir. Pleased to meet you.” The older man smiled and offered his hand.

Amelia’s mother, Angelica smiled tightly at him. Her eyes however softened when she saw the babies.

Amy smiled and took Harry from Severus’ arms “these are Harry and Draco.” Harry chose to smile cutely at Angelica.

Draco giggled and reached for Albert, “they are certainly very friendly.” The man laughed and touched Draco’s cheek.

Amy drove back home, they went into her house; her parents wanted to see the house and stay there until they had to go back to North America.

They were having tea, Angelica asked, “what do you do for a living?”

“I am a chemist, I work for an independent pharmaceutical company.” Severus said.

“Must be good.” The babies playing on the rug distracted Albert. They were playing with some blocks.

“We are getting married tomorrow in the early afternoon. Since I didn’t want anything fancy we are just going to have a dinner party at home.” Amelia said.

Angelica was about to complain when Albert intervened. “Do you need us to go with you as witnesses?”

“Thank you but no, Molly and Arthur will be there.” Severus said a little too quickly.

“Who are these Molly and Arthur?” Angelica was half afraid that this Arthur was the same Arthur from the nightmares.

“Molly and her husband are Severus’ friends. He taught chemistry to all of their children.” Amy smiled while taking a small Lego piece from Harry who frowned.

“Bad mummy.” He pouted to Severus.

Albert laughed and Angelica smiled. They talked some more until Draco asked to be picked up by his mummy. “Want home mummy.” He rested his head on her shoulder and played with the red hair.

“We’ll see you tomorrow.” Amy said, Severus carried a sleeping Harry.

“Again, very nice to meet you.” Severus stated before leaving for his house.

The next morning everything was set, by 11:00 AM Ron and Hermione were there to babysit the babies.

Molly and Arthur were dressed for the occasion and ready to be witnesses. Severus wore a black Armani suit, he looked very handsome, and he was impatient. “This is ridiculous, she threw me out hours ago and she is not ready yet.” He said to Arthur who was closest to him.

“Relax, we sent Hermione and she says Amy is almost ready.” Arthur clapped in the back and moved to the couch where Harry and Draco were watching Thundercats.

Severus decided to get Amelia but she walked down the stairs then. She was beautiful; she wore a short ivory dress. Her hair was up in some twist, it had flowers weaved into it.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” She smiled and kissed him softly.

“You clean up nicely too, come on. We have to be there by 12:30.” 

The party got into Amelia’s car, Arthur was chosen to drive, since he was the only one who knew how to.

They signed the papers and after a very short ceremony she was officially Amelia Snape. They kissed, Molly took some pictures and they were back at their hosue.

The party was in full swing and they were dancing in the backyard. Severus hadn’t had the heart to refuse her one dance. “I’m very happy. Thank you.” Amy said as they moved to the rhythm of a slow song.

“You have nothing to thank me for. I should be the one on my knees. You Amelia have changed my life, before you I only had my sons to look forward to but with you in my life everything seem easier, enjoyable.” He kissed her.

Amelia and Severus touched those who looked at them. The newlyweds irradiated happiness. Angelica’s doubts receded when she saw the way this man and his friends treated her daughter. Severus looked at Amy with adoring eyes very single time he made eye contact with her.

Albert had always been a good judge of character; he had proclaimed Severus to be a good man and good for his precious daughter.

The couple went to sit down with the babies; they were feeding them cake and milk. “Draco please behave, wait for me to give you the cake.” Amy laughed when Draco smashed his hand in his piece of cake.

Harry was not faring any better, he had his whole face dirty with cake. Severus had given up on him. “Don’t look at me like that Amelia. You know he’ll get dirty anyways.” Severus smirked and kissed her pouting lips.

Everyone congratulated them wizards and muggles, they were all happy for this couple. 

“I’m so happy for you son.” Minerva had tears in her eyes, she hugged Severus and Amy; she had known that Severus had proposed but she only knew about the wedding two days ago when Amy owled her with the news.

They wanted to do something very intimate and small, which is why they only told people about the muggle ceremony two days before Amelia’s parents arrived.

Friends from university and work, wizards and witches all dancing and congratulating both Amy and Severus. Amelia was very happy and she wore her necklace proudly, “sweetheart that necklace is beautiful.” Her mother said when she noticed it earlier.

“Severus gave it to me as an engagement gift.” Her mother had looked puzzled, “isn’t this the same necklace you wore during your trip with us?”

“It is.” She laughed when she heard George yell, “oi, Mrs. Snape convince your husband to pay me back for that bet.”

“He won’t pay you. He won the bet George Weasley, fair and square.”

“What bet?” asked Ron who was with Hermione dancing close to them.

Severus smirked, “your brother bet that I could never dance in public.”

Ronald laughed and twirled a beaming Hermione.

After all the guests, friends and family left Amelia and Severus put two very sleepy children in their cots. Severus kissed her, “you looked beautiful today, more beautiful than usual.” He kissed her temple and started undoing her hairpins.

They made their way to the bedroom and enjoyed their first night as legal husband and wife. They were not going to take any time off for honeymoon. Amy didn’t want to be away from the boys, and it was such a hassle to travel with small children.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

“Now both of you are going to listen to Ms. Abbot. I don’t want her to call me again about you. Draco please son don’t put anything into Lindsey Finnigan’s lunch.”

“But mummy she called me stupid.” Draco said petulantly, “Tell her Harry.” Harry nodded and added, “yes mummy Draco didn’t even do anything to her.” 

“Well is not nice to put worms into anyone’s food.” Amelia said and both boys nodded; they would be good otherwise daddy would take away their toys. The five year olds waited for daddy to come down. He would take them to school today.

“Amelia love, we have to go to the Burrow tonight, Ron has an announcement to make.” He kissed her goodbye and took each of the boys’ hands.

“Remember behave. I’ll see you three at five.” She kissed her men goodbye and let them dissaparate.

Amelia usually flooed the boys to the new kindergarten/day care that Hannah ran in London but today she couldn’t she had an early shift at the hospital. These last four years had been good to her. She had a wonderful sexy husband and two beautiful and caring children. Well they could be a handful sometimes.

Later that night Amelia was sipping her wine while she watched her sons, Teddy, Victoire and Fred run around the house.

“Love you smell so good.” Severus hugged her from the back and smelled her hair. Amy chuckled and caressed the hands around her middle.

“Wait until we get home and put the boys to sleep. I’ll show you something I bought for us.”

He kissed her neck, “looking forward to it.”

After half an hour everyone, even Hermione’s parents were there sitting in the living room. Hermione wore a beautiful lilac dress and Ron had put on his best robes. He looked nervous; George was encouraging him, clapping him in the back.

“Hermione, my best friend. I have been in love with you since before I knew what love was. Four years ago I gave you my family’s necklace as your engagement gift. Tonight Hermione I ask you to be my wife.” He dropped on one knee and showed her an engagement ring.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. “Yes, oh, this is wonderful I love you Ron.” She pulled him up and kissed him forcefully.

Severus congratulated and Amy did the same. “I’m very happy for them. Who would have thought Ronald was such a romantic.”

Severus pinched her side, “cold woman.” She laughed and kissed him. “You love me just like I am.” She winked at him.

Ron’s and Hermione’s wedding was to take place next year during springtime. Apparently she wanted time to plan every single detail. Severus had snorted, “What she’s very detailed oriented.” He hissed when Amy elbowed him.

Ginny was going to be maid of honor, while Amy and Luna were going to be bridesmaids. Hermione was very busy in the ministry but she had devised a meeting schedule in order to coordinate everything with her bridesmaids, her mother and future mother in law.

For the first two months Hermione had been very accepting of excuses or absences but as the wedding drew near she became a bridezilla. “Oh if I didn’t love that girl I would have strangled her ages ago.” Amelia was very cross, she had been to most of the meetings but flowers, chair arrangements and color schemes were not her element.

She could be soaking with Severus, having a glass of wine while he massaged her sore shoulders but here she was listening Helen and Molly talk about whether to use white or ivory on the napkins.

The day of the infamous wedding finally came. “I’m so glad it is over,” Amy said as she swayed with Severus to the sound of some wizarding band. “You and I both. Hermione was taking over our private life.” He whispered other things in her ears that made her blush.

Sometimes it was hard to be intimate, they both had full time jobs and the children. That is why they were not always careful. Three years later Amelia had been feeling sick for weeks, but she didn’t connect the dots until Hermione announced she was pregnant.

“Oh God.” She whispered.

When they were at home she had properly freaked out. “I cannot be, I’m almost forty. This is not happening, how was she going to tell Severus? Harry and Draco were already seven. They were easier to handle and now they had to do it all over again.

Severus came into the room to see Amelia crying, “Hey, love what’s wrong?” he looked worried. Amy cried harder, “if you don’t tell me I can’t fix it.” her husband kissed her hands.

“I’m pregnant.” She said quietly.

Severus smiled, “Are you sure?” Amelia shook her head. Her husband took out his wand and waved around her belly.

“We are having a baby girl.” He smiled brightly and kissed her.

“You are not upset?” she hesitated, “why would I be? Don’t you want our baby?” Now it was Severus turn to look sad.

“Of course I want our baby but we agreed on no more children.” She said choking a sob.

“That doesn’t matter. Amelia Snape you are going to give me a daughter.” He said in awe as he touched her belly.

She smiled and then laughed with him, “we are having a baby.” She squealed and hugged him.

Hermione and Amelia were very supportive of each other during their pregnancies. They shopped together, made Ron and Severus go to Lamaze classes. All in all the pregnancies were good to both women.

Harry was the first to notice mummy’s change in physical appearance, “mummy you’re getting fat.” He said to her one morning. “Don’t worry I won’t leave you. I still love you”

Amy laughed, “Baby love I’m pregnant. I’m growing a baby. And why would you leave me if I was fat.”

“Oh I know.” Draco hugged her, “we heard Mrs. Finnigan say that boys leave their girls when they get fat.” He said seriously. “I don’t know why anyone would want a girl but she said it.” the blond seven year old shrugged.

Amy frowned and laughed, “That’s not very nice. No matter, I am having a baby you will have a sister.” The boys looked at her. 

Harry looked pensive and scowled just like Severus did, “how did it get there?” Amy blushed. “Daddy will tell you when you are older.”

“Amelia, I’m home.” two sets of feet came rushing downstairs. “Daddy, mummy is going to have a baby.” Draco seriously said. As daddy picked him up.

“Yes she is. Now get down and let’s go see mum.” Severus took Harry’s hand and they followed Draco upstairs.

An owl rudely woke the Snapes one summer night. “Severus love, go get the letter.” Amy said sleepily, she was in her seventh month.

“Ron and Hermione had their daughter, Rose Hermione Weasley,” he said as he went back to bed. “We’ll visit tomorrow.”

Severus rubbed her belly and felt their daughter move and kick, “shush, mummy wants to sleep.” 

The next morning was a Saturday, the boys were ready to go and Amy was trying to find a comfortable dress.

“I’m so pregnant, nothing fits me anymore” Amy had tears in her eyes. Severus looked at her, “You look absolutely sexy in your underwear but you have to dress otherwise I won’t be able to function.” She giggled and kissed him.

By 10:30 they were in the Weasley-Granger household, Hermione had decided to give birth at home. Molly had helped her, “wonderful to see you dears. The others will be here later.” Helen greeted them both.

Amelia and Severus entered the room and saw Hermione in her bed with little Rose on her arms. Ronald was by their side.

“Congratulations to both of you.” Severus shook Ron’s hand and embraced the younger man. “She is breath taking, my daughter is beautiful.” Ron said to the older man who had become a friend 

“You did well.” Severus said.

“Oh Hermione she is so beautiful.” Amy hugged her friend and looked at the little baby.

“Amy you have to get the boys in here before everyone comes to hog our Rosie.” 

Draco and Harry entered the room and saw Hermione and Ron. “Hey boys.” Ron greeted them. Both boys ran and attacked the redhead. Ron was known to roughhouse the little Snapes.

“Now, boys you have to be careful I’m going to show you our baby Rosie.” Hermione invited Harry to come to her side first. The black haired boy saw the baby and said, “She is tiny and very red.” He smiled when the baby grabbed his finger. “Whoa, she’s very strong.”

“Get down I want to see her.” Draco said. Harry looked at the sleeping girl once again and carefully stepped down. All of the adults expected Harry’s reactions, what they didn’t expect was the following.

Draco climbed to the bed and settled comfortably next to Mione. He looked into the tiny baby, “she is very pretty Mione.” Draco smiled at the baby and the baby opened her indigo blue eyes. “Rose is beautiful, will she have pretty hair like you?” he asked Mione.

“I don’t know Dragon. Maybe.” 

“I’ll protect her Mione, nobody will ever hurt her.” Draco looked serious, as serious and intimidating as a seven year old can look. He then kissed the baby’s forehead.

“Well that was unexpected.” Ron smiled, and whispered to Amy, “I thought he didn’t like girls yet.” Amelia smiled, “he likes your Rosie.” Severus snorted when Ron finally understood Amelia’s message. 

They spent the afternoon with the Weasleys, they talked about Amy’s due date and the fact that they now had to take care of two small children and a baby.

“Don’t worry dear, it will be easier, Draco and Harry do not need your attention the whole day. They are more independent now so it will be less work for you and Severus.” Molly remarked.

Amelia Snape started to feel contractions during the afternoon, twenty minutes before she had to pick up the boys from kindergarten. She felt a sharp pain and called Severus. He bought a mobile after Amelia pointed out that she didn’t have any means of quick communication.

“Is it time, are you alright.” Before she could say anything he was in front of her.

“Severus is time, we have to pick up the boys and go to the hospital.” She breathed.

“Don’t worry I’ll send a message to Molly.” Suddenly Amy saw his silver phoenix fly.

After five hours of labor Amelia and Severus welcomed a very pink and chubby baby girl. Severus fell in love with her, “Amelia, thank you so much love. For everything you are amazing, our girl is amazing.” he kissed her sweaty forehead and her dry lips.

The boys came into the room, “careful boys. Mummy is very sore.” The boys slowed their walk and climbed on each of her sides. “This is River, your baby sister.” Amelia spoke softly to both of the boys.

“We have to protect her and love her. She’s small now, and she needs us.” Amelia kissed her pink forehead.

“We will mummy. We’ll protect her and Rosie.” Draco smiled and hugged her and River. Harry kissed mummy and then kissed River.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

“Stop running River.” Amelia shouted to a brown haired girl who ran past her to the kitchen. “Severus please talk to her.” Amelia was trying to not forget to pack the last of River’s books; she had no time to scold her sixteen-year-old daughter.

“Mum, I told you to not pack those I won’t need them. I am not taking Muggle Studies this year.”

“Well Ms. Slytherin should have told me that before.” She would have never thought her daughter would be sorted to Slytherin. She thought she would end up in Gryffindor with Harry, not in Draco’s house. Amelia went into the kitchen and found her dear husband reading the newspaper.

“Love relax, they’ll meet us at the station just like they said in their last letter.” Severus got up and kissed her cheek, he offered her a cup of coffee and made her sit down.

“Mum your precious boys are fine. Is not like they are chasing evil creatures around the world while risking their lives every day.” River smiled evilly. “Oh wait. They are.”

Amelia glared at her daughter, “River please behave, you know your mother worries.” Severus scolded her.

“No matter, I want to get to the station and see them.” River finally hugged her mother and whispered; “we’ll see Harry and Draco today.” Amelia smiled and kissed her daughter’s cheek.

Once they got to Platform 9 and ¾ , river went immediately to Rose’s side she was talking to River’s boyfriend, John Smith. Amelia remembered when River introduced her boyfriend to her father. Severus had glared and intimidated the young man. Surprisingly Mr. Smith had endured the glares and sardonic comments. 

“I don’t like that boy.” Severus grumbled as he saw his precious daughter kiss John in the cheek.

“I like him, he is a very polite boy and a Ravenclaw.” Amelia said as she scanned the crowd for Ron, Hermione and Hugo.

“He is gangly, clumsy and has floppy hair.” Amelia had the audacity to laugh. He scowled at her. “Stop, you are just jealous that there is another man in River’s life. It is perfectly normal that she has a boyfriend.”

Severus harrumphed but kept quiet. Finally they found the Weasleys they were looking for. “Ronald, Hermione.” Severus greeted.

“So River found our Rosie and of course Mr. Smith.” Ron laughed; he loved to remark the fact that River had a boyfriend.

“Shut up, I heard Draco has been writing to your sweet Slytherin Rosie.” Severus smirked when he saw Ron a little angry. He was so easy to rile.

They continued talking; he was the first to see his sons get down from the train. Harry and Draco both looking dirty and unshaved. His black haired son looked him and like a mess while his blond son looked handsome. One truly couldn’t take away the Black genetic beauty from the boy.

Amelia noticed her sons, “my baby loves are back.” She squealed and hugged them both.

“Mum is great to see you.” “I’ve missed you so much” the young men spoke at the same time. She kissed them both and then let Severus talk to them and hug them. 

Suddenly Draco asked where Rose was, his eyes looked so hopeful. “One would think that you would ask for your sister.” River scowled at her blond brother.

“I’m so happy to see you Harry, my favorite brother.” Harry laughed and kissed her in the head.

“Listen Malfoy don’t you dare go near my daughter.” Ron however smiled and hugged the young man. 

Rose and River waved at their family, Rose even blushed when Draco came up and kissed her goodbye.

Amelia laughed when Ron yelled at Draco again, “Keep away from my Rosie.”

That night Amelia and Severus went to sleep without anyone else in the house. Draco and Harry had rented a flat together and River was once again in Hogwarts.

The doctor rested her head on Severus naked chest. Her husband let out a satisfied sigh, “Want to go again.” The wizard asked.

“Aren’t you a bit too old for a second round.” Amy laughed when Severus flipped them over. The wizard laughed richly and spent the night proving his wife wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my little sister who insisted that I write this fanfic and share it with the world without this I would have never started to write fanfiction.


End file.
